Love Will Always Get Us Through
by dreamofbeing
Summary: A story about what happens when two demi-saiyans follow their hearts even when their own demons and others threaten to tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1

He woke up crying in the night. His clothes soaked with his sweat, and his heart racing like crazy. Managing to calm down, the young raven-haired demi-saiyan named Goten looked around his darkened room. Sighing in relief, he lied back down on his bed.

'What a nightmare,' Goten thought.

It had shaken him to the core so much, but he didn't know why and then he suddenly remembered. His mother had come into his room early in the morning when he woke up, lying a nice suit at the corner of his bed.

"What's this?" he asked her.

"It's your brother's lucky suit of course. It doesn't fit him anymore, but it's in great condition. It's yours. It will bring you some luck."

"I appreciate this mom I really do, but I don't want Gohan's old suit."

"Why not?"

He thought about what that suit represented. If he put it on, he was becoming a son controlled by his mother in every aspect of his life. She would have him married with kids and living right next door from her, forever, and it sent an unwanted chill down his spine.

"I want to buy my own suit." He read her eyes to see disappointment, but her mouth formed a smile.

"Well I'll just hang up the suit in your closet just in case you change your mind."

He had been strong enough to reject the suit, but it still hung in his closet as a possibility. It was getting harder every time she tried to control him. He knew at some point he wouldn't be able to take it anymore, and he would leave. That day was getting closer and he knew it.

He imagined the look on her face when he did tell her. A frown with wrinkle lines around her mouth and eyes. Her eyes would tear up, and she would start to cry for a while. Afterwards she would say anything she could to make him stay but it wouldn't work. He'd walk out the door, feel bad for a while, and he'd hope that feeling would pass after a while.

'Kami this is too much thinking for,' he looked over at his alarm clock, and his eyes bugged out, '4AM in the morning!' Lying back down, he closed his eyes, hoping another nightmare wasn't waiting for him.

While he was able to sleep without any more trouble, someone outside had witnessed his emotional turmoil in the night. Walking into the light, the form revealed itself as a young lavender-haired, demi-saiyan named Trunks. His blue eyes filled with worry for his best friend, which he had known ever since the raven-haired man was born.

He let out a sigh, realizing he hadn't seen his friend ever since they defeated the Shadow Dragons. He blamed himself entirely. He could have seen Goten whenever he wanted, but he always found an excuse not to. The real reason he felt he wasn't ready to confront nor was he ready to tell his best friend.

Taking one last look into the window of his friend's room, a feeling ran through his body. It was telling him to stay, but he turned away and took off into the night. He didn't notice Goten had seen him fly away. The only thing he could think of was, 'why is he here now?'


	2. Chapter 2

The order bell rang, breaking Goten out of his thoughts. He listened to the food orders and got to work on them. Getting all his plates out in no time, he got to work on his next orders in the kitchen. When his break finally came, he went into the backroom, took what he needed, and left the restaurant he worked at.

The beach was beautiful, and Goten was happy he got the chance to see it everyday. Sitting down in the sand, Goten removed his shoes and socks, digging his feet into the sand. He sighed in delight as he closed his eyes and felt the cool breeze rush past him. Suddenly a pair of familiar blue eyes came to his mind, startling him out of his peace.

'Why doesn't he come by anymore? Why this morning?' His alarm watch went off, signaling it was time to get back to work.

Orders came and went, and the crowd started to die down until a group of men in business suits walked in the door. Suddenly, high-pitched screams came from a bunch of women, who surrounded the men in suits.

"What is going on out there?" asked Goten.

"It's Mr. Briefs," said the headwaiter, "and it looks like he's brought his latest clients here to close a deal."

Nervousness swept over the demi-saiyan, but he took a breath in and then out and got prepared for the big order. It was the last order of the day for Goten and now it was time to go home to his prison. 'Never thought I'd ever not want to go home.' A frown formed on his face.

"Goten, wait a moment," said the headwaiter. "It seems Mr. Ryun, one of Mr. Briefs' clients, wants to meet the chef who prepared his delicious dish."

"Oh, ok," said Goten as he made his way out of the kitchen and into the dinning room.

The group of men in suits was sitting in a private booth in deep discussion when a young man, clearing his throat, interrupted them. His white chef's coat was hardly stained but that didn't stop one of the men starring at him in disgust.

"You must be the chef that made my dish," said Mr. Ryun. "I am thoroughly impressed young man. What is your name?"

"Son Goten, sir and thank you for saying so. We work hard to create good food quality to all our customers."

"Humble, I like that," said Mr. Ryun as he smiled.

Trunks could see by the look in his client's eyes what he wanted from his friend, and he didn't like it one but. He tried to think of something to say but didn't want to ruin this business deal. It was important to Capsule Corporation.

"Quit flirting with the help Ryun," said the man who had looked at Goten in disgust a moment before.

Goten felt awkward but broke the tension. "Well if there's nothing else I better get going. Thank you again Mr. Ryun."

Trunks knew Mr. Ryun's next move, but he interjected. "Mr. Ryun," Trunks said as he eyed Goten, who understood what he was trying to do. "I think you're making Goten feel uncomfortable."

"Oh, well for give me Goten. I've just never come across someone with your culinary talents before." He smiled. "You know I'm in need of a private chef. Think about it. I would pay you handsomely."

Goten walked out of the restaurant, Mr. Ryun's offer swimming through his head. 'The guy is a pervert, but I could probably make enough money to move out and get my own place. On the other hand how long could I put up with the guy flirting with me?' He sighed in frustration.

Finding a deserted alley, Goten closed his eyes, pinpointed his home as his destination, and disappeared. Goten was surprised he ended up in the Briefs home in their living room. 'My instant transmission really needs more work.' But he looked around where he was and smiled. 'In a way this is my home to. I grew up here.'

"Goten!" He turned around to see a smiling, blue-haired woman coming towards him.

"Hi Bulma," he smiled as she hugged him.

"It's so good to see you sweetie. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm doing fine."

"You're working at that Cherry Blossom restaurant across form the beach right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well I know the head chef and he talks about how well your doing."

"That's not the only person who thinks so. Have you heard of Mr. Ryun?"

"Oh no," she chuckled, "I'm so sorry Goten."

"Well he offered me a job as his private chef."

"And he'd pay you generously. Am I right?"

"Yeah."

"Sweetie it's not a good idea. If you accept, he'll be expecting more than just a cooked meal from you if you know what I mean."

"I'm afraid I do," he said as a frown formed on his face.

"What's wrong Goten?"

"I've been saving money to get my own place, but I'm not there yet. And I'm definitely not desperate enough to do what Ryun wants. I guess I'm stuck for now."

"Does your mom know?"

"No. She would freak out, but I can't stay much longer. She's driving me crazy."

"It's understandable Goten. You're 25 years old. You want to live your own life," she smiled. "I remember when Trunks told me he was moving out. It was hard for me, but I let him go."

"Trunks moved out?"

"Yeah, he didn't tell you?"

"Bulma I haven't seen Trunks in a year. I just saw him today at the restaurant."

"That's strange. You two are so close. I just assumed you knew what was happening in his life."

"I'm part to blame. I was so wrapped up in my life and Valese that I didn't even think about Trunks. How could I let that happen?"

"Trunks has been different ever since we've had this time of peace. He works longer hours at Capsule, and I hardly here from him. When I do see him, he seems weighed down by something. I've asked him what it is, but he refuses to answer. It's like he's afraid of something."

Goten smiled. "I'll go check in on him Bulma."

"Thank you sweetie."

He took off into the late night towards his best friend's home.

Sensing his best friend's energy, he landed on the balcony of Trunks' apartment suite. Looking in, his eyes bugged out. 'Wow! It's huge,' he thought as he reappeared in Trunks' living room. 'Especially from the inside and what does he need all this space for?'

Suddenly he heard a giggle come out of one of the rooms. Goten hid before she could discover him. He heard her stumble towards the door and before she left, she said, "call me." The door closed with a thud, and Goten was left to wonder what Trunks was really doing with his life.

Goten came out of his hiding place and slowly made his way to Trunks' room without making a sound. From the slightly opened door, he could hear Trunks throwing up from the bathroom. He cringed but made his way into the dark room to see the light from the bathroom reflecting on the floor. The smell of sex hit his nostrils and despite his disgust, he opened the bathroom door all the way to see his best friend leaning over the toilet trying to catch his breath.

"Trunks," he said softly.

"Goten, what are you doing here?" he asked, not even looking at his friend.

"Well I haven't seen you in a year and I thought today was as good as any," he smiled and watched his friend do the same.

Trunks got up from the toilet. "I'm sorry Goten. I know it's my fault."

"That's all you can say?" he asked as he followed Trunks into his bedroom. "How about why you refused to see me all this time?"

"You know how it is Goten," he said as he sat down on his bed, "once the battles of saving the world are over, it's back to real life, back to jobs, relationships, and responsibilities. People drift apart."

"That doesn't make any sense Trunks, and you're the most sensible person I know or knew," said Goten as he looked out the window of Trunks' room. "I mean I know you better than anyone, but I'm not so sure now."

Trunks tightened his hold of the blanket below him. "I'm sorry I don't know what to tell you Goten."

"Well tell your mother something. She's worried about you, and I don't blame her. She never sees you anymore. When's the last time you visited your family?"

"It's been a while," said Trunks, "but I don't need to be worried about. I'm fine."

"Oh really! Your room reeks of sex, your breath smells like alcohol, and I'm sure you're going to call back that drunk woman you just had sex with not a few minutes after you left the restaurant."

"Look!" he stood up and faced his friend, "it's of no concern to you what I choose to do with my time."

"It used to be. Kami! I'm supposed to be your best friend. We used to tell each other everything. What happened? What happened to you Trunks?"

"You got a girlfriend and a life, and I have a company to run."

"You're not at work 24/7, and I wasn't with Valese all the time. We could have seen each other anytime. I wanted to see you, but I was kicked out of Capsule enough times to know you didn't want to. It hurt too much to keep trying, so I moved on with my life."

"Wait a minute, did you say you were seeing Valese? What happened?"

"I'll tell you the next time we meet Trunks," he said before he disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where have you been?" asked an agitated Chichi. "Dinner's been ready for a few hours.

"Sorry mom," said Goten, "after I got off work, I went to see Trunks."

"Oh, and how is he doing?" she asked as she set his plates at the table.

"I'm not sure. He's so difficult to read," he said, sitting down at the table.

"Well maybe he needs some time to sort out what he's going through, alone."

"No, he just doesn't want to ask for help," said Goten as he ate. "I haven't seen him in a year. Maybe I should have pushed harder to see him even if he didn't want to see me. I'm his best friend. I should have known something was going on with him."

"Sweetie you couldn't have known," she said as she sat down next to him. "Trunks is just like his father. He likes to keep things to himself."

"But that's the thing mom. Trunks and I have had this bond since we were little. We couldn't explain it, but he used to tell me everything no matter if he thought I could take it or not." Chichi's eyes widened in alarm, and Goten noticed. "Mom, what is it?"

"I think you need to stay away from Trunks. There's probably a perfectly good explanation of why he didn't want to see you. Just concentrate on your work and finding a good woman. The last thing you need to do is get involved with his problems."

"I can't mom. You know I can't ignore Trunks," he said softly. "We've been through so much together. He's been there for me, and I need to be there for him. You understand?"

"No! I don't understand Goten. He's trouble. He'll only cause you pain, and I don't want to see you hurt because of him."

A growing suspicion lingered inside of him. "What is it you're not telling me mom? You've never spoke about Trunks this way before."

"There's another side to Trunks that you don't know. He sleeps around with women; he parties like a wild animal, and gets drunk. Not exactly a good way to represent Capsule."

"How do you know this?"

"The news. He's practically talked about in every paper or magazine."

"You can't believe everything you hear mom. I know the real Trunks, and this isn't him. Something happened. He wouldn't be self-destructing if he didn't have a reason."

"You're too good for your own good Goten," she smiled. "Just like your father."

Goten didn't like it when he was compared to his father. At first he was flattered because his father was earth's strongest hero but it made him feel like being Goten wasn't enough. 'As if being compared to Gohan isn't enough, I have to be compared to the World's Greatest Hero. Why I can't I catch a break?'

After dinner he helped his mother with the dishes and then went outside to think. Starring up at the stars, he wondered if Trunks would meet with him again. 'I could tell he was curious about what happened with Valese but why? I mean I could see hope in his eyes. What is he so hopeful about?'

"Uncle Goten!"

"Hey Pan."

"Did you bring me any leftover?" she asked with excitement.

"Sorry Pan I promise I will tomorrow."

"What's wrong? You look like you just lost something."


	4. Chapter 4

It was Goten's day off as he wandered Satan City. His mother had set up a date with a woman whose mother she was friends with. As soon as he heard this, he flew out of the house and didn't look back. He was pretty sure he heard her yelling when he took off into the air.

His eyes met the mansion of his niece's grandpa, Hercule Satan, world Champion of Marshal Arts. 'I can't believe he's a part of my family.' He let out a laugh as he made his way to the door. 'But I have to admit he treats Pan like the center of his world,' he thought as he pressed the doorbell.

"How can I help you?" asked the butler.

"I'm here to see Mr. Satan. I'm Son Goten."

"Mr. Satan is busy with—

"Well Trunks Briefs I have to admit this is brilliant. You've really out done yourself this time," said Hercule.

"Thank you Hercule I worked hard on this for you. It's great to have my work appreciated."

"I can't imagine why it wouldn't."

"Well we should reconvene at another time. I'll keep in touch."

"Sounds good. I'm really excited about this project."

"Yeah I can tell," said Trunks as he packed his things in his briefcase.

"So, where are you in a hurry to?"

"I'm going to see Goten. It's been a while since I've seen him."

"A year, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Goten comes by here often when he wants to get away from his mother's control."

"It's that bad, huh?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know for sure. You'd have to ask him."

A knock came from the door, and they both turned to see Goten wearing a shy smile. "And now you have the opportunity," said Goten.

Trunks was nervous but pushed it down as he walked over to his best friend and smiled. "Well, then what are we waiting for?"

Suddenly this big eruption from Goten's stomach echoed the hallways of the Champion's mansion. "Um," he blushed, "I'm hungry."

"Then stay for lunch. I'll have my cooks whip up something," said Hercule.

"Sure, sounds good Hercule," said Trunks. "Goten might die of starvation before we get to a good place to eat."

"Hey!" exclaimed Goten as Hercule went to give orders to the cooks.

"What, it's true. You get so impatient when you're hungry, and you're out of reach of food."

"Well at least I don't have a huge ego like someone I know."

Trunks smirked. "Why thank you Goten. I appreciate the compliment."

Goten blushed. "That is NOT what I meant Trunks, and you know it."

"I like to see you flustered. It's fun."

"It won't be so much fun when I kick your ass."

Trunks laughed hysterically as he held his stomach. "Y—you are too much. In our history together how many times have you beat me?" He watched Goten pout.


	5. Chapter 5

"C—come on Trunks, the water looks great," said Goten as he took off his clothes, leaving him in his boxers, and dove right into the water.

Trunks watched as he rose from the water. He didn't know why, but Goten seemed to rise from the water in slow motion. He could see the water droplets running down his bare torso and the look in the raven-haired man's eyes did something to Trunks' insides. 'This can't be happening. This is wrong. I can't feel this way.'

"Yo, Trunks!" He ran up to his friend. "Are you ok? You look kind of spaced out."

"Uh yeah, I'm fine. Maybe I've just been working too hard."

"Well why don't you go for swim. It might help clear your mind."

"Some other time. We need talk about a few things."

"Sure," said Goten as he sat down on his shirt on the sand. "What do you want to talk about Trunks?"

Trunks sat beside him. "What happened with you and Valese?" he asked as he saw the sadden look in his eyes. Sympathy passed through the lavender-haired man. He almost thought about placing his hand on his friend's back for comfort, but he knew dangerous thoughts were bound to come to his mind, making him ashamed of whom he was.

"I caught her in bed sleeping with another man."

"Goten," he said softly, "I'm so sorry."

He smiled sadly. "I think she cheated because I wouldn't have sex with her." He blushed. "You see I wanted to take things slow. I guess I should have taken her desperate pleas to have sex with me as a sign that she didn't care about me. She probably would have moved onto the next guy after she was done with me anyway."

"You're a virgin?"

"You've got to be kidding me. That's the only thing you got out of what I just said?"

"Sorry," Trunks blushed as he looked at the sand. 'Kami I've never been more turned on in my life.' He shook his head, ashamed.

"You won't tell anyone, right?"

"Your secret's safe with me but I have to know something."

"Yeah?"

"Was this a decision or have you not met the right person yet?"

"Well, I have decided to wait until I find my soul mate."

"Have you been talking to my mom?" asked Trunks as he smiled.

"No," he sighed, "and I know it sounds silly to you but—

"It doesn't. Saiyan history talks about mating. Finding a soul mate is rare. Usually saiyans mated to continue the race. I don't think saiyans really knew what love was. Then again we're half-saiyan so the rules don't apply that much."

"I know you're not a virgin Trunks. What made you decide to have sex?"

"My instincts. Not everyone is a strong is you are when it comes to their urges."

"I have urges to Trunks, but I have control."

"You know if we were living as true saiyans, the fact that you're 25 yrs old and haven't had sex yet would mean you would be forced to have it whether you liked it or not in order to continue the saiyan species."

"Well we're not on your father's home planet. Thank kami."

The sun was setting on the beach as Goten smiled at the view. He didn't notice Trunks had been starring at him the whole time. He didn't want to wipe the smile off his best friend's face, but he was curious about something.

"So, what's going on with you and your mother?" he watched the look on Goten's face. It was more devastating than the first look.

"It's getting late. I think I should be getting home," he said, putting his clothes back on.

Trunks couldn't leave his friend in this state, so he let go of his feelings of shame. He walked over to his friend and held him in his arms. He felt Goten's arms tightly around him, and it was then that he realized that his body was pressed up against him. 'Oh kami this just isn't my day.' When he felt tears on his suit jacket, he forgot all about his problems and held the boy he grew up with tighter than before.

"What's going on at home Goten?" he asked softly. Suddenly Trunks heard Goten's cries get louder so he rubbed his back while whispering comforting words in his ears. "It's going to be all right. Do you want to stay at my place tonight?"

"Sure, thanks Trunks," Goten said as he let go of Trunks and smiled at him with tears on his face.

Goten settled under the covers in Trunks' spacious guestroom and smiled. He felt relaxed here but knowing he would have to go back home the next morning, left deep dreading in his heart. 'I have to get out. It's clear I can't stay anymore," he sighed, 'but I don't have enough money to buy a place yet.' He then thought about Mr. Ryun's offer. 'No, I could never do something as degrading as that.'

A knock interrupted his thoughts. "Come in," he said.

"Are you ok?" asked Trunks as he sat at his bedside. "Do you need anything?"

"Well now who sounds like their mother," he smiled. "Kami I wish my mom sounded that genuine."

"Goten."

"I love my mom Trunks. I really do, but she's become more controlling of my life than she ever did with Gohan. Every time I come home, it feels like I'm going to prison. She's trying to turn me into her second perfect son by setting me up with women and giving me Gohan's lucky suit."

"You need to move out."

"I don't have enough saved yet."

"Well," he smiled, "I have an idea. Why don't you stay with me until you save enough money to get your own place?"

"Trunks!" he exclaimed. "You mean it?"

"Of course I do Goten. I'm your—oof!" Trunks said as Goten knocked him to the ground with the force of his body.

"Th—thank you Trunks! You won't regret this," he said as he hugged him tight.

Trunks was able to get the air back into his lungs. "N—no problem Goten but couldn't you get off me."

"Oh!" He blushed. "I'm sorry Trunks. I'm just so happy," he said as he jumped on his bed.

"It's ok. I'll live. Well goodnight."

"Night Trunks."


	6. Chapter 6

Goten woke up the next morning in a panic. "Oh shit! I forgot to call my mom," he realized as he rushed out of his room. He looked around for the nearest phone and found Trunks' cell on the kitchen counter. Dialing the number, he held the phone up to his ear until he heard his mother's voice. "Mom, it's Goten."

"Oh, thank kami. Where the hell are you?" she screamed.

"I'm at Trunks' and—

"What! What are you doing there? Never mind just get home this instant."

"Why, what's the rush?"

"You've met my friend Nancy. Well her and her lovely daughter Karen are going to be here any minute. You need to get home as fast as you can, get dressed, and we're going out the four of us so you can get to know Karen."

Goten found it hard to breathe. He could just see his life flash before his eyes. An unhappy marriage, an unwanted child, and a happy grandmother having everything she ever wanted. 'No, no, no, no!'

"Goten, did you hear me?"

He was able to clam himself down enough to respond to his mother. "I'm sorry mother I can't. I'll be by later to pick up my stuff. I'm moving out." Without another word, Goten ended the call as he felt his body slide to the floor. "I can't believe it. I can't believe I did that." He felt the tears come down his face, but he quickly wiped them away and got off the ground. He was about to go back to his room for a few more hours of sleep when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Vegeta, what a surprise."

"I can say the same."

"I guess you're here to yell at Trunks," he smiled.

"You would be correct," he smirked, "TRUNKS!"

They sat Trunks stumble out his bedroom door in pajama pants, a bare torso, and his lavender lock sticking out in different directions. "Father, what are you doing here?"

"Idiot. You know your mother is worried sick over you. Would it kill you to see her every once in a while?"

"That's what I've been saying," said Goten.

"Shut up," said Trunks and Vegeta.

"I promise to come by the house if it will ease her mind."

Goten couldn't believe Trunks' change in behavior. It was detached and cold, and it scared him. This wasn't Trunks, his best friend. This was someone else. 'I've missed his life because I was too wrapped up in my own. I let him push me away, and this is what happens. Well I'm here now and I'm not leaving.'

"Whatever is going through that head of yours is not healthy son. I know what you've been doing when you're alone, and it has to stop."

A look of shame passed through Trunks. "It's my life. I'll do what I want, and you can't stop me."

"You're right son but if you continue down this path, you'll come to a point in your life where you don't like what you see when you look in the mirror."

"I'm all ready there father."

Goten's eyes widened. 'He doesn't like himself.' He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Trunks," he said, as Trunks looked at Goten, who had a glassy look in his eyes, "please don't do those things anymore. You're better than that. I know you."


	7. Chapter 7

Goten used the instant transmission technique to appear in his room at home. Looking around his room, he threw open his capsules and started packing what he could in the capsules. By the time he was done, there was nothing left but his bed, desk, closet, and drawer. When he was about to take off again, he heard footsteps coming up to his room. He could sense who it was and let out a sigh.

"Gohan," he said. He couldn't even look his older brother in the face.

"What's going on Goten?"

"I'm moving out. I've finally had enough of mom's control over me."

"I know how you feel Goten. I just didn't know it was this bad."

"It's not your job anymore to watch over me Gohan or mom. You have your own family."

"You're still my brother Goten. I care about you."

"I know," Goten smiled. "And thanks for taking care about me but now it's time to let go."

"You're right. Man you're really growing up," he laughed, "sometimes I still see you as that naïve seven year old boy."

"I'm pretty sure that's how mom sees me sometimes when she thinks she's losing me."

"So, where are you staying?"

"At Trunks' place."

"So the guy finally moved out of under his parents."

"Yeah," he said sadly, "but I'm starting to think it wasn't such a good idea."

"Why?" asked Gohan.

"His self-esteem is so low. I think he moved away from his parents, so he could be alone in his misery. I don't think he wants his family to know or to worry. It just seems he's going through the motions in his life, not caring about anything."

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to get my best friend back," he smiled with determination.

Gohan smiled at his younger brother. He was truly amazed by him and proud of the man he was becoming. He looked to the sky. 'If only you could see him dad, wherever you are.'

"I'll come by and visit ok Gohan."

"I'll hold you to it."

Goten disappeared and reappeared in his room, dropped his capsules onto his bed, and walked out of his bedroom to see Trunks up and about, cooking breakfast. He noticed his friend had done some cleaning around the place, cleaned up his appearance, and set the table with the breakfast he had cooked.

"Trunks."

"Hey Goten," he smiled, "hungry?"

"Yeah, I didn't know you could cook," he said as he sat down at the table.

"Well I took some classes and my mom helped me a little bit so," he laughed, "here's hoping I didn't poison the food."

"Just to be safe, you taste first." He smiled.

"Gee thanks," Trunks said, as he tasted his cooking. "It's pretty good, and I'm still alive."

Goten swallowed his first bite. "Not bad. It's edible which is good."

Goten elected to wash the dishes since Trunks had made breakfast. 'What's going on with him?' he thought. 'I left, and he was defensive. When I came back, he was smiling and conversational.' He rinsed his last dish and put it away in the cupboard. 'Maybe what I said to him before I left really helped.' "Goten."

"Huh, oh did you say something Trunks?"

"I agreed to have dinner at my parents tomorrow tonight, and you're coming with me."

"Sure sounds good," said Goten as he took a seat on the couch. "I like your parents."

"Even my dad?" Trunks laughed. "I remember how scared of him you were when we were kids."

"Well I've kind of grown up at your house and I've seen rare moments he's shared with you, your mom and sister. I respect him as a saiyan and as a father. Hell I've seen more of him than my own father."

"Do I detect a bit of resentment for your own father?"

"Yes. I mean don't get me wrong Trunks. I love my father. He's the world's greatest hero."

"But?"

"I wish he was around more," he said sadly, "every time he leaves, I see the sadness in mom, Gohan, and Pan." He swallowed the lump in his throat, "it's not damn fair how he hurts them," he said as he got up from the couch and walked around.

"He hurt you to Goten," Trunks said softy.

"It just makes me angry how they try to act like everything's ok."

"It's their way of trying to move on I guess."

"Well I can't! I'm sure he'll come back soon enough, toying with our emotions before he leaves again."

"Then the next time Goku comes, you should tell him how you feel. You know I did the same with my dad, the day after the shadow dragons were defeated."

"How'd that go?"

"It went great. We have a better relationship because of it."

"I'm happy for you Trunks, and I'll think about what you said."

"That's all I ask," Trunks smirked.

"So," Goten said as he sat back down beside Trunks, "maybe let me know when you're going to bring a girl over to have sex so I can be somewhere else."

"Way to change the subject."

"Well I don't want to walk in on something I have no desire to see."

"Don't worry about your precious eyes, I won't bring any of my dates here."

"I wouldn't call them dates so much as they are one night stands Trunks, and you know it. I mean don't you want to get to know someone, fall and love, and—

Trunks laughed. "I'm the President of a company and half-saiyan. Who would I find that will accept me for who I am and not by how much money I have and how attractive I am?"

"You just don't want to do the work," he smiled.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I want to be with one person forever."

"Forever huh? Well whoever they are they'll be lucky to have you Goten."


	8. Chapter 8

The nights were hard on Trunks, especially with his raven-haired friend in the next room. His saiyan urges were trying to take what they wanted, but Trunks held back with a lot of effort. It took so much out of him that he didn't even know how he survived the days. Plus the thoughts he was having was scarring him because of how much he wanted to give into them.

'No!' he lied backed down on his back, starring into the darkness of his room. 'I can't. He'd hate me, and dad would kill me for even having such thoughts but I don't know how he really feels. Maybe I could ask dad about it without referring directly to me.' He sighed. 'I have to try. It's driving me crazy keeping it all inside.'

Goten smiled, remembering what Trunks said about him. It made him blush just thinking about it. His heart had been racing, and he didn't know why. 'I'm just no used to Trunks complementing me like that, that's all.'

He tried to brush it off, but he couldn't as he rolled around in his bed. His smirk, the way his eyes were looking at him. Goten could feel his body growing warm. 'What's happening to me? This is definitely not natural. It feels like it's a part of my saiyan instinct.' He eyes widened at this realization. 'Wait! No not Trunks. That's ridiculous. It can't be.' He thought about Vegeta. 'Oh my kami he would kill me but he knows about saiyan bonding. Maybe I could ask him. It's the only way I'll feel at ease. I think.'

The night had turned into early morning as both demi-saiyans walked out of their bedrooms at the same time. "What are you doing up so early?" they both asked at the same time as they both nervously laughed.

"I couldn't sleep," said Trunks.

"Yeah, me neither."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No," Goten looked away from his best friend as he blushed.

"Oh," Trunks smirked, "it's one of THOSE dreams."

"Shut up Trunks it's nothing like that. What about you? What's been keeping you up?"

"I won't share unless you do."

"Well then I guess our secrets will remain to ourselves."

"It's funny you know. We never use to hide anything from each other."

"That's when we were kids Trunks."

"I'm afraid we've grown apart Goten, and I don't want that."

"We all ready live together. It's never too late to bring our friendship back to the way it was."

"You really think things can go back to the way they were?"

The way Trunks asked him that question made him think that it couldn't. 'Something is definitely changing between the two of us. The question is whether we want to find out what that is.' He looked at Trunks. "No, but I think that's because we're not kids anymore."

"No, we're definitely not kids anymore." They didn't notice, but they both blushed at what Trunks said.


	9. Chapter 9

Tomorrow night had come as Goten pressed the doorbell on the Briefs home. He stepped back as he caught a glance at his best friend's face. 'I can't read him. Weird.' He definitely gets that look from his dad, but I know there's so much inside that one look on his face.'

"My baby!" Bulma yelled as she hugged Trunks tightly to her.

Goten smiled at the scene. He laughed at how uncomfortable Trunks was as well as the look on his face. He noticed Bulla come out as her father hung back. She joined her mother and brother in the hug.

"I missed you and Bulla to, but I'm feeling kind of crowded," said Trunks as his mother and sister let him go, smiles on their faces.

"We're just so happy you're here big bro. Mom was worried sick that something had happened to you," said Bulla.

"Well here I am. Are we going to eat? I'm starving," Trunks, said as he passed everyone and went inside. Goten sighed and followed Trunks inside.

Dinner was over with little conversation, but Goten had volunteered to help Bulma with cleaning up and the dishes while Trunks told his father he wanted to talk to him in private. Bulla had left once dinner was over when she got a call from her boyfriend Uub.

"So, what do you want to talk about son?"

"Well ever since you let me borrow the book of saiyan history and I had a chance to read the entire book, I have questions."

"I should have expected this so what is it you want to know?"

"I think there must be something missing in the section about saiyan mating."

"Why do you think that?"

"It doesn't talk about same saiyan mating." He made sure to watch his father's reaction, surprise but nothing to indicate anger.

"It wasn't talked about. It was forbidden. Anyone caught in the act or showing any type of affection was put to death."

"If it wasn't talked about, how did you know?"

"I was a witness to an execution of my male guard's lover. My father wanted to show me what happens to those who don't follow the rules. I was ten years old."

"That must have been horrible dad."

He looked at his son. True empathy was on his face for him. Never in his did he ever think someone would feel for him and he wouldn't admit it but he was touched by his son's words. "It was but at the time I kept a stoic face. A saiyan is strong, a saiyan has no weakness, my father used to say."

"What did they do to your guard's lover if you don't mind me asking?"

"You're old enough to know. He was stripped of everything on his body, brought before the King, elites, and my bodyguard. He was severely beaten to an inch of his life, brought out into the cold, hung from a post but not before cutting off what makes him a man. By cutting that part off him, it represented how much of a saiyan he wasn't. He was weak." Vegeta look to his son to see how white his skin had become, and his eyes looked frightened. "Trunks, are you all right?"

"I—I don't feel good all of sudden," he said as his body gave out.

Luckily his father had gotten to him before he hit the ground. "Trunks, what's wrong?"

"Thanks for helping me clean up Goten," said Bulma.

"It's no problem. I used to help my mom all the time."

"Used to?"

"I moved out, took my stuff, and moved in with Trunks."

"Oh sweetie I think you did the right thing. Some distance from your mom will do you some good. Just don't let anyone know I said that."

"Don't worry," he smiled.

"So, what do you think is going on with my son?"

"Have you talked to Vegeta?"

"Yeah, he told me what you said. You have pretty could incite, but I'm not surprised. A bond like yours and Trunks' doesn't go away just because you've spent a year apart."

"I guess you're right but at the same time I think there's this part of Trunks he's created to protect himself."

"From what?"

"Well I'd have to guess it first came to light when he hit puberty, then when it came time to run Capsule Corp. At that point he's in the spotlight and a businessman. Trunks probably figured he had to develop tough skin so no one could see what he's really feeling inside," he sighed, "but I think there's something else added to the mix. I just don't know what."

"Well," she smiled, "I have no doubt that you can figure it out Goten."

"Easier said then done but I promise to do everything I can."

She hugged him. "Thank you sweetie. I know it doesn't need to be said because I know you will do whatever it takes. So, do you know what Trunks wanted to talk to Vegeta about?"

"No, but he seemed kind of nervous on the way here."

"Another secret."

"Bulma, what was Trunks' behavior been like when he was living here, before I came into contact with him?"

"Distant, detached, stoic, and he's had this attitude like Vegeta had when he was first living on earth in my house."

He could see something clicking in her brain because she wore a smile on her lips. "What is it Bulma?"

"Trunks is in love."

"Wait a minute you got that from his behavior?"

"The closer I got to Vegeta, the more he would shut himself off from the world. He would deny having any feelings for me but one day I told him that I loved him. I told him I didn't expect anything to come of it, but I wanted him to know that someone out there cared about him, that he wasn't alone."

"Wow."

"To be honest I wasn't sure Trunks would fall in love with anyone but I'm happy. I just wish I knew who it was."

"Well whoever it is, doesn't know what they're in for."

"That's for sure but I think he's special. If he's anything like his father, he'll love this person with all that he has in his heart."

A blush came to Goten's cheeks.

Trunks opened his eyes to realize he was resting up against a tree. Moving to stand up, he felt his father's arms there to make sure he didn't fall again. "Thanks dad," he smiled.

"Trunks, why did you ask me about same saiyan relationships?"

"I was just curious father, nothing more," Trunks said with no falter in his voice.

"I don't believe you Trunks. What's the real reason?"

"I can't tell you dad. You might react badly, and I'm not exactly prepared for that."

"You're afraid I'll hate you, but I don't think you give me enough credit son. I've lived on earth for years now. I've learned a few things."

"I can see that dad. Earth has definitely changed you."

"I like to think it's the people more than the place itself. So?"

Trunks sighed. It's complicated."

"Trunks, it's all right to tell me son. I won't tell anyone. Whatever you say stays between us."

"We've talked about saiyan mating and how a saiyan chooses their mate through instinct, and I think the saiyan half of me has chosen a mate but my human half is freaked out by how strong my feelings are."

"That's understandable."

"My saiyan instincts have chosen a male to mate with." The silence after his confession was more than Trunks could bear. It made his heart race and the sweat to form on his skin. "Dad, say something."

"The son of the prince of all saiyans has chosen a male to mate with."

"I know it's unusual and forbidden where you were born, but I don't think it's all in my control who I pick to mate with."

"That's not necessarily true Trunks. It's possible the human part of you has had feelings for this male, but you've denied them because of how you thought I would react."

Trunks thought back to when he hit puberty. The psychiatrist he had been seeing for a problem. The psychiatrist seemed startled by something he had said, so he had proposed an experiment. He remembered his eyes following a pocket watch back and forth. 'He hypnotized me.'

"Trunks."

"You're partly right. There's something else, but it doesn't matter now. I guess I locked those feelings away because I thought it was wrong."

"From what I've learned on Earth, it's called homosexuality and there are those who accept it and those who don't. I know it looks like what I saw as a young boy would turn me into a homophobe, but you're my son. I accept you no matter who you choose to love. I am not my father, and I never will be."

"Thanks father, you don't how much it means to be that you have my back."

"This male you've chosen to mate with, who is he?"

"Goten."

"Kakarott's second brat, interesting. I should have seen this coming. What with the damn home movies your mother forces me to watch. You're with that brat in almost every moment."

"I've been with Goten my whole life."

"Thanks for having me Bulma," he smiled, "dinner was great," he said as Bulma walked him outside.

"Well it was good have you and my son for a change."

"Don't worry I'll make sure he visits you more often."

She smiled and hugged. "You're good man, you know."

"Wish you could tell my mom that. She thinks I'll end up in misery because of Trunks."

"Why would she say a thing like that?"

"I think it's because he's you and Vegeta's son. She thinks you don't have enough control over him, and that's why he's behaving the way he is."

"I've done everything I can as a mother. If I hold on too tight, he'll—

"End up like me."

"No sweetie, you're a good man and don't let anyone tell you any different. I've seen you grow up; I've seen you be there for my son through the good and bad, and I've seen you survive your mother's wrath. You're strong."

"And Trunks?"

"He's a good man who is lost right now. He's had a lot of pain and chaos in his life, and you are the light he goes to get away from it. His family is his support, but he's like his father in some ways. He'll only, truly open up to the one person he knows he can be himself with and that's you, Goten."

"Bulma."

"Hey mom, can we talk for a minute?" asked Trunks as he walking up with his father.

"Sure honey lets go inside."

Trunks followed his mother inside the house while Goten decided to wait for him in the backyard. His gaze went to Vegeta, who was just about to enter his gravity room but paused at the door in thought. "Goten."

"Hi Vegeta."

"Do you want to talk about what's on your mind?"

"What did Trunks talk to you about?"

"You know I can't Goten."

"We used to tell each other everything. Kami things are really changing."

"That's what happens when you grow but some have to grow up sooner rather than later."

"It seems my dad never has. He's selfish and only cares about getting stronger."

"I understand that better than anyone."

"But you stayed, that's what I always wondered about. Why did you stay?"

"Perhaps I needed my family more than I wanted to admit to myself. I've been all over the universe, I've taken planets, but I never for once in my life thought I would have actual people who cared about me and my well being. It was so foreign to me as a child."

"And you want to keep that as long as there's air in your lungs."

"Exactly," he smiled. "I can't tell you what Trunks said to me, but I think you have an idea about what we talked about. Just talk to Trunks."

"I'm not sure he'll tell me anything. It's hard to read him these days."

"Then don't give up," he smirked, "keeping asking him until he breaks."

Goten smirked back. "Sounds good to me."

The flight back to Trunks' place was silent and uncomfortable for both demi-saiyans. Once inside they both went to their separate rooms, closing their doors.

Trunks wondered where he went from here. His talk with his father had opened his eyes to a lot of things. 'I can't tell Goten. I could lose him forever, and I don't want to. We've been through so much together.' He sighed. 'On the other hand what good would it be not telling him. My urges would keep getting worse and the dirty thoughts in my head will increase ten fold. I'd still be pushing him away, eventually losing our friendship in the process. Fuck! I can't win,' he thought in frustration as he lied down on his bed.

Goten knew it would be difficult to talk to Trunks, but his best friend was struggling with himself and he wanted to be there for him. 'But do I really want to know what he talked to Vegeta about?' His heart began to race. 'And how am I going to handle what Trunks has to tell me? I don't think I'm prepared.' He took a breath in and then out. 'But I have to know. If we can fix our friendship, then isn't it worth it?'

He remembered his mother's resistance about him involving himself with Trunks and now he was realizing why. His eyes widened. 'She knew all this time.'

Rolling over onto his stomach, his gaze went to the view outside his window. The sun was setting below the office buildings outside, letting the building lights take over the night.

It was late when Trunks stepped out of the shower. His phone rang as he swiped a towel, wrapped it around his waist, and answered the phone. "Hello."

"Mr. Briefs."

"Mr. Ryun, how can I help you?"

"Well as you know I do my research on everyone I do business with so I was pleasantly surprised when I learned Son Goten is your long time friend."

"So you knew about him and my relationship with him when you suggested we go to the restaurant he is working at?"

"Yes Trunks and I want to ask you a favor."

"What is it?"

"Please talk to him about my offer to him. I'm really interested in his skills."

'Yeah I'm sure that's all you're interested in you fucking pervert.' He sighed. "I'll see what I can do, but I can't make any promises."

"Thank you Trunks. I'll see you around."

Hanging up he threw the phone down on his bed as he opened up the sliding door to his balcony and stepped out onto it. The breeze was cool but wasn't enough to relax the muscles in his body as he gripped the railing. He shook his head. 'Rich people really don't have any shame but he won't get Goten. I'll make sure of that.'

"Trunks, kami I could feel your ki fluctuate from my room. What's going on?"

"You know what it is. Why do I have to tell you?" asked Trunks, clearly annoyed.

"W—we have to talk about this Trunks whether we like it or not."

"Why? Can't we just patch up our friendship and move on."

Goten laughed. "If only it were that easy Trunks but it's not enough anymore."

"Kami, since when did you become the logical one? All my human side wants to do is avoid it and my saiyan side wants to make you my mate."

"Well at least now we're getting somewhere," he smiled.

Trunks' body had relaxed and a smile came to his lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Trunks was waiting for Goten outside the restaurant the next day in the evening. While he was waiting, he had the chance to watch the ocean view. He smiled. 'Kami Goten's so lucky. I would give anything to have this kind of view at Capsule.' He frowned. 'Instead I have a view of city buildings.'

"Hey Trunks, thanks for meeting me."

Trunks turned around to see the condition his friend was in. His raven hair was a mess, there were some food stains on his white chef coat, and there was a flush to his skin that could only come from the hot conditions from working in the kitchen all day.

"You look—

"I know, I know I'm a mess but it comes with the job and I wouldn't trade it for anything," he smiled.

Pure joy, that's what Goten was radiating. 'I wish I could feel that way, and he still has the innocence he had when we were kids. How does he keep that in a world full of chaos?' He sighed. 'I think that's what I love most about him, his innocence.' Trunks smiled. "Well then I'm happy for you Goten. There's nothing like doing what you love."

Goten laughed. "Thanks Trunks."

"What are you laughing at?"

"I don't think I should tell. You might make fun of me."

"Might?" he smiled. "Whatever just tell me."

"Well you know how you're usually the one with the dirty mind?"

"Yeah, but should I be insulted?"

"No. It's just when you said there's nothing like doing what you love, I thought about sex. That's not usually something that's on my brain like it is yours 24/7."

"I hit puberty and you just can't let it go."

"Well it's kind of hard not notice when you hear moaning coming from your room like once a day when you come over."

"Could you really blame me at the time? I was a thirteen-year-old demi-saiyan. My hormones were running wild and plus I had discovered sex and girls. I couldn't very well resist my urges. It would have been very unhealthy for me."

"I was that age to. Believe me I know what it feels like but I made a conscious decision to wait, and I'm not sure it was healthy for you to just jump right into sex."

"What are you my mother?"

"No, but I think having sex as a teenager and continuing that behavior with different women every night has lowered your self-esteem. You don't think you're worthy of having a real, romantic relationship. You don't think anyone could possibly love you for who you are so you have one night stands to get your pleasure, and then you send them on their way so you don't have to feel anything for anyone."

"That's a mouthful, even for you," he smirked, "I can't say I'm not impressed by your psychoanalysis on me, but—

"You know I'm right Trunks."

"I thought we met up to talk about our relationship not to talk about my past relationships with women."

"Well Trunks in a way it has everything to do with our relationship. Are you going to keep bringing strange women home or are you ready to deal with what's going on between us?"

"I think the real question is are you ready to talk about us?"

They flew to a canyon after dinner and spared a little until they exhausted themselves. They watched the sun disappear from the sky as they both lied down on their backs. The stars were out and a cool breeze came, and Goten shivered as Trunks let out a smile.

Trunks laughed. "You're always so sensitive to the weather, and you're never prepared for it either."

"Shut up Trunks it's not like your perfect."

"No, but you used to think so when we were kids."

"Trunks, I clearly didn't know any better," Goten smirked.

"Very funny Goten. So should we talk about the elephant in the room, metaphorically speaking because we're at a canyon?"

"I don't know where we'd began to start."

"I love you." Trunks could feel the surprise from Goten at his bluntness.

"I—I well I didn't expect that."

"I've been in love with you ever since I heard from your mom that she was pregnant with you. Of course I couldn't explain it at the time I was a baby. My feeling grew stronger when I hit puberty. That's why I was having sex so much. I knew I would never have you. It was a way to escape. Also, I was afraid of what my dad would think, and it turns out as long as I'm happy, he could care less who I choose to spend the rest of my time with. Then eventually life went on and I put it behind me until now."

He could tell this was a lot for Goten to take in, but he waited for Goten to respond. The silence was killing him, but he was afraid to say anything more. He knew he had held out on telling Goten to what intensity he loved him, but he didn't want to scare him away.

"Can you talk some more?"

"Sure. I know this is overwhelming to you, and you don't have to say anything now. What you need to know is that you're the person I was meant to mate with. Your saiyan instinct is telling you the same thing, but your human half is resisting because this is all so new to you."

"That sounds about right to me," he said as he stood up. "We should get back. I have work in the morning."

"Ok, lets go but you do know this conversation is far from over."

"I know, but I seriously have to think about things."

"I understand."

Trunks was hopeful when they met at the canyon but now he wasn't so sure. He now realized he left himself open and vulnerable, and he didn't like it. His heart could be broken, and he didn't know how he would even begin to recover. He wasn't sure he could love again. He was sure it would bring him further into himself and into the self-destruction.

"Good night Trunks."

"Night Goten," he said as he walked into his room but he paused at his door, turned around, and knocked on his friend's door.

"Hey Trunks, did you need something?"

"Just something for you to think about."

Goten was puzzled until Trunks kissed him on the lips and left him confused but with a faint blush on his cheeks.


	11. Chapter 11

Trunks was waiting at a little café near the beach the next morning, dreading the meeting he was going to have with Mr. Ryun. He knew he only called him here to ask if he had talked to Goten. 'Fuck that, like I'm really going to let this pervert anywhere near Goten again.'

"Trunks, thanks for meeting me so early," said Ryun.

"No problem."

"Well let me get to the point. Did you convince your friend to work for me?"

"I'm sorry Ryun, but he's not interested."

"I thought you could get things done."

"Yes, when it comes to important business for Capsule. I don't see how your personal life fits in with the business I'm running."

"Let me put it this way Mr. Briefs," he said as he leaned into Trunks, "if I'm not happy in my personal life, then how can I be happy in doing business with you and your company."

"Are you threatening me Ryun?"

"I want Goten. That's all. I don't see the big deal."

"And once you're done with him, you'll throw him away. He's too good for that to happen to him so yes it's a big deal to me. You can't have him. You'll never have him."

"I see. Well expect my business to go elsewhere."

"I understand Ryun. Glad we had this chat," Trunks smirked as he walked away from him.

Goten had just finished his after work workout at Mr. Satan's gym. Sweating in his white wife beater shirt and black sweat pants, he couldn't wait to go home and shower. He paused in his walking. 'Home.' He thought about the kiss Trunks gave him last night and blushed. He could feel his body react, so he took off into the sky as quickly as he could in order not to be caught in his embarrassing situation.

He appeared in his room with the IT technique, immediately shed his clothes, stepped into the warm shower, took care of his body's reaction, and washed himself. He sighed, leaning his head against the tile wall. 'I—I can't believe this is happening to me. I never reacted this way around him until now. Have I always been attracted to him and never noticed it?' Once he was out of the shower, he changed into his pajamas, came into the living room, sunk into the couch, and turned on the TV. He heard Trunks come through the door, and his heart began to race. 'Great, is this going to happen every time he comes home now?'

"Hey Goten, have a good day?"

"Yeah, what about you?" he asked as he changed the channel.

"I had to let a client go today, so it was a really good day."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"It's Ryun."

"Oh, well I get it now," he smiled.

Trunks joined him on the couch. "So, I'm sorry about the kiss yesterday?"

"No you're not but why did you kiss me?"

"I thought that was obvious with my confession last night."

"Ye—yeah but you don't just go kissing people without their permission." He blushed bright red and suddenly became interested in his own feet.


	12. Chapter 12

It was Goten's day off, and he was walking around the city when he got a phone call from his older brother. "Hey Gohan, what's up?"

"Can you meet me Jin's Lotus right now?"

"Sure, I'll be there soon."

He wasn't far from the place. It was just a couple of blocks away from where was now. When he walked in, he saw his brother wave at him. Goten rolled his eyes and smiled. 'Leave it to Gohan to still be a dork after all this time.'

"Hey Gohan, why did you want to meet me here?" he asked as he sat down.

"Honestly, mom wanted me to check up on you."

"So she's going through you to get to me. I don't like this Gohan. It's not right for her to use you like this. You have your own family."

"I understand her concern. It doesn't mean I accept how she's acting."

"I'm 25 years old. She needs to back off, but I'm afraid if I talk to her again, I'm going to yell at her."

"Well then just don't plan on talking to her for a while."

"I hate it Gohan, but she's forced me into this situation I'm in now."

"So how is it living with Trunks?"

"It's fine."

"That's all you have to say?"

"It's not how I really expected."

"What does that mean?"

"Things are changing between Trunks and I, and I don't know if I'm ready for it."

"I guess this is a test of your friendship, but you're both strong. I know you'll both get through it and be better than friends than you two were before." He smiled.

'Kami he doesn't even know the half of it but I can't tell him or my family until I know what I feel.' Goten smiled at his brother. "I hope you're right Gohan."

"I have faith in you little brother. So, how's work?"

"It's great. You should come by with Videl and Pan sometime."

"I'll take you up on that. It's been a while since I had anything you cooked. Too bad mom couldn't see you there. You know she believes cooking should be left to females?"

"I know. She's just so old fashioned in her thinking. I wish she could be more open minded with me."

"Give her time Goten, she'll come around."

"I'm not hopeful but thanks."

They went their separate ways after a meal and good conversation. When Goten made his way inside Trunks' place, he saw the place in complete disarray. "What is going on here?" he asked.

"Oh hey Goten," said Hercule as Trunks came out with a few blueprints he had been working on.

Trunks smiled at the raven-haired man. "Have a good time bonding with your brother?"

"How did you know? Are you tracking me?"

"Well sometimes I find myself wondering where you are so when that happens, I track you. It's one of my weird hobbies," he said as he handed Hercule the blueprints.

"I don't want to know how long you've been doing that."


	13. Chapter 13

"So Kimie's doing well?" asked Chichi to her long time friend.

"Oh, very well Chichi. She finally got smart and got rid of her deadbeat boyfriend who was holding her back from her life. Now I'm looking for the perfect husband for her."

"What about my son Goten? He's a good boy, but he's lost his way. I think Kimie would be perfect for my son. What do you think?"

"I've met your son Chichi, and I know what you're saying is true. We must set them up somehow."

"Ok, but how? My son's not even talking to me right now."

"Where is your son staying?"

"He's staying with a friend, Trunks Briefs. You've met him."

She grimaced. "Oh, it's worse than I thought Chichi but don't worry we'll get your son out of there and back home in no time." She smiled.

"Thank you. So, what's your idea?" Chichi asked as her dear friend smiled.

A knock came to Trunks' door, but Trunks was busy working in his room so Goten answered the door. "Hello Kimie."

"You remember me," she smiled as she walked passed him and came in.

"Are moms are best friends. She'd bring you over and try to get us together."

"Well funny you should mention that."

"Our moms sent you over here."

"Yeah," she smirked, "but I think they're right. We should be together Goten. We'd make a cute couple."

"I'm sorry Kimie. I just got out of a bad break up. I'm not ready to date."

"With Valese, right?" she asked as he nodded. "Well she's clearly moved on from you. She's been grinding on guys at the club like she's a dog in heat. It's really sad."

"Look Kimie I'm—

"Taken," said Trunks as he came out of his room.

"Trunks," Kimie smiled, "you look haggard. Working yourself to death as usual?"

"Kimie, your mom still trying to find you a husband?" He smiled.

"I have a better chance at getting married than you do Mr. Cold as ice. No one would be crazy enough to marry you."

"You never now. There are a lot more crazy people out there than normal people."

"So, you said Goten's taken. That's not what I hear from Chichi, my mother, or Goten himself."

"It's complicated," said Trunks.

"I think you're lying Trunks. You just want him all to yourself."

"And what if I do?"

Goten blushed and looked at the reaction on Kimie's face who didn't look surprised. "Then there's going to be a lot of hell to pay, especially from Goten's mother. Did you think about how this would effect Goten?"

"Hey Goten is in the room, and Goten can speak for himself," said Goten. "I'm a grown man for fuck sakes. I can look after myself, and I'm sick of being treated like a small, fragile child. I'm out of here," he said as he walked out the door and disappeared into the night.

Goten was steaming as he flew above the city out of site of late night civilians. He had never gotten drunk before much less drink alcohol, but he was seriously considering it now. Landing at a lone alley he walked onto the sidewalk in search of a bar.

Goten came across a place that read "Cherry's Bar" and made his way inside. As soon as he did, a wave of smoke passed his nostrils and he coughed. It smelled of cigarette smoke and vomit. 'Great, I came to the crappiest bar in the city,' he thought as he sat down at the bar.

"What'll it be?"

"The best beer you got."

The bartender looked at him incredulously. "Clearly you've never had alcohol before."

"No, but I really need it right now."

"Just be careful with your drinking."

After his fourth beer he knew he was drunk. He lied his head down on the table to try and get the spinning in his head under control. He took a few breaths in and out. It had worked. He had forgotten about everything that was giving him trouble, but he didn't like being drunk. He definitely knew he wouldn't be doing this again. 'This isn't solving my problems. It's just make me numb, and I don't want to be.'

"Hey boy, are you all right?" asked the bartender.

Goten lifted his head. The spinning had stopped, but he felt the intense need to vomit as he rushed to the bathroom. After he heaved, he washed his hands, face and then left the bar. Walking back into the deserted alley he came from, he disappeared from sight and ended up in his room, passing out on his bed.


	14. Chapter 14

He was awoken by a pair of blue eyes and as he sat up, he could feel the nausea rising. Rushing to the bathroom he threw up the contents of his stomach, washed his face, and came back out to his room to see his worried friend. He knew what he was about to say next his friend wouldn't like.

"Trunks I'm moving out."

"Look I'm sorry I've been over possessive and weird towards you, but I can't help how I feel. I really want you to stay so we can work on our relationship."

"It's not just you I feel pressure from Trunks. My mom's been trying to control me indirectly to get me back home under her roof. I need to be somewhere where I feel relaxed, and it's not here."

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know, but I'll figure it out."

"If that's what you need to do, then I understand. I can't force to stay somewhere where you won't be happy. I don't want to break that beautiful spirit inside you. I never wanted to."

"Thanks Trunks," he smiled. "I know we're not done with what's between us, but we'll get back there. I promise."

"You need to figure out your feelings," he smiled, "and then you'll be back."

Goten blushed, but he looked at his best friend. "Who knows? Anything's possible, right?"

Trunks watched as Goten left with everything he had come with out the door. As Trunks closed the door, loneliness came over him. He didn't want to be alone, so he made a call.

"I'm glad you called me big brother. I thought you might regress and bring some stupid bimbo home," said Bulla.

"Gee thanks for the support."

"I'm sorry. So what happened?"

"Goten left. I think I was putting too much pressure on him, and it doesn't help that his mom is trying her best to control his life."

"I know you love him Trunks, but—

"Wait, how did you know?"

"Mom worries about you a lot. She was happy when Goten decided to move in with you. I asked her why, and she told me she believes that you're in love with him and having him here would make you happy."

"Dad knows to. I told him."

"And you're still standing? Honestly I didn't know how dad was going to react. He's so hard to read, like you are sometimes."

"I guess I have to wait until Goten makes up his mind."

"Did you think about what will happen when he makes up his mind?"

"Either I'll get my heart crushed and we'll still be friends or I'll be the happiest man in the universe."

"Won't it be even weirder than it is now if you're still friends? You'll walk around knowing the one person you love, you can never have, and he'll walk around knowing you'll always love him but it will break his heart because of the pain you'll be in. Can your all ready unstable friendship survive this?"

"It was not like I was optimistic before but now I feel even worse."

"Oh," she hugged, "I'm so sorry. I've been watching too many soap operas."

"Either way it will be a tough road ahead," he smiled sadly, "I should have expected this since my life's been nothing but hardships."

"Wow, you're the most depressing person I've ever met," she said as she stood up before him with her hands resting on her hips. "Ok, that's it. You're going to quit drinking, sleeping around with women, and overworking yourself to death."

"I—

"Goten was concerned about all these things. You need to change not only for your own well-being but also for Goten. Prove to him that you're worth being with because I know you are. Hell he knows you are. He just wants you to be yourself, the self you were before you turned into a cold, uncaring suit who drinks himself numb and has sex to try and feel something."

"You're right Bulla," he said as he stood up.

"It's late Trunks. You should get some sleep."

"Why don't you stay here tonight? I can drop you off at home tomorrow morning."

"Thanks big brother but it will have to be tomorrow evening. I'm doing a head to toe makeover of you. You need and deserve it. You're treat of course," she smiled.

"Sure, why not? It's not like I splurge on myself."

"Goodnight Trunks," she said as she disappeared into one of the guest rooms.

"Night Bulla."

Trunks closed the door to his bedroom. Leaning against the door, he smiled. He was going to be happy. He wanted it, and he deserved it.


	15. Chapter 15

It was early morning when Bulma went out for a run. On her way home she found a sleeping half-saiyan asleep on a park bench. Walking closer she realized it was Goten. Sitting next to him on the bench, she shook him awake.

"Bu—Bulma, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same. Sweetie were you sleeping out here all night?"

"Yeah, I had to move out of Trunks' place. He didn't mean to, but he was pressuring me. My mom is to, but Trunks didn't mean to. I had to get away and now I have no place to live. I mean I'm saving for a place, but it's not fast enough."

Bulma smiled. "Well stay with me for the moment and I can build you a capsule home. It will take a week, but you'll have your own little place you can call home. Plus you can live in whatever location you like."

"Bulma, you're amazing. Thank you!" he said as he hugged her.

"You're welcome sweetie. Now lets get you home. You must be freezing."

Once inside Bulma disappeared down the hall and came back with a blanket, which she handed to Goten. "So make yourself at home and you can pick your own room."

Goten sat on the couch in the living room, wrapping himself in the blanket. Warmth came back to his body and he smiled as he lied his head back on the couch. Closing his eyes he instantly drifted into sleep. He was awoken by the smell of food two hours later.

Walking into the kitchen, he was greeted by a smiling Bulma and a look from Vegeta before he turned back to eat the food on his plates. "Morning Goten."

"Morning Bulma."

"You have work today?"

"I have the night shift."

"Well that's good," she smiled, "so, are you hungry?"

"Yeah thanks for making me breakfast."

"I don't usually, but the robots went into disrepair. I've ordered a new one. It should be here by the end of the week."

"Since I'm here, I could cook sometimes."

"I would love that sweetie. I've heard really good things about your cooking."

"I appreciate the comment."

After breakfast Goten picked the guest room across from his best friend's room. He removed his things from his capsules and put his things in the appropriate places. Relaxing on the bed for a moment, he got up, walked out of the room, and went into Trunks' old room.

Looking around, he could see old school books, his drawer with clothes that didn't fit anymore, and a book he hadn't seen before lying on the lavender-haired man's bed. Curious, he picked it up and read the title, "A Saiyan History." He sat on the bed and flipped through the pages until his eyes stopped on a chapter called, "Saiyan Sex." He blushed and looked to the table of contents. "Maybe to better understand what Trunks is going through, I need to read this book."

Some things in the book made him cringe, while other parts made his eyes widened. A few hours later he closed the book, made his way back to his room, and landed on his bed. 'Kami there are so many rules. I don't know how anyone could keep track of all that,' he thought before he yawned and fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

After work the next day Goten passed a bar and remembered his drunken state. 'Kami I don't know what I was thinking. That is not the way to deal with my problems.' He shook his head and walked to the Briefs home. It wasn't that far from where he worked.

Walking into the backyard of the Briefs home, he sensed Trunks inside. 'Now that I think about it maybe it wasn't such a good idea to move into a house where your best friend's parents live. I should have figured he'd stop by. After all I told him to see his family more often.'

In the living room Goten walked and made his way down the hall to his room. He showered, changed into fresh clothes, and made his way towards the lab where he could sense his friend and Bulma. Stopping at the door, he could hear two voices talking. He concentrated, so he could make out what they were saying.

"I'm glad to see you Trunks," his mother smiled.

"Me to mother it has been a long time. It's my fault, and I'm sorry."

"Well now that we know what you're dealing with, you have the support of your family and friends to lean on."

"Have you told anyone else outside this family? I mean Goten all ready knows, but I know he would never say anything."

"I haven't Trunks and neither will your sister or father. When it's right for you, you will be the one to tell others."

"They'll probably be nothing to tell anyway."

"You'll never know until Goten's ready to acknowledge who he really is as a saiyan and as a human being."

"So, how's he doing?" She smiled. "What?"

"It's so cute that you care so much honey."

"Mom."

"He's doing fine Trunks. Don't worry. I know you love him, but you don't want to push him away by pressuring him."

"I know mother. Sometimes I don't think I can help it. I feel all these intense feelings when I'm around him. Kami, when did I become so dependent on him?"

"Well I could tell you but I could show you much better."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know the videos I took of you and Goten? The ones you've never been interested in watching? Well I think you should watch them now to understand the question you just asked."

Goten had disappeared before they walked out of the lab. He was back in his room, he turned towards the bed where "A Saiyan History" lied and began to read where he left off. The further he got into the book, the more he did not like most of the saiyan rules, customs or behaviors.

The next chapter came up, the same chapter he had blushed at when he first discovered the book. "Saiyan Sex," he read. 'I don't know if I really want to know,' he thought. Book marking the spot he closed the book and hid it under his bed as his door knocked.

"Who is it?"

"Bulma, can I come in?"

"Uh sure," he said as he opened the door and let her in. "Everything ok?"

Goten noticed the DVDs in her hands. "Goten, I know you heard my son and I talking and I think you need to see these home movies as much as he did."

"Did Trunks leave?"

"Yes," she said as she made her way to the couch and sat down, putting in a disc as Goten sat beside her.

"So you knew from the very beginning that Trunks—?"

"Had feelings for you. Yes I did but what stood out to me is the connection you two made instantly."

"How do you mean?"

"Well lets watch the disc," she said as she pressed play on the remote.

"Get that child out of the delivery room," said the doctor. An image of baby Trunks being dragged out of the delivery room by his mother showed on the screen.

"Just what do you think you were doing in there sweetie?" asked a young Bulma to her one year old.

An innocent expression showed on his face before he smiled and then laughed, clapping his hands as his mother proudly smiled.

"I know you're excited about your new friend being born, but you could've waited, Kami knows what you saw in there," she said as she picked up her son and walked down the hall of the hospital.

"T-Trunks was in the room I was being born?"

"Trunks told me later on that he saw you come out of Chichi. That's why he was so excited. I think even before you were born Trunks knew you were coming." Goten was silent as a new image came on the TV.

"Don't they look adorable?" asked Gohan as he looked into his baby brother's crib to see baby Trunks holding the raven-haired close.

"Yeah, and I'm sure they'll grow up to be good, handsome men," said Bulma.

Chichi came over to the crib and saw the display affection that Trunks was giving to hers son. As she attempted to pick up her son from the crib, Trunks was trying to stop her from taking him. Chichi was getting frustrated. "Bulma, do something about your son. He won't let go of Goten." When Chichi was able to take her son out of the crib, Trunks cried his little eyes out as he stood up in the crib holding his arms out. Then the image went to black.

"Wow."

"It took me a while to calm Trunks down after your mother took you away. I should have known at the time that she knew something about my son's feelings for you, but you were both babies then."

"She looked so cold then. Not caring or respecting you, Trunks, or me. She's still like that. Yesterday she even sent Kimie over to try and get me to date again."

"I believe it sweetie, and I'm sorry. I only hope one day she can see pass her plans for you and see the life you've created for yourself."

He smiled at her. "Thanks Bulma, you're a great mom."

"Kami I could have used a complement like that back when Trunks was a teenager, and Bulla was little," she sighed. "Raising human beings isn't an easy job. I'm just glad I had Vegeta," she smiled, "never a dull moment with him that's for sure."

"I can imagine," he laughed, "but they turned out to be good human beings."

"Thank you Goten and I can see why Trunks loves you so much." He blushed.

Goten couldn't believe how many hours of recordings Bulma had. The past memories had made him smile and laugh. Finally he was on the last disc of Bulma's DVDs. He pressed play and sat comfortably back on the couch.

"Trunks, Trunks come on give him back to me," said Gohan as he chased baby Trunks holding onto Goten baby Goten in his arms as he ran around the Son home.

"No! He's mine." Trunks yelled as he turned, stopped, smirked, and stuck his tongue out to Gohan before he started running again as baby Goten was giggling the whole time.

"It's time for his nap Trunks. Mom will kill me if I don't put him down. She probably won't let you come over to see him if you don't let me put him down for his nap."

Trunks pouted, stopped in his tracks, turned around, and handed baby Goten over to his big kid brother. Baby Trunks watched as Gohan took Goten away. Baby Goten waved happily at Trunks before he disappeared into his bedroom.

The disc went black as Goten stopped the DVD, took it out, and put it away with the other discs on the shelf next to the TV. Sitting back on the couch, he leaned back and closed his eyes.

Goten smiled. 'That's the Trunks I know and—I don't know. KAMI! I don't know if I can go down this road.' He thought about the Saiyan book in his room. 'Maybe if I finish the book, I'll understand.' Vegeta walked into the room to see the demi-saiyan in deep thought. Goten sensed him and got an idea. "Hey Vegeta."

"What do you want? I'm on my way to the GR to train, which you should be doing."

"Can dominant saiyans become dangerously obsessive over their submissive mate?"

"If you weren't so hesitant about that part of the book labeled Saiyan Sex, we wouldn't even need to have this conversation. Any way it was forbidden for saiyans to get attached to other saiyans during sex. The king believed it would bring about deep longing, which would result in fewer saiyans to be born. He believed it would be a distraction and a waste of time if saiyans date or anything other than thinking of your mate as the producer of an heir. Also, it was considered weak. Punishable by death."

"Wow, that's awful," he sighed, "you know a lot of the saiyan rules are—

"I know, unreasonable. At the time I followed the rules. A shock I know," he smirked. "Trunks thinks the same thing about the rules. If he wants something and everyone's telling him no, he's going to find away no matter what."

"Yeah," he laughed, "that's definitely Trunks," he smiled.

"So, you've watched the DVDS Bulma put together?"

"She thought it was important that I watch them."

"Well if we're done here—

"Bye Vegeta," he said as his cell phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He picked it up, "Hello."

"Goten, I want to see you now."

"Trunks, is everything ok?"

"I know it's late. If you don't want to meet me at my place, how about the park?"

"Ok." Before he could ask what was wrong, Trunks hung up on him. 'I wonder how worried I should be,' he thought as he disappeared from the living room and ended up in the park.

"Trunks," said Goten as he spotted his friend leaning up against a tree and walked over. "Is everything ok? You sounded weird on the phone."

"Have you been reading A Saiyan History?"

"Well yeah I thought it might help me better under our race. So far I don't like what I'm reading and I haven't finished yet, but I don't think that will change my opinion. Wait! How did you know I was reading that book?"

"I thought you might be curious about why my behavior has been so weird lately, so I took it out of my mom's library. I had a feeling you'd end up there after you left me. So how far did you get?"

"I uh," he blushed as he scratched his neck, "I stopped at Saiyan sex."

"Maybe that's a good idea. That chapter will really get your blood going."

"Why, what's so heart pounding about that section of the book?"

"Besides sexual positions in graphic detail there's a lot of violence. Rape was even talked about if one saiyan doesn't want sex, they will be forced by their partner in order to bring about a child to carry on the Saiyan race. Whatever it takes to breed soldiers to take over planets. The ultimate goal was to rule the universe."

"Why did you need to see me Trunks?"

"I need you to understand that I'm going through some changes, so you'll be relieved to know you won't be seeing a lot of me."

"Trunks, you're my best friend. I never said I didn't want to see you, but I need my own space to figure this out. You understand, right?"

"Believe me I do Goten," he laughed. "You know too bad I don't live by saiyan rules, but it will consume parts of my mind and body. Deep longing I would've been killed for that on my father's planet. It feels bad Goten, the thoughts I'm having. I have no control over them."

He could feel how overwhelmed Trunks was feeling, and he felt bad for what his best friend was going through. "Why you and not me?"

"I'm a dominant saiyan. It's built into me. It's to prepare me for choosing someone to mate with."

"That makes sense," he said as he looked around the park. "I just don't see myself as a submissive saiyan."

"Oh," Trunks smirked, "really?"

Before Goten could respond, he felt the wind knocked out of him as Trunks pinned him up against a tree. His warm breath near his ear. "Try and resist me," he smiled before his lips attacked the sensitive flesh of Goten's neck. Every nip and suck of the skin caused the raven-haired man into a bliss he had never experienced.

Goten wanted to resist but a big part of him never wanted him to stop touching him. 'Th—this ah is crazy. I can't believe what he's doing to me, and I ah can stop him. I can feel my human side resisting, but I don't feel strong enough. Ah! Kami!'

Coming back to reality, he found Trunks' hands moving across his clothed thighs getting closer to—His eyes widened. "Stop Trunks! Please."

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking into Goten's eyes. "I sensed your feelings. Why not give into me and see how happy I know I can make you?"

"H—how can you be so sure?"

"Well because you've made me so happy over the years by just existing and being by my side."


	17. Chapter 17

He had finished the book by the evening the next day with no breaks for food or sunlight. Lying on his back on his bed, he closed his eyes and his mind drifted to places it had never been before. When he opened his eyes, a blush came to his cheeks. 'Kami, is this how dirty Trunks' mind is? Well it's his fault. He put these ideas into my head with his stupid hands and mouth on my skin.' He sighed. 'I'm going crazy.'

After he showered and changed into fresh clothes, he came downstairs to see Bulla and Uub comfy on the couch together. He smiled before he passed the young lovebirds and made his way into the kitchen to see a rare sight. Bulma and Vegeta eating together.

"Have fun last night?" asked Bulma as she smiled.

"What are you talking about?" asked Goten as he made a plate of food for himself and sat down.

"The bite mark on your neck," said Vegeta.

"What!" he said as he felt the wound on his neck. "That fuc—

"Goten!" exclaimed Bulma.

"Sorry Bulma."

"Who did that to your neck?"

"I—uh Trunks."

Bulma's eyes widened in surprise. "What did I tell that boy about controlling his hormones?"

"Bulma, he's half-saiyan."

"I don't care Vegeta. If he forced himself on Goten, then it's not right."

"It doesn't matter now. You know what that mark means Bulma. It means our son has marked Goten as his mate. The process has all ready begun. There's no stopping it."

"He knew exactly what he was doing when he called me last night," said Goten. He could feel the hurt and betrayal course through his body.

"Goten," said Bulma softly, "this is not the way I wanted things to happen. I'm so sorry."

"Can you speed up your work on my capsule home?"

"Sure sweetie," she said as she made her way down the hall to her lab.

Goten wanted to be somewhere, anywhere but here right now. He walked out of the Briefs home, disappeared from the backyard of the home, and ended up at his older brother's house.

"Long time no see little brother," Gohan smiled as he brought down the newspaper from his face. "What brings you by?" he asked before he noticed the bite mark on his neck and the look of sadness in his brother's eyes. "What happened Goten?" he asked as he came over to inspect the mark. "Who did this to you?" He saw the look of embarrassment pass his brother's features.

"It's no big deal. I don't want to talk about it. I came over here to forget."

"Did someone force you to—?"

"No! Kami no. I—it's complicated Gohan."

"Try me Goten. You look freaked out and deeply hurt. I just want to help."

He sighed. "You think you know someone so well then they surprise you and hurt you in the most vulnerable way."

"Who hurt you?"

"I'm not sure it's in their complete control in what they're doing."

Goten came back to his brother's place with all of his things. He remembered asking his brother if he could stay with him until Bulma finished his capsule home, which she so graciously offered him. He also remembered telling Bulma that he couldn't stay any longer. She told him that she understood why, and he could see the deep disappointment in her eyes she had for Trunks. He didn't blame her. He would miss her. She had been a second mother to him.

He settled into one of the spare bedrooms and then came downstairs to see his brother, wife, and niece setting the table for dinner. He came into the kitchen to see three smiling faces staring at him.

"Uncle Goten you're here," said Goten as she rushed over to him and hugged him.

"It's good to see you to Pan," he said as he hugged her back.

"It's great to have you here for a while Goten," said Videl. "Pan misses you. I think even your mom misses you."

"Well lets not let all this food go to waste," said Gohan. "Lets eat."

After dinner Goten helped Videl wash the dishes as Pan followed her father into the living room. The dishes were clean and Goten and Videl had joined Gohan and Pan in the living room.

It was a nice night. Goten could tell by the breeze coming though the window and then he remembered his encounter with Trunks. 'His saiyan instincts took over but how much is that instinct and how much of it is Trunks? He didn't know if he wanted to know, he sighed, 'what do I do now?' He thought about the saiyan book and everything Vegeta had taught him about the saiyan race. He then thought of something.

"Hey Gohan?"

"Yeah."

"How much did Vegeta talk to you about saiyan history?"

"A few things. Why, what do you want to know?" he asked as his wife and daughter left the room at his wife's insistence.

"Well the dominant saiyan chooses a submissive saiyan to mate with and even if the submissive mate is not interested in the dominant, the submissive has no choice. They belong to the dominant saiyan. It's for the good of the saiyan race to procreate and create more soldiers."

"That sounds familiar. What do you want to ask me?"

"Do you think that's true? I mean is there no way to break free from the bond?

"From what I've learned from Vegeta a submissive saiyan's only option is to kill themselves, which was greatly looked down upon. It meant you were weak. Saiyans took pride in being a powerful, violent race." He saw the scared look on his brother's face.

"Gohan, the mark on my neck it's from Trunks. He's had feelings for me for a long time, and he knew very well what he was doing when he marked me." A lump grew in his throat. "I didn't want it, and I let him over power me. It's like I couldn't say no until his hands got very close—he blushed, "anyway I think it's his saiyan instincts telling him it's time to mate. I don't know what his human ones were telling him." He risked a glance at his brother. "Gohan, are you ok?"

"He forced himself on you Goten. That is not ok. It could be worse the next time. He could rape you Goten and then you would belong to him forever."

"So what can I do?"

Gohan sighed. "Don't let him complete the bond."


	18. Chapter 18

Trunks had the day off, so he spent some time outside, enjoying the air. He passed the park and cringed. He shook his head. 'I can't believe I did that to him. He'll never forgive me.' His feet stopped at the university where Gohan worked at, and he went inside the building. He sensed Gohan in his office and made his way there.

Before he could knock on the door, he heard Gohan talking to a woman. The voice was recognizable. It was Chichi. 'Why would she be here?' he thought.

"So he's ok?" she asked her son.

"He's pretty broken about what happened between him and Trunks."

"What happened Gohan?"

"I can't tell you mom. It wouldn't be right. He told me in confidence."

"If my baby's in pain, then I need to know so I can make things right. Kami I knew Trunks would hurt him but does Goten listen to me? No, he puts all his trust in Trunks and now look where it's gotten him."

Trunks couldn't help but feel Chichi was right about him. He sighed. 'I swore I would never cause him pain, and I broke that promise. Well he won't be hurt by me anymore,' he thought as he stared at the ki bracelet around his wrist. He decided he had heard enough and started walking down the hall.

"Trunks."

Trunks stopped in his tracks. "Goten," he said as he turned to face him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just leaving I'm sorry I'll get out of your sight."

"Wait!" he said as Trunks stopped. "Your dad called me. He told me everything. You really don't remember what happened at the park?"

"Yeah, and I feel terrible about what happened. In order to make sure it doesn't happen again, I'm wearing the ki bracelet my mother made. So you can protect yourself from me."

"I'm sorry Trunks. You shouldn't have to go through this because of me."

"It's not your fault," he smiled. "I was born this way. It was going to happen. I just didn't think it would be so bad. I thought I'd be strong enough to control my saiyan instincts."

"Trunks," he felt himself blush, "what do your human instincts say? I mean I know what your saiyan ones are thinking."

"I love you, and I don't want to lose you as my best friend. You're very important to me, and it kills me inside that I hurt you when I made that very promise to myself that I never would."

"I don't know where we go from here Trunks."

"We're best friends Goten. We've all ready established that, but I know and you know there is something more between us. You've seen my mom's tapes, and you've witnessed by deep longing for you despite it being from my saiyan instinct. I think it's up to you where we go from here. You can keep denying your feelings for me because you're scared, or you can embrace what there is between us and be happy, be yourself with me. I'll love you with every ounce of my being."

There was no doubt in his voice that Goten could hear. His friend was sincere. Butterflies and his racing heart responded to Trunks, and Goten could see every happy memory in his life and most of them seemed to be with Trunks. It flowed through his body, made him feel whole. "I have to go," said Goten as he disappeared from sight.


	19. Chapter 19

Trunks had the day off, so he spent some time outside, enjoying the air. He passed the park and cringed. He shook his head. 'I can't believe I did that to him. He'll never forgive me.' His feet stopped at the university where Gohan worked at, and he went inside the building. He sensed Gohan in his office and made his way there.

Before he could knock on the door, he heard Gohan talking to a woman. The voice was recognizable. It was Chichi. 'Why would she be here?' he thought.

"So he's ok?" she asked her son.

"He's pretty broken about what happened between him and Trunks."

"What happened Gohan?"

"I can't tell you mom. It wouldn't be right. He told me in confidence."

"If my baby's in pain, then I need to know so I can make things right. Kami I knew Trunks would hurt him but does Goten listen to me? No, he puts all his trust in Trunks and now look where it's gotten him."

Trunks couldn't help but feel Chichi was right about him. He sighed. 'I swore I would never cause him pain, and I broke that promise. Well he won't be hurt by me anymore,' he thought as he stared at the ki bracelet around his wrist. He decided he had heard enough and started walking down the hall.

"Trunks."

Trunks stopped in his tracks. "Goten," he said as he turned to face him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just leaving I'm sorry I'll get out of your sight."

"Wait!" he said as Trunks stopped. "Your dad called me. He told me everything. You really don't remember what happened at the park?"

"Yeah, and I feel terrible about what happened. In order to make sure it doesn't happen again, I'm wearing the ki bracelet my mother made. So you can protect yourself from me."

"I'm sorry Trunks. You shouldn't have to go through this because of me."

"It's not your fault," he smiled. "I was born this way. It was going to happen. I just didn't think it would be so bad. I thought I'd be strong enough to control my saiyan instincts."

"Trunks," he felt himself blush, "what do your human instincts say? I mean I know what your saiyan ones are thinking."

"I love you, and I don't want to lose you as my best friend. You're very important to me, and it kills me inside that I hurt you when I made that very promise to myself that I never would."

"I don't know where we go from here Trunks."

"We're best friends Goten. We've all ready established that, but I know and you know there is something more between us. You've seen my mom's tapes, and you've witnessed by deep longing for you despite it being from my saiyan instinct. I think it's up to you where we go from here. You can keep denying your feelings for me because you're scared, or you can embrace what there is between us and be happy, be yourself with me. I'll love you with every ounce of my being."

There was no doubt in his voice that Goten could hear. His friend was sincere. Butterflies and his racing heart responded to Trunks, and Goten could see every happy memory in his life and most of them seemed to be with Trunks. It flowed through his body, made him feel whole. "I have to go," said Goten as he disappeared from sight.


	20. Chapter 20

Goten woke up comfortably in his own bed, in his own capsule home. He smiled as he got up, got dressed, and headed out to work. He had a good day at work and afterwards he spent some time at the beach to cool off and relax from being in a hot kitchen all day.

Lying out in the sand from a refreshing swim, he sighed in contentment. He had to admit it was nice to be on his own, no one telling him what to do and no expectations from anyone. Life was good ever since he got his capsule home. 'I'll have to thank Bulma somehow.'

It gave him some time to think about what Trunks had said to him a couple of days ago at the university. He had been thinking about it a lot, and he knew Trunks was right. He was scared. 'My mother would hate me, and I'd never have a moment's peace to myself since Trunks is popular in the media.' He sighed, 'but I'm being selfish.'

"Goten."

He pulled off his sunglasses and smiled. "Hi Bulma, nice day isn't it?"

"Yeah, you just get off from work?"

"Yep, so what's new with you?"

"Trunks moved back in with me a couple days ago. I think he thought he might go backwards if he stayed alone in his apartment."

"He made the right choice," said Goten. "You can—

"I can only do so much for him."

"So, he's lost without me?" He asked.

"Yes," she said, sincerely. "A mom can tell when her son is love sick."

"I'm sorry," he said as tears ran down his face. "I don't want to hurt him. It's just—

"You love him, and you're afraid to fall because you might find you'll fall harder for him than you ever thought possible."

"I've never been in love before."

"I wasn't either until I met Vegeta, and I was afraid because he was a murderer. I fell hard, but I was embarrassed. I thought my parents and friends would judge me, even worse Vegeta himself, so I kept it to myself."

"So, how did you know he loved you?"

"By his actions. I wasn't expecting him to feel the same way about me, but his actions told me something different. I became brave enough to ask him to go on a date with me. You know what Trunks has done for you and how he feels about you, he's told you." She smiled. "He'll wait for you, you know."

"How long you think?"

"Forever, I think he'd rather be alone then without you and I know how that sounds but that's just the saiyan in him. He's loyal to his heart."

"Thanks Bulma I appreciate you being there for me when I need to talk and I want to thank you for the capsule home."

"Sweetie I did that out if the kindness of my heart. You don't have to repay me."

"Well if you and Vegeta come to my restaurant your meal is on the house."

"Thank you Goten that's sweet."

It was getting dark as Goten made it home. He dropped his things in the living room, showered, changed into fresh clothes, and passed out on his bed for the night with a lot on his mind.


	21. Chapter 21

The construction on Hercule's mansion had been finished, and Hercule had invited him and his family to join him in the celebration. Trunks didn't see why it was necessary, but he knew Hercule liked to throw parties. It was his way with connecting with his fans.

Walking into the lobby, Trunks looked around and appreciated the work that had been done to the house. He had put Hercule's vision to life and then some. He couldn't help but feel proud as he smiled. His professional life was soaring to great heights, but his personal life was practically non-existent. A frown replaced his smile. 'It's been five months since I last saw him,' he sighed.

"This is ridiculous don't you think son?" asked Vegeta. "The man can't help himself. He has to have all the attention. It's disgusting."

'Leave it to my dad to try and make me feel better.' Trunks smiled. "Well he is the world champ and you told me how much he helped you and Goku in the past."

"Whatever Trunks this party is stupid."

"I agree, but I thought it would be a good business move to be seen and heard for my work."

Vegeta smirked. "Your mother taught you well."

"Well the pride coursing through my veins isn't just from mom." He watched a brief smile appear on his father's face.

"You do know Goten is here with his family?"

"To tell you the truth I've been trying to stay out of sight from them."

"I understand Goten but why everyone else?"

"Chichi and Gohan know about my encounter with Goten in the park."

"They're protective over him."

"I know what they would say to me about it, and I don't want to hear it."

"Good plan son."

"You're being sarcastic."

"I—

"Trunks Briefs."

Trunks knew his dad didn't appreciate being interrupted but instead of ripping the person's head off, he walked away to find his mate.

"Ryun, what are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted to see what all the fuss was about and I must say I'm impressed by the transformation of this place."

"Thank you, now what do you want? It better not be what I think it is Ryun because we've had this conversation before. If you try anything—

"Funny, didn't you try something with him before? You hurt him just like your hurt every women you touch. This shouldn't be news to you Trunks. The media follows you more than any person I've ever seen."

Trunks wanted more than anything to punch this guy's lights out, but he resisted and just walked away until he was outside the house. He took a breath in and then out as he made his way to the tournament rings. When he turned the corner, he saw Goten walking around on one of the rings. Just by looking at him, Trunks could tell his friend looked on edge. He sighed. 'It isn't my place anymore. If I get too involved, I can't be responsible for my feelings but I can be responsible for my actions.'

"G-goten," he said as he approached his friend.

"Hey Trunks," Goten said as he turned to see his friend wasn't looking at him but past him. He sighed. "I—is it really been hard for you. You can't even look me in the face.

"I can feel my urges begging to come to the surface, but I'm under control. Thank kami for that, huh?"

Goten shook his head. "This isn't right Trunks. You shouldn't have to suffer because of me."

"It's my only option and besides we're friends and I promised I would never do anything to hurt you. Now I can't."

"Yeah but I made the same promise about you Trunks and I've failed you."

"Don't worry I'll be fine."

"Who the fuck are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

"Well I don't know what else to do Goten. So unless you have any ideas, this is the way it has to be?"

"The bracelet has to go Trunks."

"Are you insane? You do know what will happen once it's off, right?"

Goten blushed as he dug his fingers into his pant pockets. "Ye—yeah I know Trunks."

Trunks smirked. "Is this your way of trying to tell me something important?" he asked, as he looked his friend in the eyes.

"I won't lie. I'm kind of afraid of your saiyan side but maybe if you know that I'm not interested in being with anybody but you, that will calm that side of you down some."

"Goten, I need to hear the words," he said as he joined his friend in the tournament ring.

Goten felt Trunks' fingers intertwine with his own and his heartbeat started to race. He looked Trunks in the eyes, and he smiled at him. "I love you Trunks," he said as he watched the life come back into his friend's blue eyes. It was then he could feel what Trunks was feeling, happiness.

"And you're sure you want me to remove the bracelet?"

"How else are we going to complete the bond?" he asked as a blush came to his cheeks.

"Gee Goten I didn't know you were so impatient," he smiled.

"I'm not. I don't want to rush anything."

"It's not that easy Goten. My saiyan instincts want me to mate as soon as possible," he sighed, "I'm sorry, but I have an idea. I'll keep the bracelet in until you're ready."

"Are you sure Trunks?"

"Yeah, besides," he said as his hands snaked around his waist, "there are still other things we can do together. I'm not just all about sex Goten."

He laughed. "You could have fooled me by the way you were feeling me up at the park."

"It was just my way of expressing my deep longing for you. I use physical contact as a way of expressing myself. I guess it got out of hand almost mating with you in a public place."

"It felt good to be touched that way." He felt Trunks' lips on his neck.

The night was cool as Bulma and Vegeta made their way outside to the garden. Vegeta could tell something was up with his mate as her eyes went from the beautiful flowers to the dark sky above.

"What is it?"

"I'm worried about Trunks. Deep down I know the bracelet isn't doing him any good. It's just holding everything inside, and I just know it's driving him crazy. He's more moody and agitated."

"You tried talking to Goten, right?"

"Yes, but I wasn't going to force Trunks on him. It wouldn't be right. He should want to be with Trunks of his own free will." She sighed.

"You're right Bulma."

She smiled. "You know I never get tired of hearing that."

"Well don't get used to it woman."

They made their way passed the garden to see the tournament rings in sight. They turned a corner and spotted two shadows making sounds. Bulma's eyes widened, realizing she knew the couple making those sounds as Vegeta pulled her back around the corner.

'Oh my kami I can't believe it,' thought Bulma.

'It was inevitable.'

'Chichi is not going to like this. Vegeta we can't let them get caught.'

'Then they live their lives in secret?'

'Not forever but it's there decision to tell everyone about their relationship when the time is right for them.'

'Fine.'

Vegeta and Bulma came around the corner, startling the two demi-saiyans out of their heavy make out session.

"Mom, dad," said Trunks, "wha—

"I thought you might want a heads up before someone else caught you two," said Bulma.

"Th—thanks Bulma," Goten blushed as he adjusted his clothing.

"Just curious, how far did you two actually plan to go before we caught you?" asked Vegeta.

"That's none of your business dad."

"It's important to respect your mate son."

"I would NEVER disrespect Goten. I love him."

"Instincts can be a hard thing to control son. Believe me I know."

"I didn't plan to have sex with him out in the open. I can control myself better than that."

"That's good to know," said Vegeta.

"Well, this has been a fun evening," said Goten. "I should probably get back inside before my mom throws a fit and starts looking for me."

"So," said Trunks, "you wouldn't mind if I stopped by your capsule home tomorrow?"

"Sure," Goten smiled as he kissed Trunks' cheek, "see you tomorrow," he said as he went back inside.

His parents could see the love sick look on his face and smiled.


	22. Chapter 22

Goten had woken up early in the morning to an excited knock on his door. Stumbling out of bed, he trudged his way to the door. 'Gee I wonder who this could be,' he thought as he opened the door to see his new ecstatic, fresh-faced boyfriend at the door.

"It's like you don't know me at all Trunks because if you did you'd know I don't wake up at this hour," he said as he trudged over to the couch, grabbed a blanket, and lied down on the couch. "So, what brings you here so early?"

Trunks laughed as he closed the door. "It's nine o clock in the morning."

"Too early," Goten said as he buried his face in the blanket.

"I'm sorry chibi," he said as he joined Goten on the couch, "I wanted to see you."

Goten brought the covers from over his head to face his boyfriend. "And you couldn't wait until noon?"

"Nope," Trunks smiled as he stole a kiss on the lips from his boyfriend.

"It's definitely too early for that. I'm not that alert yet."

"When are you ever alert? You're the most klutzy person I know," Trunks laughed.

"Well you wanted to be with me," Goten smiled. "Rethinking that decision now aren't you?"

"Not even a little," said Trunks as he grabbed Goten and placed him on his lap. He saw the surprise blush on his boyfriend's face as head lied on his shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," he smiled, "I'm comfortable, but I'm going back to sleep whether you like it or not."

Trunks thought he would get out of his embrace and go back to his room, but Trunks was pleasantly surprised when Goten made himself comfortable in his embrace, closing his eyes.

'This feels right,' said Trunks as he took in his boyfriend's smell. 'Kami he smells so good. His saiyan instincts must be calling out to me to mate with him. But how does he not feel it in his blood? Maybe I'm just more saiyan then him.' He shook his head. 'No, that's not it. Maybe he's new to this kind of instinct. I mean he is a virgin after all. Yes, that has to be it!'

The bite mark on his sleeping boyfriend's neck caught his attention. 'I can't believe I don't remember doing that to his neck. You'd think I'd want to remember something like that,' he frowned, 'but I did it out of force. I must have blocked it out of guilt,' he thought as he looked at the ki bracelet on his wrist. 'I deserve this.'

"You think too loudly," said Goten as his eyes opened.

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"Trunks," he said as he blushed bright red, which Trunks found amusing, "I—I wanted it to. I told you that. You really know what to do with your hands and mouth."

"I've been told that," Trunks smirked, "but it means everything coming from you." Goten's hands came around Trunks' neck as he leaned in to kiss Trunks on the mouth. He was about to end the kiss when Trunks forced his lips back on to Goten's as he lied the raven-haired man below him, continuing his attack on his boyfriend's lips. He separated, so they could breathe and watched as Goten's eyes changed from innocence to pure lust. 'Huh, there's the instinct I was looking for. I must awaken it in him.' He smiled as his lips went back again for the kill with Goten's lips accepting him with open arms.


	23. Chapter 23

"Mom."

"I need to talk to your brother Gohan because he has to be out of his mind," she said as she pushed her shopping cart around the store, "accepting a capsule home from THAT woman!" She shook her head. "She has poisoned Goten just like her son has."

"Mom, you're being ridiculous and since when have you held a grudge against Bulma?"

"As if you don't know, she's been trying to get your brother and her son together ever since she found out her son was interested in Goten," she sighed, "I did what I could to keep them apart, but your brother grew an attachment to that—

"Trunks mom. Relax, there's no chance of them being together anyway. Trunks ruined that all by himself and that's all I'm going to say."

"Well that's one problem solved. Now what about Bulma?"

"Mom, you need to let this go. Dad wouldn't like that you're trying to hurt Bulma."

"I'm not trying to hurt your father. I liked Bulma up to a point until she interfered in your brother's life. He's my son not hers. She should spend less time worrying about my son and more time paying attention to her own delinquent son."

"Goten's a man mom. This has to stop now. You need to back off, or you're going to lose him forever by interfering in his life. I know he'll come to you when it feels right to him. You just have to be patient."

She sighed. "You're right Gohan. I don't want to push your brother away. I just miss him and love him so much."

They made their way into the parking lot with the groceries, packed them in her car, and drove home. The ride was quiet on the way home until Gohan spoke. "They grow up so fast, don't they?" he smiled.

Chichi was becoming tear-eyed but smiled. "Yeah, they sure do. Kami I can't remember how many times I wanted you and your brother to never grow up so you could stay with me forever." She sighed. "I just have to keep reminding myself that you and your brother are adults now. It's hard for me to let go."

"I know what you mean. Pan's growing up so fast. I just want her uncle to be a big part of her life like he's always been, but he won't come around to see her if you two can't learn to be civil."

"I wish your father was here. He just has this way of completing our family, you know?"

"Dad will be back mom, and I'm sure he would like it if you and Goten would find away to patch up your relationship," he sighed, "I just don't know if that's possible if you hold a grudge against his best friend and his family."

"What difference does it make if Goten and Trunks aren't friends anymore?"

"Goten still cares about Trunks on some level. They were friends since he was born. That relationship won't just disappear because Trunks screwed up once."

"Screwed?" Chichi's eyes widened. "Gohan, did Trunks force himself on your brother?"

"No mom Trunks would never hurt Goten like that. The situation is complicated."

"How is it complicated?" She thought for a moment. "Saiyan complicated."

"You'd have to talk to Goten about what happened. He can explain it better than me."

The evening breeze felt good on Trunks' skin as he walked out of his boyfriend's capsule home with a smile on his face. It had been a nice day being with Goten and doing nothing but kissing and being near each other. 'Who knew I could be content with someone without having sex? Although it shouldn't be a surprise, it's Goten after all. It's just too bad I got called into the office.'

"Trunks?"

"Gohan," he said surprised. 'Oh no this isn't going to be pretty.'

"What are you doing here? And—his eyes widened, "the bite mark on your neck. Ok what the hell is going on?"

"Gohan," said Goten as he came outside, "why don't you come in and I'll explain? Trunks has to be at the office right now."

"Are you sure?" asked Trunks to his boyfriend."

"Yeah," he smiled. "I can handle this."

"Ok, I'll see you later," said Trunks as he took off into the sky.

Gohan followed his brother inside and shut the door after him. Goten sat on the couch and Gohan decided to sit on a chair. The silence was uncomfortable for both brother but Goten decided to speak. "Trunks is my boyfriend."

"I don't understand. One day you come to me scared about what he almost did you and the next he's here at your house."

"I love him Gohan. I had a lot of time to think while I've been living here, and Trunks explained to me what happened at the park. He's also wearing the ki bracelet his mom made to control his instinct, so he doesn't you know, jump my bones." Goten blushed. "I'm not exactly ready for that step in the relationship yet."

"And, you've always felt this way for him?"

"Yes, I was just afraid of what mom would say. I still am so please don't tell her or anyone Gohan. I'll tell when I'm ready."

"Are you sure Trunks wants to keep your relationship a secret?"

"Actually it was his idea. He said he'd give me the time I needed."

"Wow, that's considerate of him."

"You seemed surprised."

"I shouldn't be," Gohan smiled, "but when it comes to you, he's always been tuned in to your needs."

"I don't even know how to respond to that."

"It means I know he loves you to. Honestly I've never seen him so happy. Even when you two were little and I brought you over to play with him. His eyes would just light up when he saw you. I can't believe I didn't see it sooner like Bulma did."

"So, you're not mad about what happened at the park?"

"No, I understand now but if he tries anything that makes you uncomfortable, I'll be here to put him in his place."

"Whatever Gohan."

"Kami mom is going to throw a fit when she finds this out from you. You think you can handle what she'd have to say?"

"No, but I'll take it when the time comes. I'll tell you right now Gohan. I won't stand for her putting Trunks down. If she crosses the line, then I'll have to walk away from her forever."

"I hope it doesn't come to that, but you have my support little brother."


	24. Chapter 24

Goten was exhausted from his late night shift as he dragged himself inside his home and fell onto his bed. He sighed. 'Kami what a busy night thank god I'm off tomorrow otherwise I'd pass out from exhaustion.' Before he could close his eyes, he felt his body being lifted from the bed, placed back on the bed with his blankets covering his body.

"Tru—Trunks."

"It's all right. You should get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up in the morning or evening depending on how long you sleep," Trunks smirked.

"Ar—are you moving in with me Trunks?"

"Only if you want me to, I don't want to push you into anything," he said as he lied beside his boyfriend on the bed.

Goten's hand popped out from under the covers and held onto Trunks' hand tenderly. He looked Trunks in his eyes and smiled. "I want you to live here Trunks," he said as Trunks smiled.

"You don't know how happy you've made me," Trunks said as he leaned over and kissed Goten on the cheek as he got out of bed. "I'll go get my stuff. I'll be back in a bit."

"You can't wait until tomorrow Trunks? It's kind of late if you didn't notice."

"Nope! I don't want to wait another second," Trunks said as he rushed out of the house and into the sky.

Goten laughed. "He crazy, but I love him," he said as his head hit the piliow and he was out like a light.

In the middle of the night Goten was awoken to a warm body beside him and he knew it was Trunks by his smell. He felt Trunks' arms around his waist as he was pulled towards his boyfriend's body. He smiled. "You just can't keep your hands to yourself can you Trunks?"

"And why would I want to? I love you."

Goten felt like he had the wind knocked out of him. The way Trunks said those words to him. He swore he had never heard so much love and tenderness from Trunks' mouth before. 'What else haven't I been noticing about my best friend?'

"Why don't you ask me instead of keeping it inside your mind?"

Goten laughed. "I guess I forgot about our telepathic connection for a moment there."

"You don't have to hide anything from me Goten. You know you can always trust me."

"I know," he smiled as he turned to face his boyfriend in bed. "This is all so new to me. I don't know what you're like in relationships."

Trunks frowned. "To tell you the truth I've never been in a serious relationship. I used to think it was just a waste of time, but I used to think about what being in a serious relationship with you would be like."

"And, is it anything like you imagined?"

"No fantasy could ever compare to the real thing," Trunks said as he cupped his boyfriend's cheek and pressed his lips to Goten's in a soft kiss and pulled away. "I love you Goten."

"I love you to Trunks. Now lets go sleep I'm beat."

"Right behind you," Trunks smirked as he swore he could feel Goten roll his eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning Goten had snuck out of his own bed and out of his boyfriend's sleeping clutches to do some grocery shopping. Pushing his cart down an aisle, he looked at his list, and grabbed some things to put in his cart. Before he made it to the next aisle, he heard a bunch of startled screams. Rushing to the next aisle, he saw his dad laughing nervously. "Uh sorry about that, nothing to see here," he said as his eyes went to his youngest, shocked son. "Goten!"

"Hey dad," said Goten, "I guess you're back. How was training?"

"Great, so how are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I moved out of mom's house and moved into a capsule home that Bulma made."

"Your mom can't be too happy about that but whatever makes you happy son," Goku smiled.

"Thanks dad," he smiled.

"So, grocery shopping?"

"Yeah, you know me, a bottomless pit." He laughed, "So you want to come over and see the place? I'm cooking."

"Great! Yeah I'm starving."

Goten finished his shopping and both father and son used the IT technique to appear at Goten's home. "Home sweet home," he said as he opened the door, letting his father in first to see the place.

"It's a nice house son. Bulma sure out did herself."

"Yeah that's my mother, a real show."

"Hey Trunks!" said Goku.

"Nice to see you Goku. It's been a long time."

"So I guess you decided to move away from your mom to?"

"I just moved in here last night, but it wasn't because my mother is hard to live with."

"Goten, is something going on here?"

"No, I thought it would be cool to have a roommate and what better than my best friend Trunks."

"Ah huh," Goku said suspiciously. "I know you're lying son. The bite mark on your neck says something different."

"You knew all ready," said Trunks. "You knew we are together."

"But how?" asked Goten, "the only people who know are Trunks' family and Gohan."

"Bulma wasn't the only one watching you two together when you were kids. Plus even if I didn't know back then, I would've known because Goten smells like you Trunks. Saiyans can tell."

"Wait a minute, that means my dad knew this whole time. Even before mom did," said Trunks.

"Why didn't Gohan know?"

"Too distracted by studying, Videl, and saving the world," said Trunks.

"I'm happy for you two," said Goku, "and I promise not to tell your mother," he said to his son as he stomach rumbled. "Oh yeah, I'm hungry."

"That's my dad," said Goten as he made his way to the kitchen with his groceries in hand.

After breakfast Goku took off home to see his wife, older son, Videl, and his granddaughter Pan as Goten cleaned up. Trunks watched him closely, and Goten could tell something was on Trunks' mind.

"Are you sure you didn't want to go with your dad?"

"Yeah, I just can't afford to be around my mother right now. She's become unpredictable in her tactics to keep me under her control."

"How far is she willing to go?"

"I don't know, and that's what scares me. You know I thought she would back off once I moved out but maybe since dad's back, she won't feel like she needs to keep me under he thumb."

"I hope so for your sake chibi. I don't want to see you hurt."

Goten laughed. "You know I don't remember you being this sweet."

"I know I was definitely no angel when I was kid. I always said exactly what I thought even if it did come off arrogant."

"Well your father was your world when you were that young. You always thought being the prince of all saiyan's son was something to be proud of."

"I still think it's something to be proud of. I mean if I were living on my dad's planet, I would be a prince."

"Yeah, but we'd be executed because of your deep longing for me. You wouldn't last long enough to even become King."

"Well then I'm glad I was born on earth where we won't be executed for loving each other," said Trunks as he dragged Goten by his hand to their bedroom and lied Goten down on his back.

"Trunks, what are you—

He was interrupted by his boyfriend's hot kisses down his neck, and his body pressed against his in desperate need. He was lost in Trunks' touch. Every kiss and every feeling of his hands stirred something inside Goten that he wasn't used to. He felt it in his groin as he grinded his body against Trunks'. When he felt Trunks stop touching him, he looked up to see Trunks smirking down at him.

"Wha—what?" he said in his flushed state.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who wants this to happen," he said as he saw Goten's eyes look to the bracelet on Trunks' wrist. "Goten."

"I—

"It's ok Goten," Trunks said as he got off of him and lied beside him. "I don't want to rush you."

"I've never done this before."

"I know how you feel. I was nervous my first time, and the sex wasn't that good. That doesn't mean it wouldn't be between us. You don't need to worry Goten. I'll take care of you. You don't have to be scared," he said as he took Goten's hand in his.

"I can't believe you're being so patient with me. You are so much more than I ever thought you would be. You just continuously surprise me."

The kindness in Goten's eyes was nothing knew to him but there was a spark in them that made him feel good inside. Trunks smiled. "Gee I don't think I can top that complement chibi." He kissed him on the cheek.

"Looks like I finally won something," he said as Trunks laughed.

"Only because I let you."


	26. Chapter 26

Goten was called in during the lunch hour and what an hour it was for him. He thought his head was going to spin from all the orders he had gotten. By the time his break came around, his body gave out on a bench near the ocean. He was too exhausted to eat much less get something to eat. He sighed, the waves of the ocean slipping him into a hypnotic trance.

"Goten, Goten, GOTEN!"

"Huh, oh sorry boss I'm coming." He took one last look at the ocean and then followed his boss back to work.

By the end of his shift, Goten could barely concentrate on flying home so he landed in a deserted alley, came out, and found he was close to Satan's mansion. 'I'm sure he won't mind having a guest.'

"Goten! Well of course you can stay here tonight. I hope you don't mind me saying, but you look exhausted. Putting a lot of hours at the restaurant?"

"I—it's not a big—he yawned, "deal. I just need to sleep now."

When he made his way to one of the guest rooms, he made it to the bed, falling asleep instantly when his head met the pillow. What he didn't know was Hercule was making a call to Chichi.

"I just thought you should know Chichi."

"Thank you Hercule I'll be right over to take care of him."

Goten woke up refreshed but hungry. As he stood up and stretched, he realized he hadn't told Trunks where he was. 'But he can track me so I should be ok,' he thought as he made his way downstairs to see the smiling face of his mother and suddenly he didn't feel so good. "What are you doing here?"

"Hercule was concerned about you, and he called me."

"Well he made a mistake," said Goten as he passed his mother and walked out the door.

"Goten, Goten wait!" she said as she grabbed his arm.

"What is it mom?" he asked as he turned to face her.

"You need to stop being so foolish and come home. You shouldn't even be living on your own until you're married."

"I'm not going home. I'm not even sure it was much of home when your mother is trying to control everything you do. My life is none of your business anymore so stay out of it." He started to walk away from her.

"You're not being a good son. Your niece—

"Don't you dare try to use Pan to guilt me into coming home. It won't work and besides I know Pan wants me to be happy. I'd be more than happy to see her away from you and besides you don't need me at home anymore. You got dad."

"You are definitely not your father."

"You're right mom. I'm Goten, which is what I've been trying to explain to you all this time. I'm also not Gohan so get that idea out of your head. Maybe you should have spent my life getting to know who I was instead of trying to shape me into one of your brainwashed soldiers."

"Goten."

"Just leave me alone mom," he said as he disappeared from her sight.

"This isn't my son," she said to the air as she shook her head and drove the long road home.

Goten got home to find he was alone. He sighed as he dragged his body to his bathroom, shed his clothing into his hamper, stepped into his tub filled with warm water, and closed his eyes as his face slipped below the water. He just wanted to let go and relax but every time he tried, he could only think about how he could never measure to his mother's expectations. The thoughts alone made him feel like he was frowning with no hand to reach out and save him.

Running out of air, he raised his head out of the water and gripped the tub with his wet arms. The tears running down his face isn't what surprised him. It was the sounds that came out of his mouth that frightened him. It was he. He was screaming, and he couldn't stop it. He didn't know if he wanted to. His life had been all about doing what he was told and he did for most of his life but he had his limits. Now he was breaking.

"I—I can't STOP!" he screamed as he could feel his power level rise as well as his hair.

He tried to calm down and think of things that made him calm. Breathing in and out was helping. As soon as he felt control of his faculties again, he turned off the water, got out of the tub, and wrapped a towel around his waist when suddenly a jolt of pain passed through his body. "Oh shit!" he said before he fell to the floor.

Sitting up slowly, he could see his blood staining the white titled floor. 'Where is it coming from?' he wondered as he lifted the towel to see a few glass shards near his upper thighs. 'How did the shards get there?' he asked as he looked around the bathroom to see the glass shower door in pieces on the floor. He realized he was also bleeding from his hands and arms. 'It would be so easy.' He shook his head. 'No, what the hell was I thinking?'

Goten carefully eased his body into a standing position while leaning his hand against the wall. Slowly he made his way to the door as he heard footsteps coming his way. 'Thank kami Trunks is home.' He stopped, realizing what he had just said. 'Home with Trunks,' he smiled. 'Trunks is my home.'

"Goten! What happened in here?" asked a panicked Trunks.

"I ran into my mom at the grocery store and it didn't go well. I think I've been holding in a lot and I took out on my bathroom."

"And on yourself, are you all right?"

Goten smiled. "I—I'm ju—just feeling a little dizzy," he said as he felt his legs give out from under him but luckily Trunks caught him.

"I think we should get you cleaned up," Trunks said as he carried Goten over to the toilet seat and sat him down. Goten waited as Trunks took out some supplies from his cabinet. "Looks like my mother fully stocked your bathroom."

"She always been prepared for anything," Goten laughed. "Remember that camping trip we went out on as kids. She made sure we had everything but the kitchen sink."

"Yeah," he laughed, "I remember. It's just her way to make sure the ones she cares about are well taken care of," he said as he set the supplies down on the sink counter, grabbed what he needed, and kneeled before his boyfriend, taking his arm carefully in his hand.

"This is going to hurt, isn't it?"

"It depends," he smirked, "how much do you want it to hurt?"

Goten blushed and rolled his eyes. "You are something else Trunks. I love you."

Trunks had finished wrapping the bandages around his boyfriend's wounded arms, but he was more concerned about the shards of glass on his upper thighs. He just didn't want to touch Goten so intimately without his permission.

"Goten, we have to deal with the glass on your upper legs. I don't want you to become infected, and you know you won't be able to get all the shards yourself."

"I know Trunks," he blushed. "It's ok, just be careful."

"I will but maybe you want to check to see if there is some glass you can get yourself while I try and clean up the bathroom."

"Ok," he nodded.

By the time Trunks was done he turned to his boyfriend to see a bit more blood bleeding onto the towel around his waist. "Are you all right? You look pale."

"I—I'm losing blood. I'm finished with the shards I can see, but you'll have to get the rest."

"All right," Trunks said as he kneeled down between his boyfriend's legs, which he spread for him. Trunks swallowed hard and tried to concentrate on the glass buried in his boyfriend's skin. He took the tweezers from the cabinet and started plucking glass out, one painful move after another for Goten. He stopped for a moment to check on Goten, who was breathing heavily. "Goten?"

"H—how's it going down there?"

"Fine, how are you doing?"

"I'm hanging in there. Are you almost done?"

"Yeah, you're doing great by the way."

"I—I don't feel so good." He saw the worried look in Trunks' eyes.

"Don't worry I'll finish as quickly as I can."

It had been difficult for Trunks to finish, especially when he had to hear the painful whimpers of his boyfriend but he was glad when he was done. He disinfected the cuts in the skin and wrapped his thighs. Then he picked up Goten, placed him on the bed, and went back to clean the bathroom. When he was finally done, he walked back into the bedroom to see Goten sleeping soundly and peacefully. He sighed in relief as he lied beside Goten and drifted off to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

The smell of food awakened Goten as he followed the scent to the kitchen to see a meal for two on his table. He sat down and greedily dug into the meal Trunks had cooked. He didn't realize Trunks was starring at him the whole time as he inhaled his food. He laughed. "Just like old times Goten." He smiled.

"Oh, uh right," he blushed. "Thanks for the breakfast Trunks." He looked up to see the kind, ocean eyes of his boyfriend.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little dizzy and weak but I'll be ok."

"You know you can't lie to me Goten. I don't know why you even try."

"Have I been a bad son to my mom?"

"No, what makes you think that?"

"Sh—she said I was," he said as a lump in his throat formed.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about Goten. I think she's just frustrated that she can't control your life anymore, and she's taken it out on you, which isn't fair to you. You don't deserve to be treated like you did something wrong because you haven't."

Goten could feel the rage in Trunks' voice and his empathy for his situation.

Goten had gone back to bed after breakfast, needing to get more rest from his emotional outburst yesterday, but he was having trouble getting to sleep as he tossed and turned. His eyes opened, and he thought, 'why did I respond that way? Why couldn't I control it?' He started to think back to yesterday, going over everything that happened. He sighed as he rolled over again. 'Maybe I've been holding so much inside of me and my body couldn't take it anymore so it let go.'

The shower turned off, Trunks came out, wrapped himself in a towel, and walked right into the bedroom being careful not to wake his sleeping chibi as he grabbed some clothes. He heard his boyfriend shift in bed and knew he was still awake as he turned to see his restless body.

"Goten."

"Hm?" he said as he poked his head from under the covers.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked as he sat down at the edge of the bed.

"Um," Goten blushed.

"Why are you embarrassed? You can ask me anything, and I won't laugh or judge you. I promise," he said as he moved up beside Goten.

"I—It's not very saiyan or manly, but I thought we could cuddle." He felt a kiss on his cheek as Trunks greedily but tenderly took Goten into his arms. He laughed. "You didn't waste anytime."

"I never do," said Trunks as he buried his noise into Goten's hair. "Kami you smell so good."

Goten blushed but moved his face so his eyes could see Trunks' face and then his eyes drifted to his bare torso. Curious, he lied his head down on Trunks' stomach and traced the skin delicately with his fingers. He felt the warmth of his skin, and he could feel his saiyan instincts coming to the surface. 'N—no I'm not ready for that now,' he told his instincts. 'I love him, but I want to mate with him because I want to, not because my instincts are pressuring me to.'

"Goten," said Trunks who was running his hands through his boyfriend's hair.

"Yeah Trunks."

"You're a lot stronger than I give you credit for."

"What do you mean?" he asked as he lifted his head to look at Trunks.

"You want to be with me for all the right reasons, not because our saiyan instincts say we should mate. I mean if I weren't wearing this ki bracelet right now—

"I'm sorry you're going through this because of me."

"Goten, it's not your fault. This behavior started in me the moment I was born. There's no way you could have prevented it and besides being with you like this is enough for me."

"For now anyway," Goten smiled. "The bracelet won't stay on forever. I promise when—

"We have sex," he smirked as his boyfriend blushed as red as a tomato. "You are so cute chibi," he said as he pecked him on the lips. "You're 25 years old and even saying the word sex makes you blush. How are you going to react when we're actually fucking each other's brains out?"

"We—well that definitely an interesting way of referring to sex."

"I bet you're the kind of person who likes to refer to sex as making love."

"Whatever Trunks you'll be lucky if you get anything from me now," he smirked.

Tonight was the opening of Yamcha's club. He had invited the whole gang to come, and Trunks was less than thrilled to be there because of all the bad reminders clubs gave him. Getting drunk, dancing while a group of women groped him, taking a woman home, and having meaningless one night stands used to be the way he spent his personal life but not anymore. He smiled. 'I don't know what the hell I was thinking. I feel more myself now then I ever felt, and it's because of Goten.'

"Hey Trunks," said Yamcha, "so, what do you think? Nice, isn't it?"

"It's something else."

"Hey, I know it's nothing like what the great Trunks Briefs can design but this place is really me, you know?"

"Yeah," he looked towards the dance floor, "I know."

"Trunks you need to relax. Have a drink, dance with a woman."

"I'll have a drink but my days of being single are over."

"What! Are you serious? You're making a mistake."

"Trust me I'm not. I'm happy. Being single sucks."

"You can't mean that. You could have a different woman every day of the week, and you're throwing that away for one person that you'll probably get sick of and end up dumping anyway?"

"No," he smiled, "I have a strong feeling it will last forever."

"Boy are you delusional but whatever. Have a good time tonight."

"Thanks Yamcha," he said as Yamcha went to greet his other guests.

Trunks looked at his watch. 'Where is he? Maybe he got held up at work after all.' He watched as people came through the entrance and then he spotted Goten, whose eyes spotted him.

"Hey Trunks."

Trunks looked at him. His eyes were tired, but his spark was still there. He looked worn out. "You should sit down. You don't look so good."

Goten sat in the chair Trunks pulled out for him. "Thanks," he smiled, "but I wanted to be supportive of Yamcha's club even though—

"It's not your scene."

"Yeah, but it's yours."

"No, not anymore. It's just a place of bad memories," he said as he sat down. "I don't need a place like this anymore," he smiled. "I'm happy." It was dark in the club, but he could see the faint blush on his boyfriend's cheeks.

"So, how long do you think we have to stay?"

Trunks laughed. "What happened to being supportive?"

"Well I'm tired and I'm still recovering from my outburst in the bathroom."

"Why did you go to work today and then come here? Your body needs to recover."

"What are you my doctor?"

Trunks smirked at him. "Now Goten do you really want me to play doctor with you right now?"

"Do you just wait until I say something that sounds sexual?"

"Sorry, it's been a while since I last had sex."

"You sound like you'll die without it."

"Some times it feels that way," he said as Goten took his hand.

Trunks could tell Goten was trying hard to stay awake, and he frowned. "Goten, I think it's time get you to bed and yes I know how that sounds but you know what I mean."

"O—ok," Goten said as he stood up and followed Trunks to the exit.

Trunks kept a close eye on his boyfriend, and his boyfriend knew that he was. It was dark, but Goten grabbed a hold of Trunks' hand.

"Goten?"

"I'm ok. I just want to hold your hand. No need to freak out."

"I'm fine. I'm just overprotective. Geez you think you'd know this about me by now."

"I know Trunks. I was just teasing," he smiled.

They made their way outside the club, found a deserted alley, and Goten used his IT technique, which Trunks was opposed to, and landed right on the bed. Goten was out like a light, and Trunks followed his lead.


	28. Chapter 28

The morning had turned into afternoon, and the two demi-saiyans had awoken together. Trunks' arms found their way around Goten's waist as Goten laughed. "Th—that tickles Trunks."

"Oh really," he smirked evilly as he started to tickle his boyfriend mercifully. He could here his laughter fill up the room and it made him smile.

"St—stop Trunks, plea—please." Goten felt Trunks stop instantly which surprised him. Usually he would coax him into saying something he didn't mean. "Trunks," he said as Trunks got up from the bed, making his way to the bathroom.

Goten sat up in bed. He felt a little bit dizzy, but he got up and walked into the bathroom to see Trunks sitting on the toilet. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, I'm just starting to feel my saiyan instincts trying to get out," he sighed. "I don't think the ki bracelet is working so well."

"Well yeah," said Goten, "the ki bracelet controls a saiyan's power. It doesn't suppress a saiyan's urges."

"I'm not going to be able to hold on for much longer Goten," he said in a serious tone. He couldn't even look at him.

"I—I guess we have no choice then."

"No!" he said as he stood up to face his boyfriend. "I want you to be with me because you want to. Not because you feel like you have to."

"I don't want you to suffer because of me. I love you, and it kills me to see you in this kind of pain. I just want to take it away."

"I may have an idea. We don't have sex."

"Yeah, we're all ready not doing that."

"There are plenty of things we can do intimately that doesn't require sex."

"Like what?"

"Besides cuddling there's grinding, groping, and making out heavily."

"Ok," he blushed. "I can do that. We've all ready cuddled. Everything else is simple."

"We don't have to do any of that right now. Just when you feel like you want to do more than talking, please let me know."

"I will Trunks. I promise," he smiled as he hugged Trunks. "Kami, you're the best boyfriend."


	29. Chapter 29

"Goten!" said a familiar male voice.

Goten had just removed his chef hat and coat for his break when he heard his name being called. He came out from the kitchen and smiled to see his grandfather. "Grandpa! I can't believe it. You're really here."

"Yeah, and I brought the rest of the family with me," he said as Goku, Chichi, Gohan, Videl, and Pan came through the door.

Goten was happy to see everyone accept his mother, but he didn't let it show. He just smiled and followed his Grandpa over to everyone. "It's good to see the whole family together."

"I couldn't agree more," said Chichi as she smiled.

The Son family went to the beach, and Goten watched them. He smiled, thinking about how simple life was when he was a boy. "Goten, can we talk?" asked his grandpa the Ox King.

"Sure grandpa, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well I've talked to your mother since I've been away on vacation."

He sighed. "So, she's caught you up on everything, huh?"

"Yes Goten, and with good reason. Your mother only has your best interests at heart."

"Not you to Grandpa, I don't need this right now."

"You will not be disrespectful to me young man. You understand?"

"Not if you're going to judge me and what I'm doing with my life."

"It's wrong Goten. HIS feelings are wrong. I'm just glad you were able to resist him."

Anger. He could feel it boiling to the surface. He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to hide his feelings. He wasn't ashamed of Trunks or what they had together. He loved him and to hell with everyone else. "Well you can tell mom because dad, Gohan, Videl, and Pan all ready know I decided to pursue a relationship with Trunks."

"WHAT!" exclaimed the Ox King.

"Dad, what's going on?" asked Chichi as she came over to see what all the commotion was about.

"I have to get back to work," said Goten as he started to walk away.

"Have you lied with that man?"

Those words stopped Goten in his tracks, causing him to turn and face his grandpa. "That's NONE of your business."

"By your defensiveness I can tell you haven't and it needs to stay that way. If you lie with him, he will make you impure. It is a SIN!"

Goten came as close to his grandpa as he could and pulled down the shirt covering his neck to show the bite mark Trunks had given to him. "You know what this means? It means I've begun the saiyan mating process," he said as he saw his grandpa's eyes widened.

"You insolent bra—!"

"That's enough grandpa!" said Gohan. "Goten, go back to work. I'll handle this."

"Gohan, are you—

"Yes, go Goten."

Goten walked away and couldn't look back. After his shift at the restaurant, he came outside to see the sky. It was darker. 'It's going to rain.' He disappeared.

Goten reappeared in his brother's house. He heard no arguing. 'Well that's a good thing or maybe it's not,' he thought, as he made his way downstairs to see out the window. 'Great, it's raining.'

"Uncle Goten?"

"Hey Pan," he smiled, "are you here alone?"

"Yeah, everyone's at Grandma's. Are you ok? You look kind of pale. Maybe you should sit down."

"Thanks Pan," he said as he sat down on the couch in the living room as the whole house went black.

"Just great the power's out. I'll go get some candles, and you stay and rest."

"Be careful!" he yelled as Pan disappeared into the kitchen.

Once Goten got comfortable on the couch, he instantly drifted to sleep. When Pan came back in the room with the candles, she saw her uncle had fallen to sleep and frowned in worry. 'What's Grandma done this time?' she thought as the front door opened.

"Pan," said Gohan.

"Quiet," Pan whispered, "uncle Goten is sleeping," she said as she covered him with a blanket.

"Someone's got to let Trunks know that his boyfriend is sleeping over," said Videl as she smiled.

"I'm on it," said Gohan, "if I remember correctly Bulma gave us a phone that will work for emergencies. It was a house warming present," he said as he made his way upstairs.

Gohan found the phone on the top shelf of his closet, sat down on his bed, and made a phone call. "Hey Trunks."

"Gohan, is—

"Don't worry he's at my house sleeping."

"Is he all right?"

"That's what I want to know. Trunks, what happened?"

"Everything that's been building up in him has been released. He lost control in his bathroom and broke the glass on his shower."

"And you didn't tell me this sooner because…?"

"I promised him I wouldn't say anything."

"So, that's why he was so sluggish at the opening of Yamcha's club. He used up a lot of energy in that instant."

"I've been making sure he gets some rest, but he wants to work. I'm worried about him Gohan."

"I know Trunks so am I, and my grandpa's lecture to Goten didn't help matters either."

"So the Ox king knows?"

"Yeah Goten told him and my mom. Not only does my mother not approve but my grandpa doesn't either."

"I'm coming over."

"Trunks, you know that's not a good idea. There's a storm outside. Come by in the morning."

Trunks sighed. "Fine, just let Goten know that I love him. I'll see him tomorrow."


	30. Chapter 30

Goten woke up to find he had slept through the whole night on his brother's couch. Sitting up, he stretched his arms above his head and let out a yawn as he placed his feet on the floor. It was then he heard a set of rushed footsteps coming his way, and he smiled as a warm feeling passed through his body. "Goten," said the voice as Goten turned to see his boyfriend relieved to see he was ok.

Before he could respond, he felt Trunks' arms around him and the warmness in his body returned. 'Weird, what is this feeling?' He thought as his arms went around Trunks. "It's good to see you to Trunks. I'm fine."

"You're not fooling anyone Goten," he said as he came out of Goten's arms to hold his hands. "You almost destroyed your bathroom and yourself because you were holding in years of doing what you were told."

"I know you're right Trunks, and I'm not fine. It's bad enough my mother will do anything to try and control my life but now my grandpa. It's too stressful to deal with them both, but they can't convince me the way I'm living my life is wrong. I'm old enough to be in control of my own destiny."

"That's the spirit," Trunks smiled, "plus you have your dad, brother, Videl, and Pan who support the way you choose to live your life."

"I'm not fine now, but I'm going to be," he smiled.

"I love you Goten," he said as he caressed his boyfriend's cheek. He leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

Before Trunks could pull away, Goten kissed him back as he wrapped his arms around Trunks. He lied the raven-haired man down on the couch as their kisses became more passionate. They frantically groped each other as they grinded their bodies together.

"What's that sound?" asked Pan as she walked downstairs. Trunks quickly got off of Goten and sat in one of the arms chairs while Goten lied back down on the couch, covering himself with the blanket. She came into the living room to see her uncle watching TV while Trunks checked his phone for messages. "Hey you guys, did you here any strange sounds while you were down here?"

"Nope," said Trunks not even looking up from his phone.

Pan faced her uncle and smiled. "Uncle Goten, do you know something?" she asked as she came over to the couch and looked her uncle in the eye. She saw a faint blush on his face and smirked. "It's just as I thought."

"What?" asked Goten nervously.

"You two were making out on my papa's couch," she smiled, "I wonder if I should tell him."

"Pan, you wouldn't?" he asked her as he sat up on the couch.

"No," she laughed, "but it was funny to see the look on your face."

"Pan, you better start running," said Trunks.

"Why?"

"Well he has that look in his eyes. I wouldn't want to be on the other end of it," said Trunks.

"Oh, I'm sure that's a lie Trunks," said Videl as she came in the room with a smile.

"You're right," Trunks smiled. He looked at Goten. "I think it's time we went home." Goten nodded in agreement as he took Trunks' hand. He heard his stomach rumble. "But not before we eat something."

Gohan, Videl, Pan, and Trunks watched as Goten scarfed down breakfast so quickly they were afraid he would choke. Pan smiled as it reminded her of her Grandpa Goku's eating habits. Goten looked up from his plate to see eight pairs of eyes on him.

"What, do I have something on my face?"

Trunks smiled. "No, you're fine," he said a Goten blushed.

"Aw, how sweet," said Videl. "I remember when Gohan tried to flirt with me," she laughed, "he was awful."

"I know," said Goten, "I had to hear his poor attempts to try."

"Like you're any better little brother. You blush every time Trunks compliments you."

"Hey, I'm just not used to it yet. We're just starting out."

"Do you two want to take this outside?" asked Videl.

"I'm still recovering from my outburst, but I'll take Gohan anywhere, anytime when I'm better," he smiled, "he can count on that."

"I'll be waiting," said Gohan.

After breakfast Gohan, Videl, and Pan saw Goten and Trunks outside to hear the commotion coming from Chichi and Goku's house. Gohan told his wife and child to go inside as he, Goten, and Trunks went over to the house.

"Mom, what's going on?" asked Gohan as he entered the house along with his brother and Trunks.

"He's arguing with my father. I tried to stop them, but I couldn't. They're so angry," she said.

"Are you ok mom?" asked Goten as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

She looked to her youngest son to see Trunks right behind him. "What's HE doing here?"

"He just wants to help mom. Now what's going on?"

"You should know. They're arguing over you," she said as Goten walked passed his brother, mother, and boyfriend into the backyard.

"Dad! Grandpa! STOP!" he said as Goku looked his way.

"Son, you shouldn't be out here."

"Well too bad because I'm going to settle this once and for all," he said as he turned to his grandpa. "I'm in love with Trunks, deal with it because it's never going to change. You can argue with my dad or anyone else who thinks Trunks and I should be together, but you're not going to change their minds either. You can say whatever you want to hurt me but if you or mom say anything nasty about Trunks, then you can forget me ever coming here again."

"NO!" yelled Chichi.

"See what you've done? You've made your mother upset," said the Ox King.

"She's always upset if things don't go her way. So what? Am I supposed to be miserable for the rest of my life by doing everything she says? I mean kami I thought the whole idea of raising children was so they can learn to be independent when they go off in the world. Not stay at home and live the life their parents always dreamed."

"Goten," said Goku as his youngest son faced him, "you know your mother loves you."

"Yeah," he smiled, "I do, and I'll always love you mom, no matter what." He said as he faced his mom before walking away along with Trunks who took his hand, tightly.

"Goten?"

"What is it Trunks?" he asked as Trunks drove them home.

"You want to go to the beach."

"Well," he smiled, "it is a beautiful day. Lets do it!" Before Trunks could smirk, Goten caught him. "Don't even try it Trunks because you think you're being clever but you're not."

"Hey, you're the one who said it, not me."

"I know what you want from me and even though you've been a complete gentlemen about waiting until I'm ready, I feel bad for making you wait. I know the groping and making out will only do so much."

"It's not like I would force you to. I'm wearing the ki bracelet for kami's sake."

"So, you're saying if the bracelet was off, then nothing would stop you?"

"I'm sorry Goten. I can't help the way I'm wired. I mean hell I've been fighting these instincts for years. You think someone as smart as me could figure out how to harness them."

"Well what about your dad?"

"What about my dad?"

"Isn't he the dominant mate? Why not ask him how he harnessed his instincts when it came to your mom?"

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Maybe I'm really the genius," he smiled.

"When it comes to matters of the heart, you definitely are," he smiled at Goten.

"So, you want to head over to your mom's house instead of the beach?"

"No, we can do that later. Lets have fun at the beach."

Trunks parked, and they got out and headed towards the water. They brought the towels from the trunk of Trunks' car, lied them down, shed their clothes, leaving them in their boxers, and dove into the water.

Goten felt more relaxed as he dove further and further down into the darkness. Somehow it felt comforting to him in a way it never had before. There was no yelling, screaming, or drama to deal with. It was just silent and then he needed to breathe as he swam up to the surface. Breaking the surface Goten looked out for Trunks to see him just floating on his back, moving with the ocean waves. He smiled as he swam over to him.

"You feel better?" Trunks asked as his eyes went to his, making his insides nervous.

"Yeah," he smiled, "thanks for taking me here. I guess you really know what I need when I'm feeling down."

"Well," he smiled, "I'm the only one who knows you better than you know yourself. When we complete the bond, that will increase and that reminds me."

"What?"

"My dad wanted to talk to us about bonding before we go any further."

"Anything we should be worried about?"

"I don't think so, but we'll find out tonight. Mom wanted the four of us to have dinner at our place."

"Shit! Why didn't you tell me sooner Trunks? I have a feast to prepare."

"Relax, mom's bringing takeout."

"Ok, well I still have to do some cleaning. The place is a pigsty."

Trunks was finishing up some work he had brought home with him when he heard the rushed, frantic steps of his boyfriend, cleaning the house. He smiled in amusement as he shut down his laptop. He knew his mother wouldn't make a big deal if the house wasn't neat, but he didn't want to tell Goten who was close to done.

He just smiled and let out a chuckle as Goten looked from what he was doing to stare at his boyfriend. "What's so funny?" he asked as he put the broom he had been sweeping the floor with away.

"My mom's not Chichi you know. She's not going to scold you if the place is a pigsty."

"It's just instinct I guess. My mom's still in my head."

"Do you want to—?"

"No, I think I've talked about it enough. It just doesn't solve anything. It's time to move on," he said as he walked into the bedroom.

"Are you sure you can?" Trunks asked, following his boyfriend into the room.

He sighed. "I have to try Trunks. It will drive me crazy wondering if there's anything I can do to fix things with my mother. I've done and said what I could. It's her decision whether she wants to accept me or not."

"That makes sense. So do you want to shower first?"

"It's probably better if you go first. I know what you're thinking," he smiled, kissed him on the cheek, and left the room.

"Tease!" Trunks yelled.

After his shower Goten went in and complained about Trunks using up all the hot water. When he got out and wrapped in a towel, he gave Trunks a death glare, which was hilarious to him. "You know that glare doesn't work on me chibi. My dad practically invented the death glare."

"Whatever I'm still mad at you," he said as he grabbed some clothes out of the drawer.

"No, you're not really mad at me but nice try," he smiled as Goten sat beside him on the bed.

"Have I ever really been mad at you for anything?"

"No, but the night's still young," he said as he looked around the room, "so are you going to get dressed? I mean I don't mind the view, but my parents might have an objection."

"No," he smirked, "I thought I'd straddle your lap naked and wrap my legs around your waist while your parents gawk in horror."

"You know that doesn't sound like a bad idea accept for my parents being there."

"I thought you'd say that," he laughed," but seriously I'll put some clothes on."

Goten closed the bathroom door as Trunks let out a breath he had been holding in. 'Damn it I don't know how long I can keep this up. He's driving me crazy with his scent everywhere. I guess he doesn't realize his body is calling out to me to mate with him.'

"I know Trunks," said Goten as he came out fully dressed. He sighed. "You're not the only one resisting their instincts."

"Then why are we Goten? Kami we're saiyans, we should be fucking each other's brains out all ready. Why are you so resistant Goten? You never told me why."

"It's my human instincts Trunks. I'm just not as secure as you are about sex. I could be really bad at it." All he could hear was Trunks' laughter.

The silent treatment is what Trunks got from his boyfriend after he laughed at him. All he could do was pout but Trunks didn't mind. He found it adorable how Goten could still look like a child after all these year. It reminded Trunks of simpler times in his life when saving the world and being a kid was all he had.

"How long do you think you can keep this up Goten? My parents get here in about an hour, and it would be very rude of you not to speak when spoken to." He saw his boyfriend stick his tongue out at him. "That's very mature Goten."

Goten rolled his eyes as he sat down on the couch. Finding the remote he flipped through the channels on the TV. When he felt Trunks sit beside him, he scooted over as far as he could.

"Come on Goten, look I'm sorry I laughed at you. It wasn't because I think you're bad in bed." He watched as Goten's head turned to face him, his eyes showing curiosity in them. Trunks smiled. "Well know that I go your attention I can explain." Goten nodded.

"What I meant to say was I don't think that's possible. True it will be your first time with someone but everyone's awkward their first time. Hell I'm sure I was horrible. I didn't know where to put my hands. I was just plain awkward. I definitely wasn't shy, but I'm sure you'll be, and it will be ok. I'll be there with you Goten. Trust me I would never laugh at you because you're inexperienced."

"That's good to know or else I would have to kick your ass," he smiled.

"So, you're finally talking to me?"

"Yeah, I don't want to be rude to your mom. I'm sure your dad wouldn't care either way."

"You're right about that. So, you still mad at me?"

"No, ironically you're as good at pissing me off as you are at making me feel better."

"They don't call me a genius for nothing," He smiled.

"Who are they?"

"My mom, many IQ tests, professors—

"Ok, ok I get the point Trunks. You know you don't normally do something before think about it first. That's what's so surprising about why you laughed."

"Actually it's not. As a kid, I did it all the time. That's why I never really made friends."

"Yeah, that's right," he smiled, "wonder why I stayed as long as I did as your best friend?"

"Sometimes I wondered that myself," Trunks said seriously as Goten took his hands in his and smiled.

"You know why Trunks. It's because I love you."

"I love you to chibi," he said as he smiled before kissing his raven-haired boyfriend passionately on the lips.

Goten returned the kiss as he leaned on top of Trunks. Before he knew it, he was below Trunks. It was so abrupt and he didn't mind Trunks' forcefulness, but he still wondered why Trunks was so quick to get him under him. 'It has to be the dominate part of him. Maybe he can't stand to be on the bottom because—

"Would you stop trying to psychoanalyze me chibi and concentrate on feeling good?"

A knock came to the door, ending their heavy make out session on the couch. Trunks got up and answered the door to see his parents. He stepped aside to let them in as Goten straightened himself out the best he could without being found out by Bulma and Vegeta. He stood up to see the smiling faces of Trunks' parents staring back at him.

"You can't fool us you know," said Bulma.

"It's nice to see you to Bulma," said Goten as he smiled at her.

"All right enough with the small talk," said Vegeta as he made himself comfortable on the loveseat beside the couch.

"Gee you sound more grumpy than usual father," Trunks said as he sat down on the couch. "What's going on?" he asked as Goten sat next to him and Bulma sat next to her mate.

"Completing a saiyan bond is a serious subject son. Your mother and I want to make sure you two know exactly what you're getting yourselves into."

"We've read all about it Vegeta. What more can you tell us?" asked Goten.

"The book leaves out specific information that I have witnessed first hand about the bonding process."

"Like what?" asked Trunks.

"The bond can turn unhealthy and result in death. When I say unhealthy, I mean an obsession over your mate. It can consume a saiyan, and I know what you're thinking Goten. It's too late. Once a saiyan marks his potential mate and the mate marks the saiyan back, the bonding process has begun. If you do not complete the bond, you will both die."

"You're worried I'll become obsessed with Goten, don't you father?" He sighed. "Is there anything that doesn't suck about bonding?"

Goten couldn't help but smile and Bulma saw this and smiled before she spoke. "Yes Trunks there are some great things to look forward to."

"Like what?" Trunks asked.

"Having that one person who knows the real you better than anyone in the world, good or bad," she said.

"You got to admit that does sound nice," Goten smiled at Trunks.

"Anything else dad?" asked Trunks.

"You'll become each other's most important priority. There's nothing you won't do to keep the other safe. If someone gets in the way of that, well it won't be good for anyone."

"Well lets eat," said Bulma who felt the tension in the room as she left went into the kitchen.

Goten had a feeling something was about to happen between father and son. Before he could say anything, Vegeta spoke. "Trunks, I know what you're feeling but you really should have used your head before you decided to mark Goten."

"I wanted to bond with Goten but maybe you should have told me these things way before I hit saiyan puberty."

"You're right. I should have told you before you slept with all those whores."

"Well look whose talking father, I know you weren't exactly saving yourself for mom."

"I wish I had." Trunks and Goten were surprised by how truthful he was being. "And I know you wish the same thing Trunks, but we weren't disciplined enough."

"I'm sorry I've disappointed you," said Trunks as he left for the kitchen.

"Trunks honey, what happened?" asked Bulma as Trunks stormed into the kitchen.

"Nothing new, just dad telling me how much of a disappointment I am to him."

"Trunks I know how much his opinion means to you but is it possible that you misunderstood your father?"

He sighed. "Yeah it's possible but I'm not going to admit that to him."

She smiled. "So much like your father," she said as she sat next to him on one of the kitchen stools. "I know you're going through a lot right now Trunks. You're on edge, but you need to calm down and focus on what's important in your life."

"Goten," he smiled, "family, and my career."

"And don't forget to breathe Trunks," she said as Goten and Vegeta came into the kitchen.

Trunks turned to his father. "Dad, I—

"It's all right son. I know what you're going through can't be easy."

"What I don't get is why I'm the only one effected in the relationship? Why is Goten more adjusted than I am?"

"The submissive mate is calm in nature. Although in battle they are as fierce as any saiyan, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference. Anyway every relationship is different. He may be more adjusted and in control because of the way he was raised. The harpy is a control freak after all."

"That makes sense," said Goten.

"So because I was raised by two short tempered parents that's the reason why I'm like this now?"

"Sorry sweetie," said Bulma.

"Well, I think we should sit down and eat," said Goten.

"Best idea you've had all day," said Vegeta.

After dinner Bulma helped Goten with the dishes while Trunks and Vegeta walked out into the backyard. It was dark and the stars were out. "Nice night, isn't it?" Trunks said as his father nodded.

"I see a lot of myself in you Trunks."

"Is that necessarily a bad thing?"

"No, but I want you to be smart," he saw his son give him a look, "you know what I mean. You need to think more with your mind and less with your anatomy when it comes to Goten. He's not your mother you know."

"I know, but it's difficult. He's so—

"Don't even think about continuing that sentence out loud," he said as his son blushed.

"I can't help it. I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't have sex with him soon."

"You know he wants it as badly as you do. Kami I can't believe I have to say this?"

"I know he does, and I know why he won't. I just have to wait until he's ready, but I feel like I can't do this anymore. I have to talk to him now," Trunks said as he began to walk inside.

"Trunks wait!" Vegeta exclaimed. "It's not a good idea. If you try to force him, there's no chance of you two ever having a physical relationship or any relationship for that matter."

Goten could sense the spike in his boyfriend's ki as he came through the sliding door from the backyard. He felt a little nervous from Trunks' energy, but he managed to calm his racing heart. 'Why am I scared of Trunks all of a sudden?' For kami's sake I'm a saiyan. I need to stand my ground.'

"Trunks, is everything all right?" asked Bulma.

"What do you think mother? I feel like I have no control over my emotions anymore, and I'm so frustrated I'm about to burst."

"Maybe you should come home with us so we can monitor your condition," said Bulma.

"I'm not going anywhere. I am not a child. I do not need to be looked after," he looked to the bracelet on his wrist, "and I certainly won't be controlled anymore," he said as he ripped the bracelet off his wrist and it broke into pieces. He then looked towards his boyfriend. "I will not be denied what belongs to me."

Goten was scared, but he felt he had to stand up for himself. "I am NOT your property Trunks. You don't own me, and you will NOT force yourself on me. I won't let you. I'll fight you if I have to."

Trunks laughed. "I'm stronger than you, you'd think you know that by now," he smirked, "you can't resist me even if you wanted to."

"Think about this Trunks. This is crazy. I know you don't want me like this, without my permission. You'll regret it afterwards, you know you will but it will be too late. We'll be bonded to each other, knowing the only reasoned it was completed was because you raped me."

The word 'raped' seemed to get to Trunks' mind as his eyes widened in horror. He turned away from Goten, and his eyes went to the door. "I—I can't stay here," he sighed as he opened the door. He was about to leave, but Goten stopped him.

"Trunks, please don't leave," he said as his hand took his. It was all Trunks needed to gain back control as his other arm wrapped tightly around his waist. "Ow Trunks! You're hurting me."

"That's the idea," he smirked as he cupped Goten's ass, pressing it against his crotch forcefully.

"Ah! AH! Trunks, Pl—please, don't make me—

"What?" he whispered against his ear, "what are you going to do about it?"

He powered up and so did Trunks, he rose to another level and so did Trunks. Their rise in energy was threatening to do some damage to the house.

"Vegeta!"

Vegeta nodded at his wife and knew what he had to do as he powered up and surpassed his son in power as he pulled Trunks off of Goten and quickly dragged him outside and into the air, getting as much distance between his son and Goten as saiyanly possible.

Goten fell to the ground, his body shaking in fright and in anger until Bulma's arms went around him, relaxing his body. He held her tightly but not enough to do some damage to her. "Wh—what's going to happen now Bulma?" he asked as tears ran down his face.

"I don't know sweetie, but we'll find out. Now it's best to leave Trunks in the hands of Vegeta. He'll let us know what happens next." Goten nodded in her arms. "It's going to be all right." She was trying to convince herself and the boy in her arms.

Bulla and Uub were horrified to see a beaten up and unconscious Trunks in the arms of Vegeta. They watched as he carried in his son into the house and followed behind him. He made his way to the lab and placed his son in the rejuvenation tank. When Vegeta turned around, he saw two very confused and worried looks on his daughter and her boyfriend's faces.

"Dad, what happened to Trunks?" asked Bulla.

"It's a long story Bulla that I don't have time for right now," he said as he looked around the room and found what he was looking for, a syringe, which he injected into the tank.

"Vegeta, that's a big dose. I think your daughter has a right to know what you're doing to her brother."

Vegeta turned and glared at the young man. "I'm sorry I don't believe I asked for your opinion, boy!"

"Dad! Don't talk to him like that. I'm just concerned," she sighed, "at least give me the short version."

"Trunks has lost control of his instincts. He wants what he wants, and he's willing to take it by any means necessary."

Bulla's eyes widened. "Did he hurt anyone besides you?"

"He was forcing himself on Goten. I had to step in and take him away as far as I could, and you're smart enough to know why I had to knock your brother out."

"Poor Goten," said Uub.

"And Trunks," said Bulla.

"It's unfortunate, but I need to run tests on Trunks. It may take a while."

The couple took this as their cue to leave Vegeta alone with Trunks in the laboratory. As he ran some tests on his son, every once in a while he would look to his unconscious son and a feeling of guilt passed through him.

'Perhaps I left some things out he should have known sooner in life but I'm not sure it would have made his life any easier.' He sighed. 'The last thing I wanted was for life to be hard for any of my children but I don't have that luxury.'

"Vegeta," said a female voice.

"Bulma, you shouldn't be here."

"Like hell I shouldn't. I'm not going anywhere. So, how's he doing?"

"He's sedated heavily and won't wake up for four hours. Physically he's ok but mentally he's all over the place. He's stressed out. He feels he needs to mate with

Goten. That's he's only objective right now."

"And you explained things to Bulla?"

"The short version anyway. Going into everything would take too long."

"I agree with you."

"How's Goten?"

"He's worried about Trunks. He wanted to be here for him, but I told him he would only be endangering himself. This has got me wondering what are we going to do once he wakes up?"

"Can you build something that can contain a saiyan in less than four hours?"

"Yes, it will be difficult but I'm on it right now," she said as she rushed to her workroom.

"Good," he said as he sat down and watched over his son.


	31. Chapter 31

Morning rose with the sun as well as the screams of lavender–haired demi saiyan who found himself restrained. He tried to power up and break free but was unsuccessful. 'Damn genius mother and her inventions.' The more he struggled the weaker he found he was getting.

"Let me go!" he yelled as his father came into the room.

"This is for your own good Trunks. Until we can figure out how to help you," said Vegeta.

"You all ready now what could help me father so why won't you let me have him?"

"Do you hear yourself son? You sound like a dog in heat. You have to learn control and patience."

"Easy for you to say you all ready have a mate to do with as you please."

"Your mother and Goten are not just people to take for our pleasure. We care about them, but you have lost sight of your feelings for Goten. You are completely blinded by your instincts."

"Well I wouldn't be going through this hell if Goten wasn't so shy and insecure."

"You're not considering his feelings anymore Trunks, and that is my point. You think after you complete the bond, that you'll feel the instinct less but that is not the case. You need to learn how to keep your instincts under control and only then can you be the man Goten fell in love with."

"I want to see him," said Trunks, "if I'm going somewhere far away to meditate and control my instinct, then I want to see him before I leave."

"I thought you'd put up more of a fight."

"It's useless. We'd be arguing in circles until we got to this point."

Vegeta smirked. "It looks you're acting more like yourself right now."

"It's easier when he's not around," Trunks frowned.

"You do know I have to leave you restrained when you see him?"

"I figured as much," he said as he lied his head back down on the bed.

Bulma came in with a tray full of food for her son and wheeled it up to his bedside. "I thought you might be hungry, so I had the robots whip up something for you," she said as she slid the tray close to his waist.

"Thanks mom and I'm sorry for being difficult."

"Don't worry just concentrate on getting better."

"So, how is he mom?"

"Upset. He's worried about you, but he's doing ok otherwise."

He sighed. "I screwed up, and he's still concerned over me." He shook his head. "He has other more important concerns."

"Sweetie he loves you so much and you know his selfless spirit."

"Yeah, it's one of the reasons I fell in love with him. Why do you think he loves me so much?"

"Only he really knows why but if I had to say, it's because you've always been there to protect him and watch over him." A knock came to the door as Trunks turned his attention from his mother to his sister, who rushed over to his side to hug him tightly. "Hey Bulla, everything's ok."

"I know," she smiled, "I wasn't worried, especially since mom and dad are watching over you."

Goten arrived at the Briefs home in the evening to see some bags packed. He guessed that explained why the space ship was out in the backyard, but it didn't explain the whole story. He turned down the hall and headed to the lab downstairs where Trunks was being contained. Every step made his heart race and as he entered the room, he saw his boyfriend strapped down on a bed. He looked tired but calm.

"Trunks," he said with hesitancy as he came to his bedside but not too close. He smile was genuine to Goten, but he couldn't be sure."

"Goten, I'm so sorry I hurt you," he said as he felt on the verge of breaking down. "There is no excuse for my disrespectful behavior, and I need to get myself under control so we can be together, if that's still what you want?"

"You don't need to be sorry Trunks. I'm fine. You do what you need to do for yourself. I'll be here waiting for you because that's what I want," he swallowed the lump in his throat, "I want to be with you Trunks. I'll miss you, but it would be selfish of me not to let you go." He held Trunks' hand tightly. "I love you," he said as he leaned into Trunks' face and kissed him softly on the lips before pulling away.

"I love you to, so much Goten," he smiled, squeezing his hand.

"So, how are you doing really Trunks?"

"To be honest I feel crappy. It isn't easy trying to control my instincts when you're near me."

"You know I don't think anyone in the world has wanted me as much as you have, and it feels really good," he sighed. "I'm not used to that feeling, but I'll miss it."

"Well you don't have to worry about that. Since we've marked each other, we'll be able to feel everything each other is feeling. In a way I'll always be with you as corny as it sounds," he smiled.

"Yeah, you're right I almost forgot about that and it's comforting to know," he said as he looked around the room. "So, where will you go?"

"I don't know. Mom set the coordinates, so I'll find out soon."

"When do you leave?" asking the dreaded question.

"Tonight, the sooner I go, the sooner I come back."

"How long do you think?"

"A year," he said, not even looking at his boyfriend but he felt his head lay on his lap. Trunks sighed as he managed to move his restrained hand to run his fingers through the raven hair of his love. "We'll be ok. We're strong. We can get through this and just think it will be all worth when I return," he smiled, "we can pick up where we left off. You know before I became a sex-crazed maniac." Goten couldn't help but laugh. "Hey!"

"Sorry," he smiled, "it's just the way you put it was accurate."

"I guess it was, but you have to know I've always wanted to be that close to you in that way. Sex, with you, while I know we would both enjoy it, it's not just about fucking each other's brains out for me, it's about being close to you on a whole other level. Holding you, touching you, and being inside you is always on my mind." He shook his head and laughed. "It exhausting and exhilarating just thinking about it." Trunks looked over to his boyfriend to see him blush as he met his gaze.

"I realized you were thinking about sex all the time because lets face it your, you, but I had no idea it was always me you were picturing."

"I was ashamed for a lot of years Goten. I was convinced it was wrong but when I look at you I think how right this all feels."


	32. Chapter 32

One Year Later…

"I'm glad we have the chance to spend time together, just the two of us," said Gohan as he entered the tournament ring along with his brother.

"Yeah, well we've been busy with our own lives," said Goten as he got into his fighting position. "You ready?" he smirked.

"Are you?" his older brother asked.

"Just make your move."

By the end of their spar both demi-saiyans were breathing heavily but smiles were on their faces. The younger saiyan had more bruises.

"You put up a great fight Goten. I'm impressed."

"Well I've been training alone and sometimes Vegeta calls and I spar with him. Frankly I'm surprised he doesn't spar with my dad as often."

"Wow, he must be desperate."

"Gee thanks Gohan," he said as he looked to the clear, blue sky.

"You miss Trunks a lot, don't you?"

"It's been a year, and he's not here," he sighed," in the beginning I could feel him, but I think he shut me out."

"I'm sure he's fine Goten."

"That doesn't reassure me Gohan."

"Well see if you can sense him now," his older brother suggested.

Goten closed his eyes and searched deep inside himself to find his boyfriend. A few minutes later he opened his eyes and frowned. "I—I can't feel anything Gohan."

He could hear the panic in his younger brother's voice and before he could try and comfort him, Goten closed his eyes and tried again for a longer period of time. While he was still trying to pick up on Trunks' location, Gohan saw the Capsule Corporation ship falling from the sky at a high speed.

"GOTEN!" yelled Gohan as Goten opened his eyes to see what his brother was seeing.

Goten and Gohan flew towards the plummeting spaceship, and were able to grab it before it smashed to pieces on the ground. Slowly they brought it down to the ground. Before Goten could rush inside to see if Trunks was ok, the door opened as long lavender-haired Trunks stepped out of the ship in relief. "Thank kami you were both here or else I would've been done for," he smiled and then looked to his boyfriend. "I missed you Goten," he said, his eyes full of love.

Goten hugged him so tightly that Trunks felt the wind slightly knocked out of him but nonetheless he hugged him back with the same intensity around the waist. He smelled his scent and sighed as he buried his face on his shoulder. "I've missed you to Trunks," he said as they separated from the hug. "Wow, you let your hair grow out."

"Yeah, but it's too much work this long. I'm going to get it cut."

"So, how are you?"

"I feel myself again," he smiled as he took his hand in his tenderly, "and now we can pick up where we left off."

"Sounds good to me," squeezing his hand.

"Uh, well before you two go off, maybe you wouldn't mind telling us what happened to your ship?"

"Oh, well I encountered some not so friendly aliens on the way back to earth. That's why I was late coming home."

"I couldn't sense you," said Goten.

"I needed to concentrate on not crashing the ship, so I focused my energy on that. I blocked you out because these type of aliens use thoughts to mess with people's heads."

"So, how sure are you that they won't be coming to earth?" asked Gohan as he crossed his hands over his chest.

"Positive, there was a planet that exploded on them. Talk about too close for comfort. They got caught in the explosion and burned to death. If you ask me, that's a horrible way to go."

"Anything else you want to interrogate him about?" asked Goten.

"Well," he smirked, "someone's eager to be alone with their boyfriend," said Gohan as Goten blushed.

"Shut up Gohan!"

"Don't mind him Goten," said Trunks as he smirked this time, "maybe he's just interested in what I'm going to do to you when we get home."

"Trunks, you know better than to embarrass Goten," said Bulma as she came walking up to her son and smiled. "You look better sweetie," she said as she hugged Trunks.

"Thanks mom. Is dad here to?"

"What, you didn't miss me to big brother," said Bulla as she walked hand in hand with her boyfriend, let go of his hand, and hugged her brother.

"Of course I did Bulla," he said, hugging her back as he saw his father.

Brother and sister let go as Trunks walked up to his father. "Hey dad," he smiled, "did you miss me?" he joked.

"We both know the answer to that son. I don't have to broadcast it to the world."

"I know dad. I missed you to."

"How did your training go?"

"Well can't you tell yourself?"

Vegeta smirked. "A smartass, some things never change Trunks."

"Just because I go away for a year doesn't mean the qualities you dislike in me are going to change."

"A father can hope, can't he?"

Goten couldn't help but think of his own father who he wasn't as close to like his brother or niece. He had to admit he distanced himself from him every time he decided to leave his family and come back like nothing happened. No matter how much it angered him, at the end of the day he still loved him but he knew things would never be the same. He didn't have a father for seven years, and he couldn't get that time back. Making up that time didn't help.

"Goten," said Trunks with a hand on his back, "you want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm ok. I just want to get home," he said as Trunks' hand slid into his.

He smiled. "Then lets go home," he said as both demi-saiyans rose from the ground and took off to their home.

Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, Uub, and Gohan watched the couple fly off together, and they all smiled.

All was right with the world when Trunks and Goten were together.

The two demi-saiyans pulled apart from each other, breathing heavily as they lied on their backs. Smiles were on their faces and clothes were still on but wrinkled. Their eyes found their way back to each other as their faces came close, and soon enough they were back to kissing, groping, and grinding each other with so much intensity that any saiyan within distance could sense them.

When they pulled apart again, Goten noticed Trunks removing some of his clothing. He didn't know why he felt so nervous all of a sudden as he looked away to give him some privacy. Trunks knew what he was doing, and he couldn't help but laugh.

"You know you can look all you want Goten," he smirked, "I don't mind."

"I know, but—

"You're afraid your face will turn into a giant tomato," he said as he covered his body with a blanket. When he didn't hear a response from Goten, he looked to his boyfriend to see him under a blanket, removing his clothing. "Goten, you don't have to—

"No, I want to, I want to be more comfortable with you like this," he said as he removed the last of his clothing.

"We don't have to do anything."

"I know," he said as he lied down and reached his hand under the blanket to take Trunks' hand and smiled at the ceiling. "You've been through so much, and I appreciate what you've done to get better. So, I want to try something."

"I'm all yours," Trunks smiled as he felt Goten's hand leave his and rest on his inner thigh. When Goten stroked the skin, he watched as Trunks closed his eyes and a moan escaped his lips. "Ka—kami, harder!" he screamed as Goten followed his order.

Goten blushed as he felt a wetness between his lover's legs, and he could feel something in the air change. His heart was racing, he felt hot all over his body, and a growl came out of his mouth that surprised him. "Wha—what's happening?"

"I—it's your instincts Goten," he said panting, "gi—give in to them."

Goten moved his hand away from his thigh and moved himself onto his side to face his boyfriend who had done the same thing. They looked into each other's eyes as their limbs frantically pulled their bodies together. They both felt a tingling sensation from the waist down.

"Goten."

"I'm fine Trunks. It's just—

"New. I know, but it feels right, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling that closeness you were talking about earlier."

"Me to," said Trunks as his arms moved from around his waist to rest on his butt. He could sense Goten's uneasiness. "Relax, I'm not going to put my fingers anywhere inside you unless you want me to. I just want to explore your skin."

Ok Trunks," he said as he felt Trunks rub his ass, moving from one cheek to the other. "Ka—ka—kami ahhh, Trunks!" he screamed.

"You like that, don't you chibi?" he said before he moved his hand from his butt to into between his raven-haired lover's legs. "Lets see how close you'll let me go." His hands stopped just before his manhood and then he moved his hand back to the small of Goten's back. He smirked. "I think I'm satisfied for now."

"N—no—now who's the tease?" Goten asked as he smiled.

"You're not the only one who can use it," he said as he leaned and kissed him on the lips and got out of bed and into the bathroom.

Goten lied back down on the bed and sighed as he felt the wetness between his legs. Before he could get up and clean himself up, he heard his phone ring as he pulled on his robe on the hook of his door, tied it around his body, and answered his phone.

"Hello."

"Goten, where are you?"

"What are you talking about? It's my day off."

"I don't care. We're getting busy, and we need everyone in today."

"O—ok, I'm on my way," he said as he hung up and sighed.

During the year he was apart from Trunks, his boss had been fired and replaced with a tight ass jerk, which only cared about himself. He treated his employees like dirt, especially Goten. It was harder to get through each day, but he loved to cook.

He went into the guest shower, showered, came out, got dressed, and was about to leave a note for Trunks on the kitchen counter when he felt two strong, wet arms around his waist. "Tru—Trunks I can't my boss called me into the restaurant. It's been really busy, and I need to go in. I'm sorry," he said as he faced two understanding blue eyes.

"Ok," he said as he began to kiss down Goten's neck, tightening his arms around his boyfriend's waist and then let go. "Have fun!"

"You to," Goten laughed as he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

It seemed the restaurant had been busier than it ever had been. Goten was really working up a sweat, but he loved it. He loved his job despite his awful boss. When the crowd had died down and closing time was near, Goten rested on one of the bar stools.

"Want a drink?" asked the bartender.

"Just some water, thanks," he said. As he downed the whole glass of water, he sensed two pairs of footsteps behind him.

"Hey Goten, long time no see," said a male voice that Goten recognized.

"Jared," he said as he stood up from his seat, "Valese, what are you two doing here?"

"Waiting for my dad, he's the boss," she said.

"I guess that explains why he hates me so much."

"Well you did break my little sister's heart," said Jared.

"No, she broke mine by sleeping with your best friend Jared but I forgive her."

"Mr. Son!" said the boss as Goten faced him, "how dare you talk to my daughter like that?"

"I'm sorry sir. It will never happen again."

"Hah, hah you just got put in your place by my dad," said Jared.

"Whatever, may I go home now Mr. Reeve?" asked Goten.

"Yes, you may go Goten. I'll see you on Monday."

Goten let out a frustrated sigh as he walked outside. He hated the feeling of being controlled, especially since his mother had controlled him for most of his life. 'But what can I do? I need this job.' He didn't want to go home yet. He needed a moment to think as he sat down on a bench near the beach.

Some thing caught his eye on the bulletin board posted near the restaurant. Walking over, he picked up one of the flyers and his eyes lit up. 'Perfect, this is just what I need,' he thought as he took the flyer and took off into the sky home. 'Boy won't Trunks be pleasantly surprised.'

While Trunks was asleep in bed beside him, Goten scheduled an appointment.


	33. Chapter 33

Trunks was scheduled to meet his new chef the next morning. He was less than interested in who it was. He knew his previous chef was more than capable of choosing his replacement, but his secretary insisted he meet the new chef right away. So he was on the way to the kitchen.

Once he was inside the room, he saw the new chef, his back turned away from him and as he approached, he spoke, "it's nice to finally meet you Mr.—?"

The young man smiled as he turned to Trunks. "Goten, Son Goten and I'm sure it will be a real pleasure working for you Mr. Briefs."

"I can't believe this," smiled Trunks. "You're going to be my cook?"

"Can you think of a better job? I know everything you like."

"You sure do," he smirked as he had Goten trapped against the stove. "Now how about we celebrate?"

"In the kitchen right now?" he asked as Trunks nodded. "Mm, I don't think that would be very professional Mr. Briefs," he smiled, "I'm your employee and, you're my boss. It's against the rules."

"Against what rules? I rule this castle chibi," he smiled, "whatever I say goes around here."

"So, you're throwing your power around?"

"I know it's not very becoming, but I want you," he said as his arms found themselves around his boyfriend's waist.

"I start my shift soon. Why don't we continue this at home where I'm not in danger of getting fired." He felt a soft kiss on his cheek.

"All right chibi you get your way for now and we will continue at home. I'm holding you to that promise."

"I promise Trunks," he smiled.

"Just curious, why did you quit your job?"

"New boss sucks and he's the father of my ex-girlfriend, talk about a big mess."

"Sure that makes sense."

"I had to leave Trunks. That guy treats the cooks like shit, especially me since he thinks I'm the one who hurt Valese, not the other way around."

"I don't blame you. It works out quiet well for me and for you. It couldn't be more perfect."

"I couldn't agree more. This kitchen is awesome, and I get to work in it."

"I can see you're excited, so I'll leave you to prep my meals. I all ready had breakfast, so it's just lunch and dinner. I have to work late tonight and maybe for dessert we can go home and—

"Please don't finish that sentence here."

"All right fine Mr. Bashful I'll see you around the office."

"Ok Mr. Briefs," he smiled as he watched Trunks leave the kitchen.

Goten was able to relax once his boyfriend left. Trunks' raw sexuality was practically pouring off his body. 'Maybe it's not such a good idea to work so closely to him. I'll have to watch him closely,' he sighed, 'that won't help my instincts either.' He breathed in and out. 'Ok Goten, you can do this.'

He got busy on preparing Mr. Briefs meals for today. He was enjoying the kitchen so much that he couldn't stop smiling. The muscles in his face started to hurt, but he didn't care. He loved where he was and whom he was cooking for.

Goten's feet hurt by the end of the day as he made his up the elevator to Trunks' office. It was late, and he was tired, but he did promise Trunks some fooling around when they got home. He smiled just thinking about it. 'I should be happy I have someone who wants me so much.' A thought kept nagging him. Did it mean that Trunks loved him more than he loved Trunks? He frowned. 'Well he is more affectionate than I am but that doesn't mean I don't love him,' he sighed, 'too much thinking,' he thought as the elevator doors open to reveal Trunks standing before him with a smile.

"Hi Goten," he smirked, "ready to go home?" he asked as he got into the elevator beside him.

"You were thinking about it the whole day, weren't you?"

"Yeah," he smiled, "it feels nice to be close to you, but I feel even better when we're holding each other."

"Me to," said the raven-haired man as he looked at his boyfriend.

The elevator doors opened to the lobby as Goten took Trunks' hand in his when they walked out the door of Capsule Corporation. He could feel the happiness radiating off Trunks' body, and he smiled.

When they got home, Trunks didn't waist anytime as his arms went around Goten's waist. He giggled as Trunks' started his descent of kisses on his neck. "Yo—you don't waist time."

"Well who knows how much time we really have," said Trunks as he lifted Goten by the waist and headed into the bedroom.

"Oh," he smiled, "so we should have sex right now just in case the world ends today."

"Hey you said it not me chibi," the lavender-haired man said as he lied Goten on the bed. "So, what do you want to do tonight?"

"Well you wanted to do this tonight so it's up to you Trunks."

"I was hoping you would say that," he said as he got on the bed, his hands resting on the zipper of his boyfriend's waist before he pulled the zipper down and removed Goten's pants. He watched as Goten removed his shirt and lied back down.

He heard Trunks remove his own clothes accept his boxers and then moved until he was on top of Goten. He leaned down and captured his boyfriend's lips before his eyes took in every part of his body, especially the part covered by his boyfriend's boxers.

"It's ok Trunks, you can take them off."

Trunks' fingers rested on the waistband of the boxers and pulled them down quickly to see his boyfriend in all his naked glory. "Wow, you're so beautiful Goten," he said as he removed his own boxers.

"What are you talking about? You saw me naked yesterday."

"I felt you, but I'm not sure I really took the time to really look at you."

A blush rose to Goten's face as he looked away from Trunks' gaze but looked to Trunks' body instead. "I see what you mean."

"Hey, my eyes are up here," Trunks said as Goten looked into his eyes to see him smile.

"Yeah I seem them but the truth is I always wanted you for your body," he laughed before he felt something warm around his penis and when he looked down the sight was almost to much to bare. Trunks was sucking off him, which caused Goten to moan and arch his body further into Trunks' mouth.

By the end of Trunks' exploration of his boyfriend's member Goten was breathing heavily and his body felt incredibly warm. He felt Trunks lie beside him and felt his gaze run the length of his body. He smiled. "Are you all right? Don't tell me you're exhausted all ready."

Goten's face turned to Trunks' teasing expression. "I've never had anyone suck me before. Plus," he blushed, "you were very vigorous with your mouth, and my body reacted. I'm tired. You can't tell me you've never been tired after sex?"

"That was just oral sex. And no I've never been tired," he smiled, "but maybe you can change that," he said as he positioned himself on top of his lover, his eyes serious. "Goten—

"It's fine Trunks," he said as he raised his head, kissed Trunks softly on the lips, and then lied back down and smiled. "I'm ready," he said as he spread his legs. He watched as Trunks licked his lips before he slid his hands down his thighs and positioned himself.

"I'm not going to lie, this is going to hurt chibi."

"Thanks for the warning."

When Trunks entered him slowly, he let out a hiss but nodded for him to keep going. The pain was excruciating for the raven-haired man, and he wondered why anyone enjoyed sex. He didn't notice tears down his face until Trunks wiped them away. "It's going to be ok Goten. I'm almost complete inside you, but I need to know if you want me to continue."

His eyes were so caring, so considerate. He didn't want to let Trunks down, plus he wanted this just as much as Trunks did. "Yes Trunks, keep going. I'll be fine."

"Ok," he said as he moved further inside his lover until he was complete inside Goten. "How does that feel to?" Trunks asked, raggedly breathing while the sweat on his upper back moved down.

"Warm and weird, I don't know how else to describe it."

"Well the next part you'll love I promise," Trunks smirked, "it's always been my favorite part."

When Trunks started to move in and out of Goten, the raven-haired man finally understood why people liked sex so much. He was feeling pleasure he had never thought possible, and the sounds coming out of his mouth seemed to spur Trunks on to move hard inside him. His arms fell to Trunks' waist as he met his boyfriend with every frenzied thrust. "Oh, OH MY KAMI!" Goten screamed. "T—Tr—Tru—Trun—Trunk—Trunks!"

"Ye—yes Goten," he smiled as he continued moving inside of Goten, while Goten's fingers gripped the skin on his waist till it drew blood. And then something inside him snapped but he was able to calm himself down before he really hurt his lover.

"I—I'm going to—Before he could finish what he was going to say, he felt his first orgasm come out of him. "Wo—wow," said Goten as he was trying to catch his breath. "Th—that was great."

After a while he didn't hear anything coming from Trunks, which worried him but he did feel him remove himself from his body. Goten managed to sit up to see Trunks sitting at the end of the bed. His hand went to rest on Trunks' back. "Trunks, are you all right?" Trunks looked at him.

"I almost lost control." He saw the smile on Goten's face and new everything was fine as he put his arms around him.

"Oh! AH! Go—Goten!" Trunks screamed as Goten moved in and out of him at a fast pace in their bathtub. His arms wrapped around the waist of his raven-haired lover, pressing him further inside him.

After Trunks' orgasm, Goten collapsed on top of Trunks who had anticipated his lover's fatigue as his arms went out to capture the younger saiyan in his arms. Goten couldn't describe it, but his body felt good and he was happy, complete.

"You feel it to, don't you?" Trunks asked as his hand ran up and down his mate's spine.

"Yeah, is this what you felt like after your first time?"

"No," he frowned, "I regretted it afterwards. Deep down I wanted my first time to be with someone I loved but later I thought that would never happen so why not have as much sex as I could? I was trying to fill a whole inside me."

"Well now you have done it with someone you love."

Trunks smiled. "And now I can have sex with you for the rest of my life," he said as he gripped tightened around Goten.

Goten laughed. "You know some people see it as a bad thing to have sex with just one person the rest of their life."

"Yeah well I guess those couples aren't really that happy with monogamy."

Goten shifted in the tub and planned to get out because he wasn't comfortable anymore, but Trunks was having none of that with his arms around him. "Trunks, come on I have to stretch my legs. Plus I want to get out, my skin's all wrinkled."

"Fine, I'll let you go for now," he smiled, "besides, we need a shower," Trunks said as he stood up, got out of the bath, drained the water, and walked over to the shower, turning on the water.

Goten rolled his eyes. "Any chance we can shower together without you sexually harassing me?"

"I can't promise anything chibi," he smirked as he disappeared behind the curtain.

Goten followed him and by the end of the shower, Goten was blushing so bad that he couldn't even look at Trunks, who was laughing from behind him.

"I've never done that before I swear."

"I guess you really couldn't help yourself," he smiled. "It was fun to watch, I must admit. I've never had someone masturbate while I bent down to get the soap."

"I had this sudden urge to when you bent down in front of me. I don't know why I didn't just enter you from behind." He saw Trunks' eyes widened. "What, what did I say?"

"I'm glad you didn't Goten. As a dominant saiyan I wouldn't allow it. In the saiyan culture it is thought of as weak, disgusting, and dirty for the dominant saiyan to give the submissive saiyan any power."

"I know that but we're human to Trunks. Sometimes I think you forget that."

"Maybe I do sometimes but there are some thing that are deeply rooted in me and I can't allow you to ever enter me from behind."

"Oh, but you can enter me that way?"

"If you want me to but I don't have to if you don't want me to."

"At least I know that you can express your human feelings," Goten smiled.

"Well I've learned how to balance the two when I was away," he said as he helped Goten out of the shower, turned off the water, and headed towards the bedroom.


	34. Chapter 34

"Now honey, is this really necessary?" asked Dr. Briefs to his wife as he flew his jet towards the home he hadn't been in for years.

He had retired with his wife in a nice capsule home near the beach where life had been nothing but blissful for the couple but all of that changed when his wife got the paper yesterday with a picture of her grandson Trunks holding the hand of his best friend Goten. It was front-page news that had caused alarm in the old woman.

"It's an abomination, and you know it. You know how hard we tried to keep him on the right track and now he's thrown his life away for some-

"But dear this is not just anyone, this is Trunks' best friend. What do you hope will happen once we talk to Trunks?"

"Maybe we can get him back to a therapist and away from that boy."

"Dear our grandson is a saiyan and his father is Vegeta. He will not be convinced. Now I think we should just come to visit our friends and family, wish them well, and go back home."

"If you do not want to help me, then keep quiet."

"You know I feel the same way you do about Trunks, but I fear we won't be able to change his mind. He is a smart boy just like his mother."

"I know for sure that Chi-chi feels the same way I do about them being together. Perhaps we can meet with her."

As the jet landed in the backyard of the Briefs home, Dr. Briefs was having second thoughts of his wife's plight to try and tear Trunks and Goten apart. He didn't want to be the reason his grandson was unhappy. In fact he had known Trunks didn't have the happiest childhood. It was ok but when Goten came along, Trunks had changed for the better. He just never thought Trunks would go as far as to be in a romantic relationship with Goten.

"Darling," his wife smiled, "we're here," she said as she stepped out of the ship to greet her daughter, granddaughter, and Vegeta.

Dr. Briefs put on a happy face to greet his family. A wave of guilt came over him as he hugged his daughter. 'She didn't even know her son was seeing a therapist all this time.'

"Dad, are you ok?" asked Bulma. "You look like you have a lot on your mind."

"Well we heard about Trunks and Goten and we had to come down," said his wife."

"It's great, isn't it?" said Bulla. "I'm glad they got together. I swear Trunks has never been so happy."

"So, where is Trunks?" asked Dr. Briefs.

"He's living with Goten in his capsule home," said Bulma. "He had the day off yesterday and has a day off today."

"Well perfect time to visit my grandson," said Dr. Briefs' wife.

"You're right dear. We should go see him."

"Now might not be the right time," said Vegeta.

"Why not?" asked Dr. Briefs.

"Their kis are rising at an extreme rate which could only mean one thing."

"What is it Vegeta?" asked Mrs. Briefs in an agitated tone, which Vegeta noticed.

Bulla watched as her dad blushed, and she giggled. "Dad's too embarrassed to say but to put it simply, they're having sex. They completed their bond a few hours ago."

Trunks woke up to the loud snore of his lover, sleeping on his chest. He smiled as he sighed, resting the hand on the small of Goten's back. He knew his sleeping chibi wouldn't be up for another two hours, no matter how much he shook him. He let him sleep in contentment, knowing he could just say the word food, and Goten would be up and into the kitchen in no time.

Just as he was about to join his lover in dreamland, his cell phone vibrated on the nightstand. He wondered who that could be on his day off. His calls were supposed to be forwarded to the vice-president of the company, but he answered it, figuring he might have to come in if it was something serious.

"Hello, this is Trunks Briefs."

"Trunks, glad I caught you," said Dr. Briefs.

A sense of dread washed over Trunks remembering how his grandparents manipulated him into going to therapy when he was little. He still had a lot of hostility for them, and he had never told his mom, dad, or sister because he was ashamed of what happened, ashamed he had let his grandparents convince he had a problem in loving a boy, a boy named Goten.

"What do you want?" he asked in a cold voice.

"Your grandmother and I are in the neighborhood. We would like to drop by and see you if that's all right?"

Trunks thought about it. It would look suspicious if he didn't want to see his grandparents who had come to visit. People would be asking questions that he didn't want to answer, and he would have to relive the guilt, the shame, and how dirty he felt those years ago. He shook his head and sighed, "sure, sounds great, where do you want to meet?"

"Do you remember that ice cream place we used to take you as a child?"

"Yes, I remember grandpa. I'll see you soon."

As he hung up, he felt a wave of emotion come over him, and he just burst into tears. Covering his face with his hands prevented the light from coming in and it was a technique that calmed him down in his rare times of crying. Calming down, he removed his hands from his face, got off the bed, showered, dressed, looked to his sleeping angel, and headed out to meet his grandparents.

While he was flying, he wondered what they wanted. He had a feeling he all ready, knew. 'Well they can try as hard as they can but I won't be manipulated again. They can't force me to see a therapist this time, I'm 26 years old.'

He had built up a hatred for his grandparents over the years. He supposed that was why he got drunk and slept with a different woman every night. 'They thought the right woman would fix me. I may have been broken, but they could never change what my heart has always felt.'

The ice cream place was in his view, and he remembered why this place stood out to him. It was the place his grandma had told him that loving a boy was wrong, filthy, an abomination. The conversation had scared him so much that he had started to avoid Goten, and then he started his therapy, and then eventually never seeing him for ten years until the World Marshal Arts Tournament at 18 years old. Six years later they had started their friendship again. He had hoped collecting the dragon balls with Goku and Goten would bring him closer to Goten, but Pan had ruined that. Trunks had met Valese and knew any hope of being with his friend had shattered. Later he had Goten. He smiled.

Trunks had landed in a secure, abandoned area and walked the rest of the way to the ice cream parlor. Each step felt uneasy to him, like he shouldn't have come in the first place. He had a sense of what they were going to say but a part of him strongly wanted to stand up for himself and the deep love he felt for Goten.

Their faces came into view as he turned the corner and sooner than he realized, he was sitting in front of his grandparents. No words were exchanged for what seemed like a while so Trunks decided to break the silence. "What do you think is going to happen here?" the lavender man asked.

"Trunks, why didn't you tell your parents about what we did for you?" asked Dr. Briefs.

"What you did for me?" He clenched his fist until his knuckles turned white. "Don't you mean to me? I was just a CHILD! You had no right to decide my life for me."

"Trunks, we were only trying—Mrs. Briefs was interrupted.

"To help me? Are you kidding me? My life spiraled after that. My mom wondered why I was throwing my life away on drugs and one night stands. She couldn't understand, and I couldn't tell her. Do you know how angry she would be at you two for doing this to me? I'm ashamed of that chaotic time of my life. I don't want pity."

"I'm sorry Trunks," said Dr. Briefs, a sorrowful look on his face. "I wish I could take it all back, but I can't."

Trunks looked to his grandpa and then looked into the eyes of his grandmother. "It was your plan all along, wasn't it?"

"I was trying to save you. No good can come from living this lifestyle."

"I'm not gay grandma. Even if I were, there's nothing wrong with it. I would have fallen in love with Goten if he had been born a girl. It's not about gender. It's about who a person is inside that matters to me."

"You're laying with a man Trunks, a MAN! It's a sin. You will go to hell."

"It feels pretty good then but being with Goten is far from hell. In fact," he smirked, "it feels like heaven to me."

"I can't hear anymore of this," said Mrs. Briefs as she stood up.

"Then go back under the whole you crawled under, and we can forget this whole conversation happened," said Trunks as he stood up to.

"How can you be so cold to your grandmother?"

"She ruined my life. You're my grandparents. You're supposed to love me and teach me values. Well the truth is you two never loved me because if you did, you would have never put a child who had nothing wrong with him into an environment where he was brainwashed to think the feelings he was having were wrong."

"How can I make this right?" asked Dr. Briefs as his wife's eyes widened in disbelief.

` "You can't. I'll never forgive you but if my mom wants you to visit her and she wants to visit you, I won't deny you that but don't expect me to be around."

"And what will your mother say when you're not around."

"I'm the President of Capsule Corporation and I have a boyfriend. I'm sure I'll be too busy to come over."

"And break your mother's heart?" said Mrs. Briefs.

"Don't use my mom to guilt me into coming. She'll understand. Anyway, this is where we part. I hope to never see you again," he said as he walked away.

Trunks had gotten home to see his lover in the same position he had left him in, and he couldn't help but smile. The raven-haired man was sleep with drool coming out of his mouth, leaving a wet stain on the bed sheet with one creamy, milky leg hanging off the bed.

He shook his head. 'He never ceases to amaze me. He still looks so innocent and pure after sex,' he thought as he walked over to his side of the bed, lifted his leg onto the bed, and covered him back up with the blankets he had kicked away in his sleep. He went over to his side, sat down, took off his shoes, and lied down beside Goten. He smiled. 'This is the life.'

Before he could close his eyes, he felt Goten shift next. He turned over and opened his eyes to see a fully dressed Trunks. "Did I miss something while I was sleeping?"

"Oh, uh the office called me. I had to come in for a little bit, but I'm back now."

"Why are you lying to me Trunks?" asked a suspicious Goten. "You know you may be able to block me out sometime, but I can read your face. Something serious happened. What is it?" he asked as he sat up in bed.

"I'm aloud to have my secrets Goten. You'll just have to accept that."

"You'll slip up eventually Trunks. I'll know what's going inside your head whether you like it or not so why not save me the trouble and tell me now?"

"That's where you're wrong Goten. I didn't just go away to control my instincts. I went away to learn how to block the secrets in my mind that I'm not proud of."

Goten felt hurt, but he spoke. "I don't have any secrets. I've shared my whole self with you yesterday, and you've only shared a part of yourself."

"I know you don't think it's fair, but—

Goten stood up from the bed, wrapped in a sheet and turned to face Trunks. "It's not fair, but I don't know why you always think you have to hide things from me because you think I can't handle it or you think you're trying to protect me. I'm a 25-year-old man, not a seven-year-old boy. I've lived life. I've been through my own shit, which I'm sure you know all about."

"I'm sorry."

"That's all you can say?" he asked as Trunks sat up from the bed and swung his feet to the ground. Goten sat beside him and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. When he opened his eyes, he turned to face Trunks. "It's not like I would tell anyone your secrets Trunks and besides I've kept the ones you've told me throughout the years."

"I went to see my grandparents. They're in town, and they came to visit. That's all I'm ready to say right now."

"So you will tell me eventually?"

"Yeah, it's just something I'm ashamed of."

Goten took his hand tenderly in his. "I know how much pride you have inside you, but you need to know that no matter what, I've always been proud of you. I know how hard it was for you to be raised with a cold father and an over loving mother," he smiled, "you turned out pretty good Trunks despite where you came from."

"Kami, I love you so much Goten," said Trunks as he caressed his cheek, leaned in, and kissed Goten softly on the lips before he didn't waste anytime in kissing him again roughly.


	35. Chapter 35

The next morning Goten found himself distracted at work in the kitchen. He couldn't stop thinking about what Trunks was keeping from him. 'He did say it had something to do with seeing his grandparents. It's something he's not so proud of in his life, and it's something he's blocked out of my mind so I couldn't see.'

The harder he thought about it, the more frustrated he became so he decided to let it go for now. Besides he had to concentrate what was in front of him and make sure he didn't ruin Trunks' meal. He knew how hard it was for Trunks to run this company, and he had to hand it to Trunks, he was doing a great job. Goten wanted to make his day with the food he cooked him.

After he prepared Trunks' meal, he called in the secretary who came in and brought the tray of food upstairs to her boss. He was able to take his break once the meal was sent out and after he cleaned the kitchen, so he decided to take a walk outside the Capsule Corporation building. It was a nice day, not a cloud in the sky and he couldn't help but smile until he was face to face with Dr. Briefs and his wife.

'No, I couldn't ask them. Somehow it doesn't seem right that way. He said he would tell me eventually but who knows how long that will be.'

"Goten," said Dr. Briefs, "what brings you here to Capsule?"

"Well," he rubbed the back of his neck, nervously, "I actually work at Capsule as the President's personal chef." He could sense disapproval from Mrs. Briefs and guilt from Dr. Briefs. 'What does he have to feel guilty about?'

"I'm sure you earned the job," said Mrs. Briefs sarcastically.

"I did. I actually applied and surprised Trunks. He had no idea," he smiled.

"I'm sure," said Mrs. Briefs.

"Dear," said Dr. Briefs in a warning tone to his wife.

"What's going on?" asked Goten.

"It's nothing Goten," said Dr. Briefs. "It has nothing to do with you."

"No! I will not keep silent. This has everything to do with you and ruining the Briefs Family name," said Mrs. Briefs. "How dare you seduce my grandson?"

Goten wanted to laugh but knew that would be rude. 'Me seduce Trunks, yeah right.' He shook his head. "I didn't seduce Trunks, Mrs. Briefs. Believe it or not he was the one who was courting me."

"I don't believe you. Everyone in the Son Family has that look of innocence and nativity to trick anyone into being with you."

"You have no right to bring my family into this. It's me you have a problem with, and I have never used any tricks on Trunks. I don't believe in tricks when it comes to matters of the heart. I take love seriously."

"Trunks can do so much better than you. He needs a nice woman to settle down with and children. What can you offer him? Nothing."

She sounded a lot like his mother, and it was hard to take in her harsh criticism. "It's not up to you to decide who Trunks wants to be with. That's he decision alone, but Trunks and I made a serious commitment to each other, one that we can't take back. I may not be able to offer him much but what I do offer him is what matters."

Dr. Briefs could see how strongly Goten felt about his grandson and smiled. While he wasn't exactly what he pictured for Trunks, he could see why Trunks loved him so much. He turned to his wife and spoke, "dear, he's right. We need to let this go and let our grandson be happy," he said as she shook her head at him.

"When Trunks was nine years old, my husband and I convinced him to see a therapist."

"Why?" asked Goten.

"Why do you think?" Mrs. Briefs said. "To keep you away from him."

"How could you do that to him?" Goten said in devastation. "How could you tell him what he was feeling was wrong and then send him away to be brainwashed?"

"We were trying to save the poor boy. My daughter clearly wouldn't go through with it. She was perfectly content to let her son do whatever he wanted."

"You're wrong. She loves her children unconditionally. She raised Trunks to be his own man rather than following the crowd."

"Goten," said Dr. Briefs as Goten looked at him, "I'm sorry. I'll be the first to admit that I was wrong about you."

"WHAT!" yelled Mrs. Briefs. "No! That boy needs saving."

"No! You're the one he needs saving from," said Goten.

"How dare you speak to me like that?"

"Normally I wouldn't but we're talking about my boyfriend's life. You ruined his life by taking him to a therapist. No wonder I sensed guilt and shame from him. This is what he wouldn't tell me and I finally know why."

"Then you know you can't tell my daughter, granddaughter, and Vegeta," said Dr. Briefs. "They would never forgive us."

"It's not my place to tell them, but they need to know."

"No chibi." Goten, Dr. Briefs, and his wife turned to see Trunks. "I'm not telling them. It's bad enough that you know. I don't want to broadcast it."

"What's the worst that could happen by telling your parents and sister?" asked Goten.

"My mom would cry, my dad, would probably try to kill them, and Bulla would feel sorry for me. Plus they would be cut out of my mom's life. My mom would be devastated to know her own parents sent her son away because they thought he wasn't normal."

"WHAT!" yelled a familiar, female voice. They turned to see a very angry Bulma behind them.

"Bulma," said Goten.

"M—mom," said Trunks. "Ho—how much did you hear?"

"The last thing you said son," she said as her gaze went to her parents. "How could you? He's my son. You had no right to choose his life for him, and you decided at a young age that what he was feeling wasn't right. My son is perfect the way he is, but it does explain some of the bad decisions he's made as a teenager."

"Sweetheart," said Dr. Briefs, "I regret what happened and I'm sorry for hurting you and Trunks. That was the last thing I wanted to do. It's just I—

"You couldn't accept that my son had strong feelings for Goten ever since he was born and just so you know, I knew Trunks did the second Goten was born."

"And you aloud him to express those feelings?" asked Mrs. Briefs.

"Yes," said Bulma without blinking. "I believe in letting my children choose their own paths in life and even though Trunks' path was derailed, he still found his way back to Goten. That's all that matters."

"I—I think it's time we went back home," said Mrs. Briefs to her husband.

Trunks and Goten had been sitting on the couch of the Briefs home, watching as Bulma paced back and forth. They had met her after their shift was over at work. They didn't make a sound but waited for her to speak. "What I don't understand is why you didn't come to me when your grandparents talked to you about the feelings you were having?"

"You were working at Capsule as the President at the time. I didn't want to bother you if I figure I could be fixed in no time," Trunks grimaced as he said this, but it was the truth at the time no matter how much he disliked it. "And I wasn't about to tell dad how I was feeling. I'm not sure what he would have done at the time."

"I'm your mother Trunks," said Bulma as she sat down next to him, "And I didn't realize what was happening to my own son," she said as she gripped her knees. "I can't help but think I let you down," she said as she looked right at her son, "and for that I'm sorry."

"Mom, it's not your fault. I'm just good at hiding my feelings, but I don't have to hide them anymore," he said as he smiled at Goten and took his hand in his. "I'm happy now, and I just want to move on from my past."

"I understand sweetie," she said as she hugged him and then got up, "but what about your sister and father?"

"I'll talk to them later Trunks," she said, "so are you two staying for dinner? It would be just the three of us. Vegeta's is on one of his training trips, Bulla and Uub decided to join him. They should be back tomorrow night."

"Sure mom we'd love to," said Trunks as Goten nodded.

"Great! I'll let the robots know. I have a few things I'm working on in the lab, but I'll be done when dinner's ready. You two sit back and relax," she smiled as she disappeared down the hall.

"Thanks Bulma," Goten said after he turned to face Trunks. "So, how are you doing, really Trunks?"

"Feels like a weight is lifted from my shoulders. I've been carrying that for a while," Trunks said as he laid his head back on the cushion. He felt his eyes starting to close when he felt two warms arms hugging his waist. He watched as Goten rested his head on Trunks' torso and relaxed.

Trunks smiled. "Comfortable?" he asked as his arm went around his raven-haired boyfriend.

"Yeah, thanks for asking."

Trunks shook his head and laughed. "It's funny. I never thought I'd ever end up with you like this and now that I am, I'm so happy."

"I know," Goten smiled, "I can feel it radiating off your whole body."

"Speaking of bodies," Trunks smirked, "I want yours."

"Do you mean right now on the couch?"

"Well I guess not since I can sense you're not to keen on the idea."

"For one thing this is your mom's house, she's down the hall, and we don't know all the places she's done it with your dad."

"She cleans up you know."

"That's more than I wanted to know Trunks."

"Fine I guess you're not ready to be spontaneous sexually. One day you'll want me bad. You won't be able to resist doing it somewhere uncomfortable." Goten laughed.

"Man, I'm stuffed," said Goten as he sat back in his seat.

"Well you should be with the way you inhale your food," said Trunks. "Try slowing down."

"Yeah for a minute there I thought you were going to choke on your fork," said Bulma as Trunks helped her put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"I know. It's just sometimes I can't help myself. You know a saiyans' appetite, Bulma."

She sighed. "I miss Vegeta."

"Why didn't you go with him, Bulla, and Uub on the training trip?" asked Goten as Trunks started the dishwasher.

"I like to have some alone time but then I find myself missing him," she smiled, "but I would never admit that to him because he would just get that cocky look on his face and hold it over my head until the day we die."

"Yeah sure sounds like dad," Trunks laughed.

"Hey Bulma, you think Dr. Briefs and Mrs. Briefs are on their way home?"

"I hope so. I'm just so angry with them, and I can't forgive what they've done. They're no longer welcome in this house."

"Mom, come on you don't mean that," said Trunks.

"The hell I do Trunks. What they did to you was wrong? Why are you defending them?"

"I'm not mother, but I've been angry, ashamed, and filled with guilt for too long. I have to let that go now or else the hate I feel for them will turn me into someone that I don't even know anymore."

"I know you're right sweetie. It's just going to take some time for me to get over."

"I understand mom. I love you," he smiled.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she hugged her son tightly. "I'm so proud of you honey. It couldn't have been an easy time in your life."

"No, but I'm fine."

Goten looked at the touching scene before him and took out his cell phone. Before he realized what he was doing, he dialed his mother's number. "Hello," he said.

"Hey Goten!" said Goku.

"Hi dad, is mom home?"

"Nope, her and Gohan went out to the store but I'm here with Videl and Pan. Is there something I can help you with son?"

"No, it's ok."

"Goten, what's wrong?"

"How's mom doing?"

"Well, I can tell she misses you and the Ox King isn't too happy that's she's upset over you."

"So you and grandpa have been arguing? That's not good around Pan."

"I make sure she's not around when it happens Goten, but Pan misses you to. We all do. Oh! I almost forgot. I think congratulations are in order. You and Trunks are bonded."

"What!" Goten heard from the other end of the phone. He knew it was his mother.

"I'm going to hang up Goten, everything will be ok. I promise." The dial tone was dead, and Goten was worried now more than ever. He knew somehow, it wouldn't be ok.

This wasn't right. He was 25 years old, and his father was fighting his battle for him. Hanging up, he didn't realize he was upset until the pieces of his cell phone lied in his hand. He looked up from his hand to the two worried gazes of his boyfriend and Bulma.

"What's wrong Goten?" Trunks asked.

"I have to go and deal with something at my parents' place," he said as he put his fingers to his head, let out a breath, and concentrated. Before he could concentrate on his location, he looked to Trunks' face. "It will be ok. I can handle this by myself."

"Yeah," Trunks smiled, "I know you can, but you don't have to anymore Goten," he said as he took his hand in his.

"Aw! How romantic," she said as both boys blushed.

"I love you," Goten smiled as he leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Let's go," he said as he concentrated on a location and they both disappeared from Bulma's sight.

They reappeared in Goten's old room as they walked out, they heard no yelling or signs of anything being thrown. "They're at Gohan's place," said Trunks. "No one here is home."

"Well I'm sure someone sensed us by now."

"Goten! Trunks!" said Pan.

"Hey Pan," said Trunks.

"Did you here anything coming from your dad's house?" asked Goten.

"No," she pouted, "and it's not fair that they sent me away for an hour to Grandpa Hercule."

"She's got a point there. Hercule's a lot to take in," said Trunks as Pan smiled.

"I hear that," said Pan as she looked to her uncle. "I guess it was something bad if my parents and grandpa, grandma, and my great, great grandpa didn't want me in the room."

"When you got back, did you here any yelling?" asked Goten.

"No, but I could sense changes in ki while I was with grandpa Hercule."

"So I guess this has something to do with the two of you? Why else would you be here?"

"I'm sorry Pan," he sighed, "just because I'm having issues with my mom and the Ox King, doesn't mean I can't come over more often to visit you at your house."

"Aw don't worry about it uncle Goten," she smiled as she took his hand. "I still love you and whatever's happening between you, grandma, and great, great grandpa, I'm here for you."

"Thank you Pan, I love you to," he said as he hugged her.

"Well look who's come to visit," said Gohan as he came into the room and smiled.

"So, does everyone know about—?" asked Goten.

"Yeah, mom fainted. She's been crying in my guest room while grandpa Ox-King tries to comfort her," he frowned. "I'm sorry Goten."

"No," he smiled, "it's no one's fault. I appreciate everyone trying to stick up for me, but this is my life. You shouldn't have to defend me all the time. I should be there defending myself."

"We're family Goten," he smiled. "It's what we do."

Goten looked out the window of his parent's house to his brother's house where his mother, father, the Ox-King and Videl was. He knew had to go over there. He loved his family, he truly did but his mother and grandpa needed to understand why he did what he did.

"You know you can scream as loud as you want, and they may never understand why," said Trunks as he stood beside his boyfriend. "Take it from someone who knows. I know my grandparents will never understand why I love you, but I don't care because at the end of the day, I'm happy with you. I hate to say it but sometimes you have to be selfish."

"She's my mother Trunks. My own mother hates the life I chose. I don't really mind that my grandpa doesn't approve, but she's—

"Your mom," he frowned. "It hurts. I can feel it inside you, but you can't let her be the reason you're unhappy. Ironically that's what a mother should want for her children, to be happy. You're not doing anything wrong."

"But," he took out a breath as he swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked at Trunks, "I just want her to love you. I mean this wouldn't even be a big deal if you were a girl, and I just want her to love you like I do."

"Are you sure about that?" Trunks smirked.

Goten blushed as he pushed Trunks. "You know what I mean Trunks," he laughed. "Thanks for making me feel better," he said as Trunks rubbed his back.

"I love you. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you Goten."

"I know," he smiled as he pecked Trunks on the lips.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Spend time with my family and you together."

"Why don't we all go out to eat?" suggested Gohan. "I'll go get Videl and the six of us can go somewhere."

"Sure, sounds great Gohan," said Goten as Gohan walked out the door.

"I hope dad hurry's up. I'm starving," said Pan.

"You sound like your grandpa," said Goten.

Gohan came back in the house with Videl and Goku. Goten noticed the frown on his father's face. "Dad?"

"Hey Goten."

"Are you all right?"

"Well your mom and the Ox King aren't too happy with me but otherwise I'm ok."

"You're NOT ok dad. I can see it in your face," Goten said, tears falling down his face, "kami this isn't fair. I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to suffer because of me."

"That's ENOUGH GOTEN! I am your father, you are my son, and I love you."

"I love you to dad," he said as his father's arms were around him as he cried.

Pan grabbed a hold of her father's leg as Gohan consoled her, and Trunks couldn't help but feel touched by the Son family. He felt someone's gaze and looked to Videl who was smiling at him.

"What?" he asked.

"I didn't realize it until now, but you are part of this family now," she smiled. "You're stuck with us now."

"There's no other family I would want to be stuck with than this one," he smiled.

Goten was enjoying dinner as he listened to his father, niece, and his lover told stories from their trip in space. There was laughter around the table, that he had missed. He missed spending time with his family, and he didn't live that far away but with his mother and grandpa living next door to his brother's family, he didn't want to take the chance to come by and be judged by them.

'I—I can't let it be this way. I can't just sit around and hope my mom will get over the way I chose to live my life. Maybe one more talk with her and then—and then what?' He sighed. 'I'm tearing apart this family, and it's not my fault. It's hers and grandpa's.'

"I'll be right back," said Goten as he got up from the table and made his way to the bathroom.

Taking out his phone, he decided to call his mother. Putting the phone to his ear, he waited until she picked up. He was doubtful once the caller ID would show up on her phone, but he was surprised when he heard the voice of his mother on the other end.

"Goten," she said in a surprised tone. He just lost it and started to cry. "Goten! Sweetie what's wrong?"

"N—no more fighting. The fighting has to stop. I want things back to the way they were."

"Goten, they can't. I'm sorry but the only way they can change is if you let go of Trunks."

"You know that I can't mom. I'm bonded with him for life. I love him," he sighed. "I—I just wish you could see how good he treats me and how much he loves me."

"Hang up the phone!" Goten could hear in the background.

"Mom, please don't hang up! I love you."

"I love you to sweetie, and I love your father."

"The only way he can come back is if he brings home a woman," said the Ox-King in the background.

"I don't want to come between you and dad, Gohan, Videl or Pan. So," he swallowed the lump in his throat, "I—I guess this is goodbye to you mother. I'll always love you no matter what." He hung up right after. He didn't want to know she would respond to him.

Goten took a few breathes in and then out, trying to calm himself down. He didn't want anyone to know what he was feeling, but he wasn't good at it like Trunks. He was about to walk out of the bathroom when Trunks walked in, and he could tell just by looking at Trunks, that he knew everything that happened.

"Goten," he said softly with compassion in his eyes.

He took Goten in his arms tightly and let him cry as hard as he wanted on his shoulder. With everything that was going on in Goten's life, he deserved to let out some steam but Trunks couldn't help but feel guilty. 'If I had never told him how I—Trunks felt himself being roughly pushed out of his grasp.

"Don't you even think that Trunks. It wouldn't have mattered if you hadn't told me how you felt. I was still unhappy at home. It's not your fault."

"I wasn't there for me when you needed me."

"How could you be when your grandparents sent you to a therapist to try and change your feelings? I don't blame you. I never did. I just didn't know what was going on with you. I thought you were pushing me away because you didn't like me anymore."

"You ready to go back out there?" asked Trunks.

"Yeah, I'm good I think but do I look ready to go back out there?"

"You're a little flushed," he said as he caressed his cheek, "but maybe you could just tell them we were making out in the bathroom and someone caught us and you got all embarrassed."

"Sure that's plausible. You were too irresistible I just had to have you in the bathroom."

"Hey, I'd buy it," he laughed as Goten smiled.

"No you wouldn't Trunks and neither will my brother."

"Ok fine," he said with a look in his eyes that scared Goten.

"Trunks, what are y—?" Trunks' rough hands on him, pressed him to wall, interrupting his train of thought.

"Just relax Goten you know I'd never hurt you," he said as he pressed his lips lightly to Goten's before they traveled down his face and onto his neck.

"I—I KAMI! I know," he said as Trunks' hands pressed Goten's body against him while his teeth skimmed the skin of Goten's neck before he made another mark into his skin, drawing blood. "Ah! Ah y—you are too good at this."

Trunks smiled. "Well what can I say you bring out the best in me," he said breathing heavily as he grinded their bodies together in desperation.

"I—I," Goten said trying to catch his breath to form a sentence. "I thought we were just going to make out?" he asked as Trunks brought Goten's legs around his waist.

"We—we are. Ah!" he grunted as Goten squeezed his legs around his waist. "We a—are. It's just gone farther than I anticipate."

"So, you—you're the one who couldn't resist—

"I—I know I'm eating my words now," he said as his hands rested on Goten's butt as Goten's arms went around Trunks' neck.

They both looked down at the same time and laughed. "Well we definitely can't go out there now Trunks. What are we going to do?"

"IT us back home, and you call Gohan and come up with an excuse of why we had to leave so suddenly."

Trunks watched as Goten put two fingers on his forehead and closed his eyes to concentrate on a location. Trunks smiled and couldn't help myself as he kissed Goten on the cheek and watched as he blushed. "Sorry, you're just so cute."

"Flattery will get you nowhere Briefs."

Trunks rolled his eyes as they disappeared from the bathroom and ended up on their bed. Trunks smiled. "Well it will have to because I'll never stop telling you how beautiful you really are."

Goten laughed. "You cornball," he said as he grabbed the phone from his nightstand and called Trunks.

While Trunks waited, he lied down and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he found his smiling lover on top of him. "I have to admit I should have seen this coming."

"I love you."

"I love you to chibi," he said as he flipped Goten over so he was beneath him. He saw Goten roll his eyes. "What?"

"I saw this move coming," he laughed.

"Well how about this move?" he asked as he flipped Goten on his stomach.


	36. Chapter 36

Trunks had given Goten the day off as he took his lunch break at a café with the view of the ocean. He smiled thinking about last night. He was really rough with Goten and by the sounds coming out of the raven-haired man's mouth, he enjoyed himself.

When he had woken up in the morning, he had heard the sound of a body hit the floor. Looking over the edge of the bed, he saw Goten struggling to stand up as he hissed in pain. He remembered apologizing from getting carried away as he helped Goten to the bed.

"Trunks," said a female voice.

He came out of his thoughts to see the last person he thought would ever want to talk to him. Trunks stood up in his chair. "Chichi, what are you doing here?"

"May I sit?" she asked.

"Yes," he pulled out her chair, "of course, sit down." Trunks sat back down as he felt his own nerves in his body.

"It's no secret how I feel about you Trunks but when I heard my son's heart breaking over the phone, I know now I can't deny how much he loves you, how much he's willing to give up for you."

"He loves you so much to Chichi, but he feels like he's lost you. He feels like he's tearing the family in two different directions when all he wants is everyone to be together."

"My father won't exactly be happy about this," she said as she took Trunks' hands in hers, "but I'm willing to try for Goten to accept your relationship with him."

"Chichi, you don't know how much that means to me and Goten."

"I think I do Trunks," she smiled.

"I knew you two would work it out," said a female voice.

"Bulma," said Chichi.

"Hey mom," said Trunks. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know me," she said as she raised the bags in her hands, "I couldn't resist doing a little shopping."

"Dad's coming home soon, isn't he?" Trunks smiled.

"Tomorrow," she sighed. "I'm so excited."

"Mom, I really don't want to know what that means."

"Jeez Trunks how do you think you got here?"

"I know how I got here. I've walked in on it several times unfortunately."

"What Bulma, do you never lock the door?" asked Chichi.

"When you're in the throws of passion, it's—

"Mom, please don't finish that sentence."

Chichi smiled at mother and son. She missed Goten, and she wanted more than anything to make things right with him. She interrupted Trunks and Bulma. "Trunks, do you think Goten would want to see me?"

"Sure, come on lets go," he smiled. "Mom, are you coming?"

"No, I have to get home. There's something I'm in the middle of working on. I'll see you later sweetie," she said as she kissed Trunks on the cheek before she left the café.

Trunks called his secretary to let her know he was taking the rest of the day off and if anyone needed him, to call him on his cell phone. Chichi drove her car and followed Trunks' direction to the house. The trip there was hazardous considering how Chichi drove. His heart had never raced so fast. He thought he was going to die.

Goten hissed as he slowly inspected his body. Purple bruises along with fingernail marks wounded the skin of his inner thighs. He looked towards the bathroom and sighed. 'Damn Trunks and his insatiable appetite,' he hissed as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Standing up slowly, he yelled out in pain as he fell back onto the bed. 'I hate him!' he thought as he tried to stand again. Once he was in standing position, he felt a burning sensation between his legs.

Quickly, he made his way to the bathroom, turned on the water, and stepped into the shower. After this difficult task, he managed to get back to his bed on his back, wrapped in a towel around his waist. He was breathing heavily but managed to bring the blanket over his body as he drifted to sleep.

Goten awoke to the sound of two footsteps entering the house. Sitting up, he took the time to sense the two energies. He knew the first one was Trunks and was surprised to feel the second one was his mother, so he rushed out of bed, put some fresh clothes on, and calmed himself down before he left the bedroom.

"Mom!" said Goten as she looked at him and smiled.

"Hi sweetie, I hope it's ok. I've missed you so much," she said as Goten hugged her.

"Well, I can see you two have some catching up to do. I'll give you some privacy," he said as he disappeared into the bedroom.

"Thanks Trunks!"

Goten and Chichi sat down in the living room as Chichi's eyes roamed around the place. "I have to hand it to Bulma, she does great work."

"Yeah, it really feels like my home."

"Well I hope you know where your first will always be," she said as she held his hand.

"I do mom. I'll never forget all the memories I've had there with my family."

"You and Trunks are welcome anytime."

"And you're welcome here to but make sure you call first before you come over."

"It's your home, your rules Goten."

"Thanks mom."

"So, how are you? I heard from Trunks on the way here that you're working as his chef."

"I'm fine. It's a great job mom. The kitchen is huge, you should see it."

"I'll have to come by some time."

"Hey mom, what about Grandpa?"

"Leave that to me sweetie it's time he understood how stubborn this family really is," she smiled.

"I never thought we'd get here mom, and I appreciate you trying to understand my relationship with Trunks."

"It will give me the chance to get to know the Trunks you love so much and not other peoples' perception of him."

"I'd like that a lot."

"Well, it's getting late," said Chichi as she got up from the couch and walked towards the door.

"It's really good to see you mom. Goodnight."

"Goodnight sweetie," she smiled.

Goten walked into the bedroom to see Trunks putting his laptop aside on the side table and smiled at him as Goten ran towards the bed and jumped on top of Trunks who laughed as they wrestled around the bed. When they got tired, they lied side by side on the bed, catching their breaths.

"I can feel how happy you are," Trunks smiled, "and it makes me happy."

"It feels good you know. It's like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders for the first time in my life."

"I think I'll never know what that's like," Trunks said honestly.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Goten as he sat up to face Trunks.

"I'm happy don't get me wrong, but I've felt the weight on my shoulders ever since I was little. It's understandable with who my parents are. I mean I never stood a chance."

"Go on," said Goten.

"My mom is the daughter of a famous scientist who was the President of Capsule Corporation, and my father was the prince of all saiyans. I became the President of Capsule Corporation, which makes me a social pariah, and I've been trying to live up to my father's expectations of me ever since I was able to understand what being a saiyan meant."

"Yeah, but you've carried all that way because you think you have to but you don't. Trunks, you're the one who wanted to be the President of Capsule Corporation; your mom didn't force you. Also, I know how hard you've tried over the years to get your father to be proud of you and accept you but the truth is he's always been proud of you even if he didn't always show it. Sometimes I could just tell, of course I may have been little but I wasn't stupid."

"You think I can just let go of all that weight I've created for myself?"

"No, but I know you can Trunks. Maybe not today but with time I think the weight will lessen until it's all gone."

"When did you become so wise?" Trunks smiled.

"It's always been there. I mean I may not be academically smart like you Mr. Briefs, but I've been told I can be quiet smart about life," he said as he lied his head down on Trunks' chest and wrapped an arm around him.

"Hey, um about yesterday I—

"I'm sore Trunks, but I'll live."

"I just don't know what got into me. I flipped you on your stomach and something inside me snapped."

"I know," he smiled, "I was there. I mean I was surprised, but I didn't hate it like I thought I would. I didn't feel cheap or ashamed like I expected."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself chibi," he said as he wrapped his arms around him, "but I can't submit myself like that."

"I understand Trunks."

"I don't think my human side would like it very much either."

"I get the point Trunks. You like to in control and on top, but you can't expect me to submit all the time. My human side wants control every once in a while."

"Sounds fair to me chibi," he said as he leaned down and kissed his lover on the forehead.

"So," he smirked, "You are willing to give up some control, interesting."


	37. Chapter 37

Trunks, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to—

"Don't worry about it chibi," said Trunks as he shifted in his hospital bed. "I'm fine. It's just a tear."

"Kami I thought you were rough, it took me by complete surprise."

"I was surprised to but in a good way. I've never felt anything like it. I thought I was going to explode by how much pleasure you were giving me."

Goten blushed. "Wow, I guess I'm better than I thought."

"And you say I'm cocky," he smiled.

Goten rolled his eyes but then wondered something, "aren't you worried about this getting public?"

"Don't worry I've got it covered. You worry too much," he said as he took Goten's hand in his. "It's very sweet of you." Goten got up and kissed Trunks on the lips when the doctor came in.

The doctor cleared his throat. "Well Mr. Briefs we were successful in surgery with repairing the tear but you need to be more careful. You need to heal so no sex for a month, and I prescribed you some painkillers, which you can pick up at your local pharmacy. If you have no questions, then you may sign your release forms and go home," he said, handing Trunks the paperwork.

"Thank you Doctor."

Helping Trunks into the car, the ride home was silent. Normally the silence wouldn't bother Trunks because his father's silence calmed him but he felt Goten's nerves. 'Does he still blame himself for losing control? I know how that feels, but I don't see any fault here.' He looked to his lover and frowned. "Goten—

"I know it's natural for saiyans to be rough during sex, but I scared myself. It was like I was there, watching myself ravish you and I couldn't stop myself."

"I understand the feeling Goten, what happened to you, that's what I was afraid I would do to you if I didn't get myself under control. But the thing is my human and saiyan side like it rough so it didn't bother me."

"I'm glad you did Trunks, I really do, but I'm—

"Sweet, soft, human?"

"I'm saiyan, but I just don't embrace it as much as you do. I mean your father is the prince of all saiyan so being a saiyan just comes to you more naturally."

"I think you need to embrace being a saiyan. I know that animal inside you scares you, but you're not alone. You need to let it roam free, whether it's through sex or fighting. It's a part of who you are."

Goten couldn't help but smile. "You just want to be pounded again."

"It felt fucking great, pure ecstasy. You're really missing out chibi," he said, resting his hand on Goten's knee.

"Well you'll be missing out for a month so learn to live with that," he smiled.

"You're enjoying this a little too much. You know it is your fault I can't have sex for a month."

"Well you can always have sex with yourself," Goten laughed.

"There are other things I can do to you Goten so don't think you're getting off that easily," he smirked.

"Gee, lucky me," he said sarcastically.

"You know you love how much I pay attention to your needs." Goten blushed.


	38. Chapter 38

The morning sun rose into the sky as Goten woke in bed to an interesting sight beside him, Trunks working on his laptop, his eyes gazing seriously at the screen. Goten sat up in bed, brought the covers off his body, swung his legs off the edge of the bed, and stood up to stretch while Trunks' eyes watched him intently.

"Did you enjoy the show?" asked Goten.

"Yeah actually I did," he smirked.

Goten rolled his eyes. "So I guess you'll be working from home until you're healed?"

"Yep, but that doesn't get you off the hook from work. You still have to cook my meals."

"Sure thing your highness."

"If you keep up that attitude, you'll have to serve me in nothing but a smile," he smirked.

He wanted nothing more than to wipe the cocky smirk off Trunks' face, but he didn't want to serve Trunks naked. He left the bedroom, closing the door behind him, leaving Trunks to his work.

Once he started cooking, he was able to relax and enjoying the smells that filled his nostrils. He was interrupted from his cooking by his cell phone, so he picked it up as he kept an eye on the pots and pans. "Hello."

"Goten."

"Hey mom, what are you up to?"

"I'm out running some errands. I thought I'd see what you're up to."

"I'm working right now from home. Trunks—

"I heard he was at the hospital yesterday. What happened?"

Goten blushed. 'Kami, what do I tell her? I definitely can't tell her the truth.' He took a breath in and then out. "We were sparring, and I accidentally hit him while he wasn't paying attention."

"Is he all right?"

"A mild concussion but otherwise he's all right. He's just going to need a few days to rest."

"Well that's good news. Anyway if he's up to it, I'm throwing a celebration dinner tomorrow night at 7PM. It's for you and Trunks."

"We'll be there mom, and I appreciate it. I know it's not easy for you."

"I love you sweetie, and I care about you. I'm just sorry if I seemed like I didn't all these years. All I wanted is what was best for you and it turns out you knew what was best for you all along."

"I love you to mom. We'll see you tomorrow night," he said as he hung up.

Goten brought Trunks' breakfast into the bedroom on a tray. Goten put the tray beside Trunks on the bed and was about to leave to clean the kitchen and get something for himself to eat when Trunks stopped him. "Thank you Goten," he said with complete sincerity. "I know I'm not the easiest person to live with."

Goten smiled. "It's ok you're smoking body makes up for that," he said as he took Trunks' face in his hands and lightly kissed him on the lips. He watched Trunks smile.

"I love you," he said as he took Goten's hand tenderly in his and kissed it softly.

"I love you to Trunks. Now eat before your breakfast gets cold."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm starving, the kitchen's a mess, and we're going to my mom's for dinner tomorrow night."

"Ok," Trunks said as Goten closed the door, leaving Trunks to his breakfast and his work.

After he ate and cleaned the kitchen, he lied on the couch and watched TV for a while until he felt the need to get some exercise. Walking out the door and into the forest, he got into a fighting stance and started to attack his invisible opponent. A few hours later Goten was starving again and new Trunks would be so he went back to the kitchen, made some lunch for both of them, and was surprised to see Trunks levitate out the bedroom door and into one of the dinning room chairs.

"You're just in time for lunch," Goten smiled as his stomach growled.

"So are you it sounds like," Trunks said as he laughed.

Goten brought the dishes to the table along with drinks and sat down across from Trunks at the table. "Well I worked up my appetite, you just sat on your butt."

"Whose fault is that again? Remind me."

"All right, all right I'll shut up. Just eat."

"You're trying to make me fat chibi."

"It's just more of you to love Trunks," he said as Trunks smiled.

After lunch Goten carried Trunks back to the bedroom to continue his work while he got ready to shower. He took out some clothes, laid them on his side of the bed, and started to remove his sweaty clothes from his body. He felt Trunks watching him again, and he couldn't help but blush when he was completely naked.

He took his dirty clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. He dumped the clothes into the hamper, turned on the water, and stepped inside the shower. He sighed as the warm water felt good on his body. After he washed up, he stepped out of the shower, turning off the water, and wrapped a towel around his waist.

Coming out of the bathroom, he noticed the breakfast tray still on the bed, took it into the kitchen, cleaned the plates and put the dishes and tray away. Walking back into the bedroom, he lied down on his side of the bed, and relaxed.

"You know you're distracting me from my work."

Goten brought the covers over his body. "Better?" he asked.

"Thanks chibi," he smiled as his eyes went back to the screen of his laptop.

A few hours later Trunks shut the laptop to see the peaceful, serene look on Goten's face as he looked out the window. There were some moments Trunks was truly amazed at how innocent his lover looked for a twenty five year old. This was one of those moments. He looked seven years old again so full of wonder of what lied beyond the windowpane.

"Trunks, you're starring at me again," he smiled.

"Get used to it," said Trunks as he put the laptop on the bedside table and lied down.

"So, are you really ok for dinner tomorrow night with my mom?"

"Yeah, I'll just take a few painkillers and I'll be fine. Besides my family was invited to and there's no way I'm going to tell them what happened."

"My mom heard you were in the hospital. I just told her I hit you, and you weren't prepared for it."

"I know. Why do you think it came out of your mouth so easily?" He smirked.


	39. Chapter 39

Goten had to get out of the house in the morning. He had made all of Trunks' meals, put them in the fridge, and figured he could heat them all up when he was hungry. Goten was running along the beach, the sun hitting his face, and he smiled. He could finally relax. It's not that he didn't love Trunks, but he could be a pain in the ass when he was acting like a prince. 'He is a prince, but I'm not his subject, I'm his mate.'

Goten sat down to rest on a bench. The ocean was beautiful today. It was a sparkling blue. It reminded him of Trunks' eyes. He smiled. He couldn't help it. He missed the Prince pain in the ass. 'Why, I've only been gone for a few hours?' he shook his head and tried to think of something else to occupy his mind. 'Tonight's diner,' he smiled, 'it should be great if grandpa doesn't insult Trunks.' He sighed.

"Goten," said a male voice.

"Dr. Briefs, I thought you and—

"She went home, but I couldn't leave without trying to make things right with my family."

"You didn't want to send Trunks to therapy in the first place?"

"No, but my wife is quiet convincing. I just wish I can take it all back."

"Why don't you come with Trunks and I to a party my mom's throwing tonight? Your family will be there to so it will give you the chance to talk things out."

"You don't hate me?"

"I don't like what you and your wife did to Trunks but hate is a strong word."

"Trunks, he hates me."

"I know you love your family Dr. Briefs or else you wouldn't be feeling as bad as you do right now. They might not forgive you right now but someday."

"I wish I was as hopeful as you Goten. My grandson is blessed to have you in his life. I should have realized it sooner."

"Thank you, so what's going to happen between you and your wife?"

"She's kicked me out of our home. She won't let me return until I see things her way, which will never happen."

"I'm sorry Dr. Briefs."

"I'm not. It's been a while coming. I love her but when she made the decision to convince Trunks to go into therapy, I think I knew then that it wouldn't last."

"So, what will you do?"

"I've been creating a capsule house for some time," he said as he took the capsule out of his pocket.

"Will you be ok?"

Dr. Briefs smiled. "You are truly a good man Goten, caring for others who don't deserve to be cared about."

"What can I say? It's in my nature. My dad's earth's greatest hero."

"Yes, I can see a great deal of him in you."

"That's what I've always been told."

"I'll see you tonight Goten," said Dr. Briefs as he got up and walked away.

"See you then Dr. Briefs," he smiled as he got up and jogged all the way home.

Looking at his watch, he saw the time. He would be able to shower, change, and be ready to go to his mom's in enough time. He was a bit nervous about the party but excited to. It would be the first time in a while that the Briefs and the Son family were all together. It would be nice though. They were family after all.

The backyard of the Son family home was decorated nicely with tables of food covered with foil ready to be eaten when all the guests arrived. Chichi smiled at what she was able to do in a just a few hours. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder and turned to see her husband.

"Everything looks good Chichi."

"Nice try Goku but we have to wait until everyone us here to eat."

"Aw!" he pouted, "but I'm hungry."

"What else is new?" asked Gohan as he smiled at his father.

"It's a nice night," said Videl as Pan came bolting outside. "Pan, what's going on?"

"Great Grandpa is gone," she said.

Goku saw the look on his wife's face, but it quickly changed. "It's his choice whether he wants to support his grandson. We can't force him to be here."

"She's right. It's better to let him be," said Gohan as the Briefs car pulled up in the driveway of the son house.

"Hi everyone," said Bulla as she got out of the car followed by her boyfriend Uub and her parents.

"I guess the lovebirds aren't here yet," said Bulma as she smiled.

"It's good to see all of you," said Gohan, "it's been a while."

"It sure has," said Uub as Goku looked at him.

Uub smiled as he took Bulla's hand in his. "Looks like Trunks and Goten aren't the only lovebirds," said Goku.

"Yes, yes we get it Kakarott, no need to rub it in."

"I guess you're not to happy about your daughter dating Uub."

"Gee you think?" he said sarcastically.

"He'll get there," said Bulma.

"Hey Bulma," said Chichi. "Did you hear what happened to Trunks?"

"No, what happened?"

"Well he was in the hospital. Goten says he's fine. He was just sparring with Trunks, Trunks wasn't paying attention, and he hit him too hard."

"The boy's lying," said Vegeta.

"What do you mean Vegeta?" asked Gohan.

"I trained my son to fight. There's no way Trunks wouldn't be alert. Obviously something more embarrassing happened and he doesn't want us to know."

"Wow, that's impressive," said Pan. "What do you think really happened to Trunks.

"When two saiyans mate, the dominant mate's sex drive increases. It can get pretty intense for both saiyans."

"Too much information," said Pan as she covered her ears and blushed.

"Don't they teach you about sex education in school?" asked Bulla to Pan.

"Yeah, but it's weird to get the sex talk from your parents."

"I hear that," said Uub. "I couldn't look at my parents in the eyes without blushing."

"At least you didn't get the talk from Vegeta," said Gohan. "I remember coming home and mom asking me how it went. I blushed so bad and went straight to my room. Goten just wondered why I wouldn't play with him outside."

"You sure you're ok?" asked Goten, as they seemed to appear out of thin air near the Son house.

"Yeah, are you? You seem kind of nervous about something."

"No, I'm fine. I just hope no one figures out what happened."

"I'm the one who got injured, and you're embarrassed?" Trunks smiled. "Relax chibi no one will figure it out."

"Are you sure Trunks? Because I'm sure my mom told your mom about you being at the hospital."

"So, what's your point?"

"Your dad's at the party. In case you didn't know, he can see through lies."

"Even if that's true, he won't know what happened unless we straight out tell him."

"You're walking normally, right?" asked Goten.

"Yes Goten, I took the pain killers. I'm fine, you on the other hand need to calm down," he said with a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry Trunks, we should just go in there and enjoy the party," he smiled, "I can smell the food from here."

"Now that's the Goten I love," he said as he kissed him on the cheek.

Goten noticed Trunks lingering. "Are you smelling me again?"

"It's a habit of mine. You just smell so good right now."

"We use the same body soap, shampoo, and conditioner. How can I smell any different from you?"

"It's your natural scent that really drives me crazy."

"I swear it's like living with a dog in heat all the time."

"Accept I don't hump your leg," he smirked.

"Lets get to the party," said Goten as he turned away from Trunks, a blush on his face.

Before Trunks could follow his lover, he sensed a familiar presence a few steps behind him and then he heard a voice. "Trunks."

"Grandpa, what are you—

"Goten, invited me to the party."

Trunks turned to his lover. "Are YOU out of your MIND?" he asked as ki level rose. It was enough for any saiyan to sense and come over to see what is going on.

"He doesn't have anything else Trunks. He regrets what he did to you and I'm not saying it's ok, but he wants the chance to make things right with you and your mom."

"What is going on here?" asked Vegeta as he descended from the sky, landing on the ground. He turned to his son. "Trunks, I felt your ki rise abnormally high."

Trunks sighed. "When I was little, Grandma and Grandpa sent me to therapy because they thought my feels for Goten were abnormal."

"What!" he yelled as Goten moved in front of Dr. Briefs just in case he needed protection.

"It's in the past," said Trunks, "I just want to move on."

"And you expect me to just forget what I heard? Is that it?"

"He's carried the guilt inside him for a long time Vegeta. He regrets what he's done," said Goten.

"Well, then all is forgiven," he said sarcastically. "We'll deal with this later."

Dinner had been finished and stomachs were filled as conversations took place in the backyard. Laughs were heard and memories were relived between friends and family about Trunks and Goten. The night was peaceful and the stars were out, but there was one saiyan who was fuming as he leaned against the tree away from the others, looking at the stars.

"Vegeta," said a female voice.

"Why didn't you tell me Bulma?"

"I promised Trunks I wouldn't. Besides he probably didn't want his father knowing he was going for help for something that wasn't even wrong with him in the first place."

"How could your parents do that to him? It makes me angry just thinking about it."

"I don't know. What really keeps me up at night is how I didn't know this was going on."

"We were wrapped up in our own worlds."

"Don't blame yourselves," said Dr. Briefs. "It's all my fault."

"And your wife? It was all her I idea I assume?" asked Vegeta.

"Yes, but I didn't stop her. I am equally to blame, and I want to know what I can do to earn your trust back. I have nothing left," he said as he looked to his daughter. "Bulma, I'm leaving your mother. It's been a long time coming."

"That doesn't change anything dad. You made a decision about my son's life without my permission, a decision that affected him throughout his life, I can't just forgive you."

"I understand sweetheart, but I had to try," he said before he walked away.

Goten saw this and excused himself from the conversation he was having with his mother and walked over to Bulma and Vegeta.

"Is everything ok?" Goten asked.

"You invited him, didn't you?" asked Vegeta.

"I was only trying to—

"What did you think would happen Goten? That we would magically forgive what that disgusting excuse for a man did to my son?"

"No, that's not what I expected but being hateful isn't going to solve anything. It's in the past as Trunks said. He wants to put it behind him. He knows hatred leads to a very destructive road, and he doesn't need it in his life. Trunks deserves to be happy."

The wheels were turning in Bulma's mind, and she smiled at the raven-haired young man. "You're a bright young man Goten. It's clear how much you love my son and what you're willing to do to make things right in his life, but Vegeta and I need time to think about all that's happened. It will be a long while before I can forgive my father."

"I understand Bulma. I just had to try."

"Your heart was in the right place and I appreciate it and on another note," she smiled, "we know Trunks wasn't in the hospital because he had his back turned to you when you were sparring."

"Should have known Trunks' story wasn't going to fly, but I'm not saying anything."

"You don't have," Vegeta smirked, "we have some idea why Trunks ended up in the hospital."

"Trunks."

"Hey Bulla."

"Do you know what mom and dad are talking to Goten about?"

"No, but I can feel Goten's nervous energy, which means nothing good can come of him talking to mom and dad. I better get over there."

"Go rescue your boyfriend."

Trunks smiled at her before he made his way over to his boyfriend who was laughing nervously and blushing like crazy. "Mom, dad, what did you do to Goten?"

"Nothing really," she smiled, "as concerned parents we wanted to know the real reason you ended up in the hospital."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was in the hospital, but it was nothing life threatening."

"It's embarrassing to tell me because every time I guess, your boyfriend blushes like crazy."

"Mom, cut it out. We're not going to tell you so let it go."

"Yes Bulma, you don't want Goten to die of embarrassment," said Vegeta as he smirked.

"Hey I don't ask about your sex life," said Goten to Trunks' parents, who just realized what he said. "Oh shit!"

"Relax Goten they can't know just from what you said," said Trunks.

"Well if Trunks was the one in the hospital then—Bulma said as she was interrupted by her mate.

"You let that mate of yours be on top!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Disgraceful!"

"It's nice to not be in control all the time dad. You should try it," Trunks challenged.

"Oh my kami he's going to kill Trunks," Goten said nervously.

"I'm a full blooded saiyan Trunks, and we've discussed this."

"Yeah we have but this is Goten I'm in love with. He's not just anyone to me father. He's my soul mate and yes I know how corny that sounds, but it's true. There's no one I would rather give control to than him. It's ok to let someone take care of me for a change. I can be myself, and I don't have to be Vegeta's son."

"You know," Bulma smiled, "he does make some good points Vegeta."

"It's your life Trunks. I can't tell you what to do anymore, so I'm going to let it go."

"Wow! The proud Vegeta is letting something go for once," said Goten.

"You want to say that again?" said Vegeta in a threatening tone.

"N—no sir," said Goten as Trunks and Bulma laughed.

"Come on Goten," said Trunks as he put an arm around him and walked him away from his parents, "I think you've had enough embarrassment and fear to last you a lifetime.

"You have no idea. Your mom was trying to guess what happened. Kami I don't think I've blushed so hard accept with you."

"Lets keep it that way," Trunks smirked as he kissed him on the cheek.

"You are too much, better be careful," he smirked, "I might just tell them what I did to you."

"You wouldn't," Trunks said as he nuzzled his neck, "or else you'd turn red."


	40. Chapter 40

The night breeze passed through the open bedroom window of Goten and Trunks' room as a snore came from the young raven-haired saiyan. While he was asleep, Trunks was wide-awake, thinking about his life. His eyes met the sleeping figure beside him and smiled. He had everything he could ever want, a successful career, great family and friends, and his soul mate.

A shift of the body next to Trunks took him out of his thoughts. A yawn came from the raven-haired saiyan and then a smile as he buried his face into his piliow. Trunks thought about how adorable he looked just sleeping. It reminded him when they were little. When he had nightmares, he woke up in a cold sweat and would see Goten sleeping peacefully with a smile. Somehow it calmed him to know his best friend was happy and he would be able to sleep the rest of the night without another nightmare.

'I've had just about enough thinking for one day,' Trunks thought as he lied down beside his lover, pulled the covers over his body, and closed his eyes.

During the middle of the night Goten felt Trunks' arms around his waist, his warm breath in his ear. 'Crap! If he keeps this up, I won't be able to sleep.' He was taken out of his thoughts by Trunks' hands moving from around his waist. Goten sighed, 'thank kami,' he said before the hands found their way up his shirt, caressing his torso. 'I shouldn't be so surprised. He's so affectionate when he's awake. Why should I think he isn't the same way in his dreams?'

"Goten."

Goten turned his gaze to see Trunks was still asleep but talking in his sleep. He was curious to see what he might reveal, so he answered, "yes."

"I'm happy."

"Oh," he smiled, "why is that?"

"I don't think I could get through most of the things in my life without you by my side."

"I feel the same way Trunks."

"So, together forever?"

"Always," he said as he kissed Trunks on the cheek.

"Good night chibi," he smirked.

"Go—Hey! You're not asleep," he said as he pushed him.

Trunks laughed. "Nothing gets passed you," he said as he opened his eyes.

"Why didn't you just open your eyes and talk to me?"

"I was having some fun. You're too uptight sometimes," he said as he kissed down Goten's neck. "You need to relax."

"So you thinking ravishing me with your lips, hands, and legs will relax me?"

"Oh," he smirked, "I know it will chibi," he said as his lips stopped at the collar of Goten's shirt and shook his head.

"What?"

"You wear too many clothes to bed."

"A shirt and boxers is too much?"

"Precisely," he smiled, "now take off your clothes."

"You're not the boss of me Trunks."

"Wrong choice of words chibi," said Trunks as his hand rested on his lover's crotch. Goten could feel his control slipping away from him. Trunks held all the power. And he wasn't about to let go for anything so Goten just closed his eyes and gave in. End.


End file.
